Me gustas, y punto
by Kami Inuzuka 120
Summary: Katsuki Bakugo era el peor alumno de la clase A en lo que se refiere a comportamiento, pero eso no lo salvaba del amor de una chica mayor que el ¿Quien era esa misteriosa chica que iba y venia por toda la U.A. con el director? ¿Una tutora? Ella era de el desde el momento en que la había desafiado. Final inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Boku no hero es propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei, la trama y algunos personajes son de mi autoría.

Capítulo 1

¿Alguien nueva en la ciudad?

Los días transcurrían lento, pero disfrutaba cada momento de ellos sin importar los retos que se le atravesaban o se le imponían. Sus días en el salón eran más tranquilos, y durante ellos, tenía la posibilidad de observar hacia las afueras del salón; momento para el cual, pudo observar a una joven que, acompañada del director, rondaban la escuela con tranquilidad y posiblemente, en una charla amena.

-Qué extraño- Murmuró al tercer día de ver a la joven heroína acompañada del director, ella parecía verse muy pensativa aún - ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?

\- ¿Quién? - Escuchó la pregunta a un lado suyo, volteando a ver a su interlocutora -Oh, ella

-Lleva unos días visitando la academia, ha hablado con el director, pero me intriga su urgencia, se le ve desesperada- Agrego el joven Midoriya mientras veía alejarse a la chica de su campo de visión -Quien sabe, tal vez sea una nueva profesora

\- ¡¿UNA NUEVA PROFESORA?!- Exclamo el chico detrás del joven, su compañero de clase, Mineta -Pero si se ve muy joven y, a parte su traje... tiene mucho potencial para ser maestra...

-Deberías dejar de decir esas cosas, Mineta- Protesto la chica al acercarse a sus amigos. Tsuyu se colocó a un lado de Uraraka - ¿Creen que quieran que nos enseñe algo? Últimamente el profesor Aizawa y All Might cubren sus turnos con impaciencia y no nos dejan fallar en ninguna prueba

Ninguno tuvo tiempo de pensarlo mucho, el profesor Aizawa entraba en ese momento al salón, se le veía molesto; demasiado.

-Todoroki, te buscan en la sala de maestros con urgencia- Dijo el profesor mientras anotaba algunas cosas en la pizarra, aunque mascullaba entre dientes cosas ininteligibles que hicieron arquear las cejas de algunos alumnos -Rápido… creen que tenemos tiempo de sobra…

El joven bicolor miro con curiosidad al profesor, pero se puso de pie rápidamente y salió al pasillo, caminando hacia la sala de maestros. De momento no había nadie ahí, más que él y la joven que Midoriya ya había visto por la ventana.

-Mightyngale… ¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunto el chico con sorpresa mientras avanzaba hacia la chica -Estabas en Estados Unidos

-Sigues siendo muy seco, Shoto- Se quejó ella mientras cambiaba su expresión feliz por un tic en el ojo y le daba un golpecito en la cabeza -Que manera tan extraña de recibir a tu tía favorita

-Es raro verte, desde que decidiste irte no has vuelto a visitarnos- Comento el chico al apoyarse en uno de los muros, lejos de ella - ¿A qué has venido?

-Quería saber un poco más de ti, de tu crecimiento…- Se quedó callada de momento, probablemente no era el lugar ni el momento -Solo dime una cosa, ¿él te ha tratado bien?

El silencio se hizo presente, una mirada intensa por parte de ambos y una sonrisa petulante por parte del joven la hizo sentirse segura.

-Sí, aunque aún quiere que siga con su plan de superar a All Might- Ella colocó una mano sobre su hombro -Tengo que volver a clases, el profesor Aizawa no está muy contento con perder tiempo de su clase

-Está bien, te veré luego- Respondió ella, entendiendo el mensaje del chico. Todoroki salió por la puerta, dejándola a ella sola en la sala de maestros -Tengo que aplicar un poco más de convencimiento

Mientras tanto, el grupo entero comenzaba a aburrirse de los murmullos ininteligibles de su profesor, nadie decía nada, solo veían la información escrita en el pizarrón.

\- ¿Todoroki estará bien? - Se preguntó Midoriya mientras veía hacia afuera, observó a la chica caminar nuevamente por los alrededores - ¿Quién será ella?

La puerta del salón se abrió, Todoroki entró, cerró la puerta detrás de él, y tomo asiento respectivamente. La impaciencia del profesor bajo, miró a todos y cada uno de sus alumnos y luego suspiro.

Al finalizar las clases, los chicos volvían a sus casas, unos acompañados de otros; sin embargo, esta vez sus amigos no lo harían, Iida tomo otro camino y Ochaco tenía algunos encargos por parte de su madre.

El chico caminaba con desanimo por las calles, estaba intrigado por la chica que con anterioridad estuvo viendo pasear por los jardines de la U.A.

Murmuraba mientras caminaba, jamás la había visto, o no había puesto total atención a todos los héroes que según él conocía; esto lo hacía decepcionarse de sí mismo, pero entonces algo freno sus andares.

\- ¡Ah! Mil disculpas, no era mi intención… yo…- Entonces vio a la persona con la que había chocado, una chica de hermoso cabello platinado estaba frente a él, llevaba una blusa de botones color azul pastel, un short con las orillas desgastadas y unos tenis blancos. Su cabello iba suelto y sus ojos aguamarina que le recordaron a alguien muy particular - ¿Se encuentra bien?

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, por suerte no traía nada que pudiera derramarse- Sonrió, el chico sintió que hablaba con alguien familiar, un conocido, pero con otra mentalidad -Estaba distraída, discúlpame tu a mí, suelo reaccionar más rápido

Ella observó al chico, le habían contado muchas cosas sobre él, y lo había visto varias veces en las noticias; pero, sobre todo, lo observó con detenimiento durante el festival deportivo.

-Eres… Midoriya… ¿cierto? - Pregunto la chica mientras veía al peliverde con detenimiento -Vaya, es un placer conocerte, eres más apuesto en persona que en televisión

Para este momento, el chico ya estaba más rojo que un tomate maduro, sin embargo, algo en los ojos de la chica le decía que le era familiar. Ella sonrió, tal cual se lo habían descrito.

-Gra-gracias- Alcanzo a decir el peli verde mientras se rascaba la nuca, el sonrojo disminuyo - ¿Eres nueva en la ciudad?

\- Mas o menos, no estaré mucho tiempo… espero- Sonrió, aunque pensó en un momento en sus intentos fallidos de convencer al director de soltarle cierta información-Fue un placer conocerte joven Midoriya, espero nos veamos otra vez

-Ah, espera… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – La llamo, ella se detuvo, aunque le estaba dando la espalda. Volteo ligeramente el rostro, y sonrió -Disculpa… no…

-Yui- Respondió ella, aunque no lo veía directamente a los ojos, algo en su propio nombre le remordía la conciencia -Llámame Yui. Hasta luego, Midoriya

Ella se fue, sin embargo, algo en ella le llamaba la atención; sus ojos reflejaban algo que para el era muy familiar, una pena, un dolor. Lo medito mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa, y aunque tuvo un fin de semana un tanto ocupado entrenando, su mente divagaba ante los hechos sucedidos ese día. Por otro lado, la chica se reunió con aquella persona de su propio interés.

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación, Shoto- Dijo ella mientras le alborotaba el cabello, esto lo molestaba ligeramente, lo cierto era, que la poca diferencia de edades que había entre ellos, le seguía siendo incomodo -Dime algo, Enji no trato de detenerte ¿Cierto?

-No tiene por qué saberlo, aunque tarde o temprano se enterara de tu estadía aquí- Respondió, pateo una piedra, luego se detuvo para verla a los ojos -Quiero saber porque viniste hasta acá, y no me digas que fue solo para querer saber de mi

-Bueno, no podía explicártelo todo ese día, pero lo cierto es que tuve que aceptar para poder saber cuánto has crecido, tú y tus habilidades- Para este momento, la charla se había vuelto un juego de miradas -Quiero que vengas conmigo a Estados Unidos, que te integres a mi agencia y librarte de tu padre

Shoto la observó con detenimiento, ella no mentía, lo odiaba tanto como él y a pesar de que ambos tenían algo en contra del héroe número dos, él no pensaba de la misma manera que ella. El joven desvió su mirada y observó a la gente pasar; ella hizo una mueca al ver que el intentaba ignorar su propuesta, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el chico se le adelanto.

-No puedo ir contigo, tal vez no tenga una buena relación con mi padre, pero aún tengo cosas que hacer aquí- Dijo al momento de regresarle la mirada a su tía, ésta lo observaba con cierta perplejidad y confusión -Me he reconciliado con mamá, la he visitado desde hace algunas semanas atrás. Creo que es lo que me mantiene aquí, con los pies en la tierra, y te seré sincero, me siento bien

La joven desvió la mirada, tenía años de no ver a su hermana, y la simple mención por parte del chico le hizo sentir mal. Dio un sorbo a su bebida, habían llegado a su lugar favorito, tenía casi un año fuera de Japón, así que no perdería la oportunidad de revivir gratos recuerdos.

-Creo que soy la única que decide vivir en el pasado, ni siquiera fui capaz de volver a casa, renté un apartamento lejos de ellos, pero convenientemente cerca de la academia. Fue algo complicado hacer el papeleo desde allá- No quería hablar más del tema, así que se puso de pie y tomo su vaso, miro al joven, quien la observó en el momento de su repentina acción -No quiero quedarme aquí sentada a deprimirme, es sábado y me imagino que las cosas aún están algo interesantes por aquí. Vamos a divertirnos

-No puedo- Sus ánimos se fueron hasta el suelo, no podía creer que, a pesar de su edad, estuviera tan enfrascado en esa distante personalidad -Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer, acepte hablar contigo para saber cuáles eran tus intenciones de estar aquí

-Eres un aguafiestas- Comento, pero no se dejó caer ante la negativa de su sobrino -Esta bien, tú ganas, ve y has lo que tengas que hacer

Movió la mano en señal de despedida mientras veía a su sobrino alejarse, ella se quedó sentada en el mismo lugar, observando a la gente pasar mientras se terminaba su bebida. Hacia muecas mientras terminaba el smoothie que compro, estaba algo molesta por la respuesta de Shoto, pero una vez terminó, avanzo con rumbo fijo hasta el arcade que ella conocía desde pequeña.

El lugar no había cambiado mucho, y se alegró de que aun mantuviera la máquina de juegos que siempre elegía. Había varios chicos ahí, al parecer nadie gustaba de tocar esa antigua máquina, pero al ver que ella lo hizo, atrajo la atención de los ahí presentes, quienes posaron sus miradas en ella.

Pasaron unos minutos, un golpe fuerte desvió las miradas de la chica, quien también había volteado, momento para el cual, se percató de que había tenido varios espectadores observándola. Dos chicos, uno pelirrojo y un rubio se encontraban frente a una máquina que media la fuerza, la cual, parecía estar a punto de estallar.

\- ¡Golpéala más duro, mucho más que eso! - Le replicaba salvajemente el rubio con una mirada fiera al pelirrojo, quien le miraba con una sonrisa a punto de reventar a carcajadas. Pero en un descuido, el rubio suplantó al pelirrojo y golpeo la máquina, pero al mismo tiempo, usando su don, por lo que la maquina estallo; cuando el humo se hubo disipado, el rubio le dijo a su amigo - ¡Golpéala más duro que eso!

Todos observaban a ambos chicos, pero se mantenían atentos al rubio, quien observaba a los ahí presentes. Concentro su mirada en un hombre un tanto mayor y acercándosele, le hablo.

\- ¿Usted es el encargado? - El señor tembló, aunque este gesto se intensifico al ver al joven acercársele. Éste urjo en su bolsillo derecho y jalándolo de la camisa, le pego la mano al pecho y le dejo ahí unos cuantos billetes sin retirar su mano -Es…

-Oye bravucón, déjalo…

El rubio volteo, solo para toparse con la mirada aguamarina de la joven chica. Hubo en su cabeza una maraña de pensamientos, estaba enojado y confundido, esa chica le provoco un leve escalofrío, algo que nunca jamás en su vida había sentido. Por otro lado, la joven observó sus fieros ojos, el carmesí de sus pupilas y su expresión no eran más que una careta falsa; para ella, él era como un pequeño gatito tierno, el cual se resguardaba detrás de un fiero depredador.

-Ustedes son del grupo A de la U.A.- No había sido una pregunta, su voz era seria, pero continuaba mirando al chico a los ojos -Eres Katsuki Bakugo ¿Cierto?

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido porque ella lo conociera, aunque después no pareció extrañado, el festival deportivo se había transmitido por T.V. abierta e internet, y él no era alguien común, había ganado el primer lugar.

-Oye, Bakugo…- Se acercó el joven pelirrojo, observó las expresiones de ambos chicos y los miraba alternando en los rostros de uno y otro - ¿Se conocen?

-No- Alcanzo a decir el rubio mientras seguía observando los ojos de la chica. Su confusión no había terminado ahí; algo en ella lo obligaba a controlarse, se había dado la vuelta para marcharse junto con su amigo, momento para el cual recapacito en su vestimenta. Llevaba una falda negra, blusa blanca ceñida al cuerpo y tacones; una vestimenta poco apropiada para un arcade -Hmmmmmm

Una mueca se formó en sus labios, pero sonrió a los pocos segundos. Mostro su blanca dentadura en una sonrisa sincera y se dio la vuelta para volver a su juego; sin embargo, el encargado se acercó a ella y le obsequio unas cuantas fichas.

-Esto no era lo que esperaba- Pensó en voz alta mientras jugaba, sus manos se movían con velocidad -Y el muy grosero ni siquiera me contesto, que altanero

Paso el resto del día en el arcade, sin importarle el costo o el hecho de que no había comido nada; volviendo a casa algo tarde y con una bolsa de comida congelada, se dispuso a llevar amenamente el final del día.

N/A: Hola chicos, hace mucho que no subo nada a Fanfiction, realmente es porque nunca termino mis proyectos, así que ahora que he logrado terminar esta primer parte, he querido compartirles la primera parte.

No se cuantos capítulos sean en realidad, la historia esta escrita de forma continua, yo nada mas selecciono hasta donde deseo cortarla y publicarla, pero no se preocupen, que tendran la historia completa ;)

Por otro lado, ya comenzare a trabajar en la segunda parte, así que espero sus reviews.

No sean crueles conmigo D:

Soy una veterana de los fics y la verdad tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza que quisiera meter, pero no puedo porque no quiero salirme de contexto en la historia; estoy tratando de seguir la linea del manga, por lo que estoy más emocionada con la segunda parte, así que ténganme paciencia u.u


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Boku no hero es propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei, la trama y algunos personajes son de mi autoría.

Capítulo 2

**Comienzan las Tutorías**

Por la mañana y a muy temprana hora, la chica se dirigía hacia la academia, llevaba su ropa tradicional, aún no sabía que era lo que le esperaba al llegar. La habían citado 15 minutos antes del inicio de clases, así que iba un poco apresurada.

Al llegar a la UA, las memorias de aquellos días volvieron una vez más, tenía ya una semana asistiendo al lugar, insistiendo, y hoy por fin obtendría una respuesta.

Al abrir la puerta de la dirección, pudo ver al director, Aizawa y Vlad; los tres la observaron al momento en que abrió la puerta.

-Bienvenida una vez más, Yui- Agrego el director detrás de su escritorio y sonriéndole le invito a acercarse -Me alegra que hayas venido

-Llevo una semana esperando su respuesta, así que no faltaría por nada del mundo- Se cruzó de brazos ante la espera de la respuesta - ¿Y bien?

-Entre los tres hemos llegado a una decisión, lo hablamos y lo analizamos- Comenzó Nezu mientras señalaba a Vlad y Aizawa, aunque el rostro de la chica comenzaba a hacer gestos de desesperación -Debido a los recientes ataques hacia la escuela y nuestros alumnos, nos gustaría que les dieras unas tutorías, sobre que esperar al momento de graduarse, que respondas sus dudas; es imperativo que comiences hoy mismo, durante por lo menos quince días, y serán los primeros treinta minutos de la clase A, y los treinta minutos finales del día a la clase B. No podrás abandonar el campus mientras tus deberes estén incompletos, y deberás auxiliar en las actividades que se susciten durante tu estadía aquí

Tenía apretados los labios, miraba a Nezu mientras él sonreía felizmente, como si hubiera ganado algo; pero ella no obtenía por completo lo que deseaba.

-Haciendo esto, obtendrás acceso a la información que deseas- Agregó Aizawa, quien menos estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaban por hacer, ya que, al final, el tiempo era valioso para el -Y podrás ver por ti misma, lo que él ha logrado

-Pero no puedo estar aquí todo el día- Se quejó mientras pensaba en que recibía llamadas de su socio cada veinte minutos y que, algunas solo eran para molestarla y no para asuntos de la agencia -Es… es mucho tiempo…

-Esta es la condición que requerimos para permitirte el acceso, no habrá otra manera- Agregó Aizawa -tómalo, o déjalo…

¿Qué podía hacer? Había estado esperando poder entrar para revisar las notas de Shoto, y ahora que podía, la manera en que la enclaustrarían ahí era lo que le preocupaba. Pero no tenía opción, ya estaba dentro y era lo que importaba.

-Está bien, la acepto…

-Bien, entonces ve y alístate, las clases están por comenzar- Le dijo Nezu mientras se ponía en pie, rodeaba el escritorio y se acercaba a ella para estrecharle la mano -Bienvenida de nuevo a UA

\- ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? No tengo idea de cómo voy a responder las preguntas de los chicos, por eso nunca me preocupe en ser buena ante el público- Se decía a si misma mientras caminaba hacia los vestidores, su traje estaba ahí, el mismo director había mandado pedir un duplicado. Cerró la puerta con seguro mientras dejaba golpear la frente con la pared -Mis vacaciones se arruinaron, no voy a poder pasear por ahí, ni buscar chicos guapos, esto es un fiasco. Pensé que podría relajarme un poco mientras estaba fuera de la agencia, y, por el contrario, termine con otro trabajo; no es justo, solo quería llevarme a Shoto de aquí…

Siguió lamentándose mientras se vestía, y una vez lista, se encamino hasta el salón de la clase 1-A. Sin embargo, el pánico la invadió, pero eso no la detuvo y entró. Al momento en que la chica entro al salón, aun cuando todavía no terminaban de llegar todos, provoco un poco de confusión entre los jóvenes. Su apariencia era joven, pero suponía para ellos, una amenaza después de los hechos ocurridos anteriormente, así que hubo un momento de temor por parte de unos cuantos alumnos.

\- ¿Qué hace esa chica aquí? - Pregunto una de las chicas, Ashido la señalaba con el dedo -¡De seguro viene a amenazarnos!

Yui arqueo una ceja mientras los chicos aún seguían llegando, el salón estaba casi a la mitad.

-No, yo vengo a…- Había comenzado a decir la chica, pero alguien la interrumpió.

-Debo pedirle, como representante del grupo que se retire de nuestra aula- El delegado se había puesto de pie, Iida se mantenía serio y la miraba directamente a los ojos, aunque ciertamente, había un color rosado en sus mejillas -No es correcto que vengan novias de los estudiantes a verlos

-Ah, vengo a impartirles tutoría- Yui había colocado sus manos sobre la cintura, aunque se había sonrojado al darse cuenta de que la habían confundido con una alumna de la academia. Rodo los ojos y luego murmuro -Ya empezamos completamente mal…

-Pero ¿No deberían dejarle eso a un Pro Héroe? - Pregunto Iida, aún permanecía de pie.

-Soy un Pro- Respondió Yui, aunque tuvo que contenerse para mantener la profesionalidad de su estatuto- Tengo mi propia agencia en el extranjero

Los que iban llegando no sabían ni que había pasado, Iida se había vuelto a sonrojar mientras veía con asombro a la joven peli blanca.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas- Hizo una inclinación, pero mientras regresaba a su postura normal, agrego -Solamente creo, que no sea buena idea dejar a cualquier persona…

-Ya déjala en paz, ya nos dijo que es pro- Ashido le interrumpió, sacudía la mano de un lado a otro, luego de que Iida se callara, miró a Yui nuevamente -Además, mírala, es tan bonita

Ashido apoyo sus codos en el pupitre y en sus manos su rostro, admirando a la chica, quien se había sonrojado un poco por el alago de la menor.

\- ¡Whoa! - Exclamó uno de los chicos que iba entrando al salón, Kaminari caminaba hacia su lugar, aunque realmente, se detuvo frente a Jiro - ¿Desde cuándo tenemos chicas tan bonitas en la clase?

-Es la tutora, tonto- Le dijo la chica mientras le daba un codazo en el estómago -Idiota…

\- ¿Puedo preguntarle donde estudio? - Hablo Shoji, quien, ignorando la escena media, se dirigió a la chica.

-Obviamente es una chica de UA- Comentó Mina al momento de voltear a ver a Yui -Hay demasiada confianza en ella, así me imagino ser cuando me gradué

-Así es- Respondió Yui, quien río al inicio de la frase, sintiéndose alagada nuevamente por la chica de rosa -la verdad es, que hasta apenas el año pasado aún estudiaba aquí

-Quiere decir que ¿Recién graduada ya puso una agencia? - Cuestiono Yaoyorozu, mostrando la sorpresa en sus ojos - ¿Cómo?

-La verdad es que tuve ayuda- Agregó Yui, ciertamente, todo se estaba saliendo de contexto.

-Entonces ¿hay alguien más en su agencia? - Agregó Sero, las preguntas comenzaban a surgir una tras otra.

-Seguro que es su pareja romántica o algo así- Agregó nuevamente Ashido mientras golpeaba el pupitre con ambas manos, mostrando emoción en sus palabras - ¿Vedad?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - Se sonrojo un poco ante la posibilidad de que eso fuera cierto, sabía cuántas veces la había tratado de cortejar, pero no sentía nada amoroso hacia su compañero de agencia -Es solo mi compañero de trabajo

-Haha, entonces puede que no sea tan guapo- Agregó una vez más la chica, señalando hacia el cielo la posible causa de que no estuvieran saliendo -Pero, aun así, que emoción

-Basta- Iida había tomado asiento una vez los demás habían comenzado a hacer sus preguntas a la joven, pero se puso de pie una vez observó que las cosas comenzaban a descontrolarse -Se supone que debemos comportarnos cuando hay profesores en el aula

-Hahaha- Ashido soltó una risa burlona, luego volteo a ver al chico mostrando su blanca sonrisa - ¿Lo dices tú, que te sonrojaste al mirarla?

Yui se rasco la cabeza mientras encontraba una manera de llamar la atención del grupo. Aunque no duro mucho, ya que nadie parecía mantener la seriedad.

\- ¿Y puede darnos tutorías privadas? - Pregunto mineta, aunque más bien, se ganó un golpe y un chichón por parte de Yaoyorozu.

\- ¿Qué tal si mejor nos dice como logro abrir su agencia? - Agrego la chica con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, a decir verdad, aún estamos trabajando en eso- Respondió, analizando sus palabras -Tuve suerte de que mi socio ya tuviera sus contactos listos, a parte, necesitaba a alguien con una habilidad más física que la de él

\- ¿Podría decirnos a que país se fue? - Pregunto Uraraka mientras levantaba la mano.

-Estados Unidos, por alguna razón, mi compañero quería que entrenáramos más en ese país- Respondió, dio un vistazo rápido a toda la clase y continuo -Aunque la población es muy grande y el trabajo es mucho más pesado

-Entonces usted puede ayudarnos con el inglés, ¿verdad? - Pregunto Kirishima con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Huuuum, creo que si- Lo pensó por un momento, lo cierto era que podía darles algunos consejos -Un poco, creo que puedo ayudarles si lo necesitan

\- ¿Qué te parece Bakugo? - Se dirigió el pelirrojo al chico ubicado a un lado de la ventana, quien apenas lo miró de reojo -La chica del arcade resulto no ser solo bonita y tonta como Ashido

Bakugo bufó, volteo la mirada hacia la ventana y cruzo las piernas sobre su pupitre. Aunque cierto era, que algo le llamaba la atención sobre esa chica.

-Hahaha ¿Me quisiste decir bonita? - Pregunto Ashido un tanto emocionada, pero lo siguiente, estaba cargado de burla -Recuerda que quedé encima de ti en el examen, obtuve mejor calificación que tú

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Ashido, Yui sentía que aun pertenecía a ese mundo, uno donde se era estudiante y sin preocupaciones mayores; pero debía alejar esos pensamientos, ellos ya habían pasado por algunas batallas, probablemente más peligrosas que las que ella había enfrentado en el mundo exterior antes de graduarse.

-Disculpe…- Habló por primera vez Tsuyu quien, colocando un dedo sobre su mentón pregunto -¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Lo lamento, las cosas avanzaron muy deprisa y lo olvide- Observó nuevamente a la clase completa, debía dejar de sentirse como uno de ellos -Soy la Pro Héroe Mightyngale, pero si se les hace muy largo, pueden decirme Yui

\- ¿Quién fue su mentor mientras fue estudiante? - Pregunto Sato al momento de alzar la mano.

La puerta se abrió, Aizawa estaba parado a la entrada y mirándola fijamente, le señalo el pasillo.

-Se los dejare a la imaginación, los veré mañana- Muchos se quejaron, antes de darse la media vuelta, busco al rubio con curiosidad, sonrió al ver que seguía tratando de evitarla y sin decir nada más, salió del aula para dejarle su lugar a Eraserhead.

Decidió ir a comer algo después de retirarse del salón de la case 1-A, no había desayunado nada y estaba muerta de hambre. Para sus suerte Lunch Rush no se negó a darle algo, así que tomó asiento y degustó su primera comida del día; cuando la cafetería comenzó a llenarse a la hora del almuerzo, ella decidió marcharse.

-Oh, profesora- Le llamó Uraraka al verla pasar cerca de donde ellos se encontraban -¿A dónde va?

-Iré a ver qué puedo hacer mientras espero la tutoría con la clase B, no me dejarán salir de aquí hasta que terminen las clases Se rasco la nuca y se mordió la lengua -La verdad es que no me gusta que aún pueda confundirme con los estudiantes

-Si Ashido estuviera aquí, diría algo sumamente positivo- Comento Jiro, luego se rasco la mejilla -Pero tiene razón, aún se muestra muy segura, y eso se diferencia de los demás, incluso de los de último año

-Se los agradezco, y también quiero darles las gracias- Todos se sorprendieron, mirándola a la vez con los ojos bien abiertos -Me ayudaron a tener un poco más de confianza en mí misma. Ciertamente no tenía idea de lo que iba a platicar con ustedes

-No se preocupe profesora, lo hizo excelente- Agregó Uraraka, luego recordó algo que la peli blanca había dicho -Oh, cierto, prefiere Yui ¿Verdad?

-Sí, creo que es por el hecho de que aún no me acostumbro a mi nombre de héroe- Volvió a rascarse la mejilla, luego observó a Mineta -oh, interesante…

Yui tocó la cabeza del pequeño, pero entonces, la bola quedó adherida a su mano.

-Ay no, creo que no debí haber hecho eso- Dijo la chica mientras veía la bola morada pegada a su mano –Mineta, quítala…

-No creo que eso sea prudente, podría arrancarle la piel- Dijo el chico, victorioso, como si obtuviera algo con ello -Quizá…

-No juegues Mineta, quítasela- Exclamó Jiro, pero tomando al pequeño entre sus manos y apretándolo por la cara -Hazlo

-No- Mineta tomó otra bola pegajosa de su cabeza y la adhirió al cuerpo de Yui -Je…

-Oye, más vale que retires esto de una vez- Se quejó la chica mientras pelaba con su mano para intentar quitarse la bola, pero entonces, su mano golpeo algo o a alguien; sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver a Midoriya pegado a su mano -Esto no es bueno…

-Esto se está poniendo interesante- Murmuro el pequeño mientras aún se encontraba entre las manos de Jiro, y pegando otra bola al cuerpo de Yui, hizo que todo se volviera un caos -Los pequeños somos muy problemáticos

-Mightyngale, espera no te… ah…- De una u otra manera, Mineta había pegado otra bola sobre la chica, la cual había terminado en su rostro y, por ende, pegada a Midoriya justamente en la mejilla también -Hiiiiiii, esto es peligroso

Kaminari y Jiro trataban de auxiliar, aunque la ayuda de Kaminari estaba un tanto obsoleta, Jiro intervenía para que los rostros de ambos no se acercaran demasiado. Por otro lado, Uraraka estaba en shock por la cercanía de ambos chicos, pero no parecía ser la única; a lo lejos, Bakugo observaba la escena, y ciertamente, le molestaba la cercanía que la chica tenía con el otro muchacho.

-Oye, Bakugo- Le llamó Kirishima, momento para el cual, Bakugo lo volteo a ver casi envuelto en llamas de furia -Oh, siempre armando alboroto

-Tsch…- Desvió la mirada mientras veía caer a ambos chicos al piso de tan enredados que estaban -Vámonos de aquí

Kirishima se encogió de brazos y siguió a su amigo. Cuando llegaron a un lugar más tranquilo, se sentaron en el piso y disfrutaron de sus respectivos almuerzos.

-Oye, en verdad necesito ayuda con el inglés. Quiero pedirle a Mightyngale que me dé tutorías…- El peli rojo volteo a ver a su amigo, quien tenía la mirada en el cielo - ¿Me acompañarías? Por favor, prometo hacer cualquier cosa por ti, pero no quiero ir solo

-Que molesto, no tengo porque ir a tutorías de inglés- Se quejó el rubio mientras lanzaba su basura a un contenedor -Ve tú solo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

El silencio reino entre ellos, Bakugo no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y ciertamente, le llamaba demasiado la atención como para negarse acompañar a su amigo a una tutoría.

Por otro lado, recovery girl había tenido que despegar a ambos jóvenes, principalmente sin dañar la piel de ambos. Cuando terminó, solo una marca notoria había quedado en el rostro de ambos.

-Lamento mucho haberte enredado en esto Midoriya- Le dijo la chica una vez salieron de la enfermería –No pensé que eso pudiera pasar, aun desconozco sus quirk

-Ah, no tienes por qué disculparte, Mineta tiene la mala costumbre de ser un acosador nato, aunque nunca le sale bien- Ella mostró una sonrisa de lado –Lo malo es que me perdí buena parte de la clase

-Lo siento, creo que debo ser más cuidadosa con sus quirk- Continuo ella mientras caminaba –Te veré luego Midoriya

La tutoría con la clase B había sido diferente, haber interrumpido a Vlad y soportar a ciertos alumnos poco normales, le habían hecho ver lo difícil que era pararse en un salón de clases al frente y dar una "clase". Estaba dirigiéndose a los vestidores, cuando una voz gritando su nombre la detuvo.

-¡Profesora!- Grito nuevamente el chico pelirrojo, quien venía corriendo a lo lejos -¡Espere por favor!

Yui se detuvo, Kirishima llegó hasta donde ella se encontraba, a lo lejos, pudo observar a Bakugo acercase con menos urgencia que su amigo.

-¿Qué sucede Kirishima?- Preguntó, al menos mientras esperaba a que él recuperara el aliento –Las clases terminaron, deberías ira casa

-Quiero… solicitar su ayuda, con unas tutorías para inglés- Esto no le sorprendía, ya que él había preguntado en primera instancia sobre si podría ayudarles. Realmente no creía que el chico tuviera tantos problemas con la clase de Present Mic –Por favor, realmente necesito de su ayuda

La chica suspiro, Bakugo llegó hasta donde ellos se encontraban, aunque no estaba segura si quería tomar las tutorías, o sí solo acompañaba al chico.

-Está bien, supongo que podemos usar el salón de la clase, vamos- Tomo el mando mientras los chicos la seguían, Kirishima parecía feliz, pero la expresión de Bakugo la mantenía en duda. Nadie dijo nada mientras caminaban hacia el salón, solo la sonrisa de Kirishima asomarse –Muy bien, necesito un resumen rápido de tu problema

Yui cerró la puerta del salón mientras Kirishima y Bakugo tomaban asiento, y con un espacio de distancia para no interrumpir su concentración. Kirishima comenzó a hablar una vez se acomodó en su lugar, por lo que ella le puso total atención, dándose cuenta de lo grave del problema del muchacho; debía trabajar mucho con él para poder dejarlo en un nivel intermedio, aunque lo demás, dependía de él como estudiante.

-Muy bien, voy a escribir unos cuantos enunciados en el pizarrón y quiero que me los traduzcas- Yui se alejó de los chicos, comenzando a escribir en el pizarrón. De reojo, observaba como Bakugo no le quitaba los ojos de encima, al menos durante el tiempo que les daba la espalda a ambos –Muy bien Kirishima, empieza

-Tsch- Expresó Bakugo mientras soltaba la pluma con la que había escrito las traducciones de lo que Yui había escrito –Serás idiota si no puedes hacerlo…

-Vaya, con que muy listo- Yui se acercó a Bakugo, tomó su cuaderno y revisó todas las palabras, las cuales, estaban correctamente traducidas al inglés. Sonrió, pero más por el hecho de que había logrado su objetivo –So what are you doing here?

Bakugo desvió la mirada, se cruzó de brazos y subió los pies al pupitre, hacia su mayor esfuerzo para no verla a los ojos, ya que eran totalmente lo opuestos a los de él. Le provocaban calma, tranquilidad, y no quería sentir ese sentimiento.

-I noticed you looking at me- Le dijo la chica mientras cruzaba los brazos suavemente sobre el pecho.

-It's nothing- Agregó el chico, y aun viendo hacia la ventana, le ignoro.

Yui se moría de risa en su interior, aunque tuvo que morderse la lengua mientras tomaba el cuaderno y la pluma del chico. Kirishima había comenzado a tener problemas, así que demando atención, por lo que dejó el cuaderno de Bakugo sobre sus piernas, alcanzando a leer en una pulcra caligrafía romana la palabra "I LIKE YOU" en mayúsculas.

Las mejillas de Bakugo se sonrojaron, para ese momento Yui ya se había volteado para ponerle la debida atención a Kirishima, donde habían entrado a un momento de discusión educativa. El rubio observó como la paciencia parecía ser una de sus virtudes, a pesar de que su amigo seguía equivocándose, ella se tomaba el tiempo necesario para explicarle cada uno de los errores que había cometido. Había anotado en el cuaderno de Kirishima un par de ejercicios más, lo que hizo que el chico volviera a concentrarse en sus deberes, ignorando lo que había pasado con él.

Bakugo ponía total atención a las correcciones que ella hacía con respecto a las traducciones de Kirishima. La nota de la chica lo había desconcertado, había roto el equilibrio que su mente solía llevar y deshizo por un momento la máscara de chico rudo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Kirishima estaba un poco más instruido y con ideas un poco más claras. Se sentía feliz de no haberse equivocado con las tutorías y esperaba poder volver a verla al finalizar las clases para aprender un poco más o que, por lo menos, le aclarara las dudas del día.

-Muchas gracias Mightyngale, me ha servido de mucho- Dijo Kirishima muy emocionado mientras se colocaba la mochila al hombro –Crees… ¿Qué podríamos vernos nuevamente en la semana para aclarar las dudas que surjan?

-No veo porque no, aprendes rápido Kirishima, así que está bien- Respondió, esto le dio esperanzas de seguir viendo al rubio un poco más de tiempo a parte de los treinta minutos que duraba la tutoría en el salón –Los veo mañana, que descansen

Bakugo y Kirishima caminaron a paso apresurado mientras que ella caminaba por detrás, era la primera vez que sentía tanto interés en un chico menor que ella. Bakugo volteo una vez más hacia atrás, donde ella se encontraba, no estaba tan cercas de ellos, pero pudo verla tomar su móvil y verla hacer gestos ante la pantalla, la cual reflejaba su luz en el rostro de la chica, dejándole ver el agua marina de sus ojos.

-Oye, Bakugo- Le llamo su amigo al ver que no le seguía –Oh, te gusta…

-¡Cállate!- Le grito Bakugo para comenzar a caminar nuevamente –Tch, no es nada…

Kirishima dejó escapar una sonrisa burlona, sabía cómo molestar a su amigo de ahora en adelante, pero no revelaría jamás el secreto del rubio. Por otro lado, la chica podía cambiarse de vestimenta, aunque lo único que llevaba, esa su traje formal.

-No todo parece arruinado- Comento para sí misma mientras guardaba su traje de héroe en su respectivo lugar. Se terminó de acomodar la blusa y se colocó los tacones, luego se miró en el espejo –Creo que deberé de ir a comprar un poco de ropa, no traigo mucha y mi estancia aquí ya duro mucho. Nezu sí que supo cómo manipularme

Salió de las instalaciones hasta dirigirse a la salida del campus. Llevaba una pequeña bolsa de mano, y a simple vista, dejaba de ser una heroína con esa vestimenta. Cuando llego a su apartamento, lanzo todo al cesto de la ropa sucia y se puso un poco de ropa normal, debía ir a lavar ropa, así que se alisto para salir.

-Tengo que hacerme a la idea de que estaré quince días más aquí y que deberé estar encerrada en la escuela como si fuera una profesora más- Había alistado su cesto, estaba parada frente a la puerta y con todo el dolor de su corazón, lo tomó y salió de casa camino hacia las lavadoras –Pude haber dejado todo en la tintorería, pero no, ahí voy a complicarme la existencia

Cuando llego a las lavadoras, su celular no paraba de sonar. Estaba cansada, fastidiada y frustrada; no deseaba hablar con él, no en esos momentos.

-No es momento para hablar contigo, déjame descansar aunque sea unos minutos- Apago su teléfono y lo metió en la pequeña bolsa que llevaba pegada a su short. Había puesto ya su ropa en dos lavadoras, la de la ropa oscura y la ropa clara, así que tomo asiento y tomo un periódico que se encontraba a su lado –All Might, tengo entendido que está dando clases en UA, pero no lo he visto en ningún momento…

Justo en ese momento, el susodicho se encontraba ahí también, solo que, como todos los demás ciudadanos, no conocía su forma actual; aquella que solamente pocos conocían. Estaba intrigado por los comentarios que pudiera decir la chica, así que se acercó disimuladamente a ella.

-¿Qué tipo de clase les impartirá a los chicos?- Se preguntó a sí misma mientras leía los reportajes más recientes sobre los acontecimientos suscitados en meses anteriores, al parecer, era una recopilación –Tch, estoy segura que ni siquiera hizo nada por la ciudad, solo se quedó ahí parado y observo, o estaba en otro lugar…

El rubio se asomó por detrás de ella, pudo ver el artículo en el que se nombraba a Endeavor como aquel que derrotara a Stain el asesino de héroes. Por otro lado, ella se molestaba más y más cada vez que continuaba leyendo el artículo, así que lo cerro de golpe y lo dejo a un lado de ella.

-Espero poder irme de aquí lo más pronto posible, entre menos vea su horrible cara mejor- Continuaba hablando sola, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia del rubio ¿o sí? Su don aun no era conocido por el rubio, o al menos, nadie le había relatado de ello –Disculpe si lo moleste con mis pensamientos

All Might se sorprendió por las palabras de la chica, ella volteo a verlo levemente por el rabillo del ojo, mostro una sonrisa y se dispuso a cuidar su ropa nuevamente. Él no le dijo nada, sólo la observo por unos momentos y luego volteo a ver el periódico; el rostro de Endeavor estaba al frente, esto le llamo la atención, ya que fue por lo dicho en ese artículo que ella había vociferado esas palabras.

-Yo no creo que sea un mal héroe- Comento All Might, al fin y al cabo, y a pesar de saber sus ambiciones por querer ser el número uno, sabía que Endeavor siempre combatiría el mal y trataría de estar un paso al frente que él –Tal vez… solo fue coincidencia

-Para ese hombre no existen ese tipo de cosas, solo las oportunidades- Agrego ella sin voltear si quiera a verlo –Busca lo mejor, pero no para los demás, sino únicamente para su propio beneficio. El jamás podrá estar a la altura de All Might, ni siquiera merece el título de héroe numero dos

Esto lo tomo por sorpresa, jamás había escuchado hablar a alguien así de aquel que fungiría en esos momentos como el segundo mejor héroe. Tal vez, podría darse a la tarea de indagar un poco más en la vida de la chica sin necesidad de arriesgar su identidad.

-Probablemente lo estás viendo del lado equivocado de la moneda- Tratar de defender a Endeavor, era como tratar de quitarse una espina de la mano sin éxito, logrando que esta se clave cada vez más en la piel, al menos, con ella –Él podría llegar a ser el número uno si All Might se retirara o algo sumamente malo sucediera

Ella había terminado de sacar su ropa de la lavadora, se disponía a avanzar a las secadoras, pero la mirada que le había lanzado al pobre hombre, nadie la podía comprar mejor más que con un villano. Eso no la hacía feliz en absoluto, pensar en que el símbolo de la paz se retirara o sufriera algo grave ¡ni de locos! All Might era indestructible ¿o no?

-No creo que eso llegue a pasar, la pasión que All Might tiene por su profesión es demasiada, tendría que ser algo muy grave como para dimitir de su posición- Agregó la chica, aun manteniendo su firmeza y admiración por All Might –En tal caso, jamás aceptaría a Endeavor como el número uno, y nadie nunca me hará cambiar de opinión

Las palabras de la chica llamaron cada vez más su atención, pondría mucha más atención en la escuela a ver que más podría sacarle, así que dejo morir la conversación con ella, al menos, hasta que ella lo llamo nuevamente.

-Mil disculpas por mis palabras, sé que están un tanto fuera de contexto, pero cada quien mantiene su propia opinión, y no quisiera cambiar la de nadie más- Había hecho una pequeña reverencia, luego le miró –Que tenga un buen día señor

Ella tomo sus cosas y se marchó de la lavandería, le fue demasiado extraño que ella pensará así de quien en un futuro lo reemplazaría. Esto lo hizo pensar y tal vez, al día siguiente podría averiguarlo y ya estaba pensando en una manera de convivir con la chica.

Por otro lado, la joven caminaba a paso despreocupado mientras cargaba su cesto y se dirigía hacia su casa. Saco su celular de la bolsa y lo encendió; tenía unos veinte mensajes y cuarenta llamadas perdidas en tan solo unos cuantos minutos.

-Este sujeto no tiene nada más importante que hacer, se supone que debería estar terminando los trámites que habían quedado pendientes- Se quejó ella mientras leía los mensajes, todos decían lo mismo, ninguno le decía que algo malo estuviera pasando – ¿En qué momento fue que me enredé en este lío?

Cuando llego a su casa, guardo su ropa y encendió la televisión. No era muy de su agrado, pero era de la manera en que se había enterado de la estadía de Shoto en la escuela. La apagó a los pocos minutos y entonces, su teléfono volvió a sonar.

-Dime que tienes algo sumamente importante que decirme- Se quejó ella mientras esperaba las palabras de su compañero. Se había dejado resbalar por el sofá y casi se hundía entre los cojines del mismo.

-Oh, veo que no te va muy bien, tu humor me dice muchas cosas de cómo te ha ido en este día- Una risita burlona se escuchó de fondo, la chic bufó mientras su cabeza se hundía más y más en esponjoso respaldo –Vamos cariño, eres un libro abierto aún a esta distancia, y puedo saber fácilmente que no has conseguido aun lo que fuiste a buscar

-Pueeees, estas un poco equivocado- La chica sostenía el celular con su hombro mientras se miraba las uñas, cortas e impecables y con una capa de brillo rosado, la cual acababa de comenzar a aplicar –Pude lograr que Nezu me abriera las puertas de UA y que me dejara ver el expediente de Shoto, sin embargo, me recluirá dos semanas dentro de la institución dándoles tutorías a los chicos y ayudándoles a los demás profesores en lo que necesiten

-Eso no ha de ser divertido para ti, sobre todo porque amas mucho expresarte hacía con los demás- Y nuevamente la risa de fondo, esto hizo que ella se molestara aún más por el comentario –Y dime preciosa, ¿ya viste el expediente de tu sobrino?

-No, aún no me doy ese lujo, fue el primer día y no estuvo para nada grato como me trato- Mascullo entre dientes, no al menos después de lo que había sucedido en la cafetería con Mineta, Izuku y los demás - ¿Has solucionado algo de lo que nos falta?

-Muy poco, el papeleo sigue siendo lento- Yui expulso un bufido sumamente marcado, pero el hombre al otro lado del teléfono continuo –No demores mucho cariño, me haces falta y aun te necesito aquí para terminar los detalles de la organización

-Volveré en cuanto todo termine, tú tienes mucho trabajo que hacer ahí- Respondió ella mientras dejaba caer ambos manos sobre las piernas –En cuanto tenga el expediente de Shoto en mis manos, sabré si todo está bien o no, aunque creo, que no la había estado pasando para nada bien estos meses

-De acuerdo, pero más vale que termines pronto- Agregó mientras reía, esto le fastidiaba hasta cierto punto –No me hagas ir por ti a Japón ¿De acuerdo?

-No te daré el gusto- Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de colgar, se hundió por completo en el sofá y dejo secar su esmalte por sí solo. Salió de sus pensamientos y se puso de pie –Creo que será mejor dormir, hoy no fue un muy buen día, no para mis energías y emociones

Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama, se abrazó a una almohada y mirando por la ventana, sonrió. Su mente divagó en los ojos carmesí del rubio, aunque comenzó a cuestionarse si realmente le gustaba o si solo era pura atracción física; quien sabe, probablemente era un poco de las dos, o… ¿realmente le gustaba?

Hundió el rostro en la almohada mientras sopesaba la idea de que estaba sintiendo algo por el chico, pero luego recapacito, apenas lo conocía y ya se sentía como en una nube.

-Bien, muy bien hecho Yui- Se riño a sí misma mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño –Has vuelto cuatro años en el pasado y ahora estas ensimismada con un chiquillo que apenas conoces, bien por ti

Se cruzó de brazos mientras veía el techo de la habitación, le era imposible conciliar el sueño y sabía que el día de mañana lo pagaría con creces.

No fue hasta casi las dos de la mañana que su cerebro comenzó a relajarse, tal vez ya eran las dos con treinta cuando pudo conciliar el sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Boku no hero es propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei, la trama y algunos personajes son de mi autoría.

_Capítulo 3_

_**Ground Betta… y sus secretos**_

Por la mañana…

\- ¡Me quede dormida! - Exclamó al momento de lanzar la sabana por el aire y salir corriendo a darse una ducha rápida -El frío es mental… el frío es mental…

No había esperado a que el agua caliente saliera, se lavó rápidamente el cabello, el cuerpo y salió cuando sintió que la última burbuja jabonosa desapareció de su cuerpo.

Se había puesto una pantalonera y una playera cualquiera, usaría su traje de héroe, a fin de cuentas, tomó su pequeña bolsa y salió corriendo camino a U.A.

Por otro lado, los chicos comenzaban a llegar la escuela poco a poco, entraban a sus salones y tomaban asiento o platicaban con otros chicos. Sin embargo, la clase A esperaba la llegada de la profesora en turno.

-Mightyngale ya ha tardado- Murmuro Midoriya mientras veía por la ventana -Ayer ya estaba aquí a estas horas…

\- ¿Le habrá pasado algo? - Se preguntó a si misma Tsuyu mientras todos volteaban a ver a la puerta.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y Yui estaba ahí, apenas con un aliento y con su cabello suelto. Todos la miraron, se había apoyado en las rodillas para recuperarse.

-Lamento haber… llegado tarde…- Inhalaba y exhalaba mientras se recuperaba, había avanzado unos cuantos pasos, pero volvió a la posición inicial para recuperar el aliento. Unos minutos después, se irguió y pudo ponerse íntegramente frente a los chicos -Bien, una enorme disculpa por haber llegado tarde, pero al igual que ustedes, también puedo quedarme dormida. Pero bueno, prosigamos… 

-Profesora- Todos voltearon al lugar que ocupaba Hagakure -Esto es algo más, como personal, pero desde ayer me pregunte el que paso con su familia, ellos ¿Qué opinaron o que hicieron cuando les dijo que se iba?

Este no era un tema a tratar, pero tenía importancia, ya que ella no tenía una buena relación con sus padres, entonces poco le importo lo que dijeran; pero ello, sus alumnos, estaban en otro nivel. Shoto y ella cruzaron miradas, aun no era el momento para revelar su parentesco.

-Bueno, esto si es algo complicado de explicar- Se rasco la nuca y con una mano en la cintura trato de mostrar sinceridad ante algunas cuantas mentiras que saldrían de su boca -Es algo complicado, ya que mi familia y yo no estábamos en muy buenos términos

La gran mayoría se sorprendió por sus palabras, a Shoto no le sorprendía en absoluto y Bakugo la miraba con atención mientras seguía rebuscando en su cabeza aquel recuerdo del pasado.

-Entonces, no trataron de detenerla ¿Cierto? - Pregunto Iida mientras la miraba, ella asintió.

-Bueno, no es que no trataran de detenerme, lo hicieron a su manera, ya que me escondían mis cosas y gritábamos por toda la casa. Había cosas volando por todos lados y muchas cosas se quedaron aquí, en Japón- No le gustaba mucho hablar de su pasado, y menos de sus padres, pero tal vez, tenía que contarlo

-Ni siquiera me he reconciliado con mis padres, no los he visto en un año y, tampoco me estoy quedando con ellos, rente un departamento lejos del sector en que ellos viven

\- ¿ha pensado reconciliarse con ellos? – Esta vez fue Uraraka la que pregunto

-Aún no lo sé, tengo muchas cosas que arreglar en Japón, pero aún no me siento segura del todo- La clase había enmudecido, ellos eran unidos y, por ende, eran buenos con sus familias. Ahora mismo estaban teniendo sus dudas. Sin embargo, ella trato de bajar la tensión de las cosas -Creo que, lo más importante de esto, es que deben siempre mantenerse unidos a su familia, saber que tienen en quien apoyarse y sobre todo, que pueden contar con ellos para lo que necesiten. Pero también deben entender que ellos deberán respetar sus decisiones, eso es lo más importante

Cuando su tutoría hubo terminado, la clase con Midnight comenzó casi de inmediato y se dirigió a la sala de maestros, lugar donde tuvo la oportunidad de tomar un breve descanso para reponerse de su insomnio. Abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo como si las horas hubieran pasado, pero había despertado justo para ir a la cafetería con suficiente tiempo y tomar algunos alimentos sin que se aglutinara la gente en el lugar.

-Profesora- Escuchó la voz de Ashido detrás de ella, tembló, después del día anterior, sentía que era mejor estar lejos de ellos –Venga y siéntese con nosotros

-¡Paso!- Dijo ella, lo que provoco unas cuantas risas entre los demás chicos –Creo que tuve suficiente con lo que paso ayer

-Mineta no está, Midnight lo dejo castigado- Agregó Kaminari mientras se acercaba a ella –Creo que podrá estar tranquila profesora

-Más les vale, no tengo ánimos para otra escena escandalosa- Murmuro, pero avanzaba junto con el grupo de chicos a una mesa amplia. Cuando se sentaron, los observó a todos –No he tenido la oportunidad de verlos en acción, lo único que se dé ustedes es por el festival deportivo

-Después de mediodía tendremos clase con All Might, podría estar presente en la cabina de evaluación- Comento Jiro con la cuchara en la mano, eso provoco que los ojos de sus amigos se iluminaran –No creo que All Might este en desacuerdo

-Yo tampoco lo creo, pero será decisión de él permitirme entrar o no a su evaluación…

Se quedó cómodamente platicando con los chicos mientras comían, cuando todos volvieron a clases, ella se encaminaba a la sala de maestros, pero algo la obligo a detenerse y mantenerse alerta.

-¿Uh?- Una mancha entre negra y azul apareció de la nada y la tomo de golpe, llevándosela por toda la institución y hasta detenerse en la sala de prácticas. Ella no había tenido tiempo de defenderse, cuando fue colocada en el piso, pudo ver de quien se trataba antes de decir cualquier otra cosa –All… Might

-La clase A necesita más experiencia de campo- Dijo el musculoso hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro, luego la miro a ella -¿Qué tan buena villana eres?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, All Might comenzó a explicarle la dinámica de la práctica de ese día.

Ella actuaría como una villana, la cual trataba de huir de los héroes, en combates individuales tratarían de mostrarle a los chicos lo que se vivía la mayor parte del tiempo en las calles de la ciudad.

Para cuando los chicos llegaron a Ground Betta, All Might y Yui ya los esperaban a la entrada.

-Bienvenidos jóvenes héroes, la prueba de hoy consistirá en algo muy simple- Comenzó a explicarles All Might, Yui llevaba una caja -Todos deberán tomar un número y prepararse para evitar que el villano huya, pero sobre todo, no deberán perderle de vista en ningun momento; tendrán un minuto para superar la prueba. Tienen dos maneras de perder, la primera, es siendo derrotados por su enemigo o, la segunda, es perder de vista al enemigo al momento del combate. Si le pierden de vista por al menos cinco segundos, perderán

-Disculpe, All Might pero...- Asui alzó la mano, todos la miraron -¿Quién será nuestro oponente?

-Aprovechando la momentánea estancia de Mightyngale, decidí que sería bueno hacernos de sus servicios para este entrenamiento- Señalo All Might a la chica, quien asintió. Los ojos de Ashido brillaron y Bakugo la observaba con detenimiento -Ya que desconocen sus habilidades, será imperativo que traten de sacarlas al aire para los demás, los primeros tendrán una carga muy grande, así que comiencen

Todos formaron una fila frente a Yui y comenzaron a tomar sus números. Cuando todos estuvieron listos y enumerados, el primer contendiente de Mightyngale se encontraba ya en la arena.

-Bien, esto será muy fácil- Se dijo Sero a sí mismo y comenzó la persecución.

Yui no había usado ninguna habilidad relevante, únicamente esquivaba, corría y huía de sus atacantes. Sero la perdió de vista cuando intento atraparla, siendo él quien cayera víctima de su propio ataque, por otro lado, Iida la perdió de vista en el tiempo límite especificado. Sin embargo, fue el tercer contendiente quien le causara un poco más de dificultades, pero logró derrotar tanto a Tokoyami como a Dark Shadow. Yaoyorozu, Ashido y Shoji cayeron en tan solo unos segundos.

El séptimo oponente era Shoto, quien al momento de comenzar empezó a perseguirla con su camino de hielo, estaba por pisarle los talones, y aunque logró detenerla un poco al momento de congelarle una pierna, ésta rompio el hielo rápidamente y logro esquivar una oleada de hielo.

-Qué extraño, Todorki logró predecir sus movimientos- Murmuró Yaoyorozu mientras continuaba viendo la pelea -Como si el conociera que es lo que Mightyngale haría al momento de que rompiera el hielo; trato de inmovilizarla por completo

Todos asintieron, les quedaban escasos veinte segundos, por lo que Yui no le daría la victoria al chico, así que lo encaró de frente y con unos ágiles movimientos y con el impulso de las paredes y los muros de hielo, le derribo, dejándolo inmóvil.

-Siete contrincantes y nadie ha podido derrotarla- Murmuro Midoriya viendo como había caído su amigo -Tiene un alto nivel de movilidad, conoce el Ground Betta, lo que ya también nos deja en desventaja y, seguimos sin conocer cuáles son sus habilidades

El octavo combate comenzó, Aoyama no fue oponente para Yui, cayendo al segundo ocho. El noveno encuentro comenzó sin preámbulos, pero Yui si parecía estar en desventaja esta vez, necesitaría de toda su concentración y habilidades para poder lidiar con alguien a quien no podía ver.

-Temí mucho que llegara este encuentro- Pensó mientras dirigía las corrientes de aire a su al rededor -No puedo sentirla...

Sintió un leve roce en su brazo, esto la hizo dar un golpe innecesario, algo que le hizo perder la concentración y luego cayó. Yui había sido tomada por la espalda, pero trataba de alejar a la chica con su poder, pero le fue completamente inútil, ya que no podía ver exactamente el área en que debía concentrar su poder.

-¡Tiempo!- Se escuchó decir a All Might -Toru Hagakure gana

Todos se sorprendieron por la hazaña de la chica invisible, sin embargo, Jiro golpeo a Mineta y Kaminari por comenzar a decir obscenidades.

-Dos chicas... peleando...- Murmuraba Mineta mientras seguía observando las repeticiones del combate -¿Que nadie se pone a pensar que está completamente desnuda?

-Uh... continuemos...- Dijo All Might mientras veía a Kirishima tomar su posición -Comiencen

Kirishima había conseguido no perderla de vista, y hubiera ganado, de no ser porque Yui contraataco de último momento y logró hacer que la perdiera de vista; caso similar fue con Ojiro, quien despues de veinte segundos, la perdió de vista.

-Bien, ha llegado mi turno- Dijo Bakugo mientras se colocaba en posición -La chica invisible no será la única en ganar

La campana sonó, Bakugo comenzó a perseguir a la chica, quien al ver que le pisaba los talones, decidió hacer unas cuantas maniobras evasivas; sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente.

-Tsch, sí que es rápido- Se encontraba zigzagueando entre los edificios, pero al mismo tiempo se elevaba más -No creo que pueda llegar tan alto

Cuando volteo la vista hacia atrás, el chico no estaba más, por lo que al regresar su vista al frente, lo tenía a unos cuantos metros y, cayendo en picada, la arrastro hasta el pie del edificio.

-Rayos- Se quejó mientras tosía un poco por el polvo que provoco el choque de su cuerpo contra el muro, había comenzado a alejar el polvo, pero entonces una de las granadas de Bakugo golpeo el piso cerca a sus pies y la mando volar -Este chico... ah... ahí

Logró detener un golpe del rubio, pero el trato de golpearla con el brazo libre, algo que pudo desviar gracias a sus habilidades. Bakugo logró empujarla hasta una pared, momento para el cual, aprovecho para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué?- Se alejó rápidamente de ella aprovechando aún el humo de la granada -¿qué ha hecho? ¿Por qué? Vamos Yui, no puedes distraerte por algo como esto...

La nube de humo se disipo de un momento a otro, Bakugo estaba ya acercándose a ella, pero no lo dejaría ganar. Alcanzo a escabullirse y tomar altura, luego y como si tuviera una pared, se apoyó en el aire y con ambas manos frente a ella, derribo a Bakugo.

El polvo no les permitía ver con claridad, esto lo sabía bien ella, por lo que aprovecho la oportunidad.

-No sé qué demonios es lo que estás pensando o tratando de hacer- Le dijo al oído mientras lo sometía fuertemente en el piso, estaba apoyada sobre su espalda y le susurraba al oído -Pero probablemente haya algo de lo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar

Una corriente de aire hizo que el polvo se elevara, dejando ver a Bakugo en el piso y a la chica sobre el. La sorpresa los invadió, Bakugo había demostrado estar a la par con la velocidad de la chica, pero ni siquiera él había podido ser capaz de derrotarle.

Cuando Bakugo volvió a la sala de observación, el combate con Koda ya había comenzado. Estaba callado y cruzado de brazos mientras observaba las diferentes posiciones de las cámaras.

-Oye, Bakugo...- Le llamó Kirishima mientras se acercaba, el rubio ni se inmuto en prestarle atención -¿sucedió algo durante el combate?

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia- Soltó el rubio, observando como Koda había caído -Sus habilidades siguen siendo un misterio...

Asui era la siguiente, había logrado darle batalla a la chica mientras la perseguía hábilmente y trataba de atraparla con su lengua, sin embargo, no pudo evitar ser llevaba a la derrota en unos cuantos segundos.

Kaminari, Uraraka, Mineta y Jiro tuvieron el mismo encuentro efímero y con pocos segundos de persecución.

-Bien, ahora es mi turno- La sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro la hizo sonreír a ella -Enséñame más...

Yui alzó una ceja, la campana sonó y la persecución comenzó. Yui se alzaba por entre los edificios, subía y bajaba una y otra vez; de pronto, una corriente de aire le cortó en la mejilla, esto no logró frenar al peli verde.

-Debo alcanzarla, atraparla y ganar- Pensó el chico mientras aumentaba un poco el paso, pero justo cuando parecía que iba a tomarla del brazo, ella desapareció -¿Eh? ¿Dónde está?

-Derecha- Yui había golpeado a Deku en el estómago, algo que tomo como ventaja para huir -Dos... uno... ¡Ah!

Midoriya había usado más del cinco por ciento de OFA para darle alcance, aún a pesar de que seguía con poco aire por el golpe de la chica.

-¿Cómo puede moverse? Traspase su cuerpo con un golpe de aire y le quite el suficiente como para que no se moviera- Pensó mientras el chico la tenía fuertemente entre sus brazos -Aún quedan diez segundos, debo moverme

-No te... escaparas...- Alcanzó a decir mientras ambos caían de un edificio -Tengo que...

-Lo siento Midoriya, pero aún tienes cosas que aprender- La chica lo tomo de la cabeza, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento al sacarle el suficiente oxígeno -Descansa un rato...

Bakugo observaba la pantalla con los ojos bien abiertos, en su mente se repetían una y otra vez los brazos de Midoriya rodear el cuerpo de la chica con fuerza. La sangre le hervía, pero no quería admitir el porqué.

Cuando al fin llegó el turno de Sato, todos se sorprendieron al ver que pudo ganarle a la chica al no dejar que se perdiera de su vista y lograr esquivar los ataques de esta.

-Bien, todos reúnanse- Habló Eraserhead al momento en que todos se reunieron fuera de la cabina de observación -A excepción de Midoriya, todos están presentes, así que esta será la retroalimentación- Suspiro -Como todos acaban de presenciar, las habilidades de un Pro Heroe acaban de terminar con un puntaje de sus calificaciones, la prueba era sencilla, debían perseguir a Mightyngale sin perderla de vista, si era necesario entrar en combate estaban en todo su derecho de hacerlo, pero hay quienes únicamente se concentraron en el combate- Esta vez su mirada se dirigió a Bakugo, quien chistó y se cruzó de brazos -¿Alguien logró identificar el quirk que posee?

Todos callaron, pero aunque Todoroki lo conocía, prefirió guardar silencio.

-El quirk de Mightyngale consiste en la expulsión de aire por los poros de su cuerpo, puede manipular pequeñas corrientes de aire y utilizarlas para esparcir somníferos, paralizantes e incluso venenos- Yui se mantenía serena mientras escuchaba a Aizawa explicar su Quirk -Su movimiento especial es airless, el cual fue usado en Midoriya, y tal como lo dice su nombre, dejo la cabeza de Midoriya sin aire, por lo que perdió el conocimiento; pero no se preocupen, volverá en sí en unos cuantos minutos

-Por eso cuando estaba sobre ella, podía sentir como si una brisa fresca me empujara lejos de su cuerpo- Comento Hagakure -Pero, no pudo alejarme

-Para poder alejar algo o alguien de mí, tengo que tener una clara visión del objeto que estoy tratando de separar de mí, como no podía verte, no sabía exactamente donde debía concentrar mi expulsión- Explico la chica, hizo una pequeña pausa y luego prosiguió -No puedo repeler algunas cosas, como las bolas pegajosas de Mineta, al adherirse a mi piel obstruyen por completo mis poros, por lo que el aire no puede salir y no puedo expulsarlo

-En base al combate de hoy, será necesario que practiquen sus puntos débiles, fortalézcanlos y háganlos crecer, no permitan que ningún otro villano sea capaz de dejarlos atrás- All Might se había robado las siguientes palabras -Sigan dando lo mejor de ustedes

-¡Sí!

-Ahora vayan a cambiarse y vuelvan al salón- Dijo Aizawa y todos se dieron la media vuelta -Mightyngale, lo hiciste bien, pero aún debes dejar de rechazar tus poderes

-Sí, señor...- Noto la mirada de Aizawa sobre ella, ya que no estaba realmente poniéndole total atención -Ah, lo siento Eraserhead, lo tomare en cuenta

All might ya se había ido, desapareciendo segundos antes de que Aizawa le llamara la atención, por lo que siguió los pasos de su ex profesor hasta llegar al pasillo que llevaba a la enfermería.

-Hacía mucho que no tenía un combate de práctica, estoy algo oxidada, debería ponerme a entrenar más cuando este en mis tiempos libres- Se decía a si misma mientras sentía como los músculos de su cuerpo comenzaban a dolerle por el esfuerzo hecho -Esta generación es bastante hábil, aún les falta mucho, pero sin duda, quienes más me mallugaron fueron Midoriya y Bakugo. Tengo que ver a Midoriya, espero no haberle hecho un daño mayor

Abrió la puerta de la enfermería, y observó ahí al hombre que había visto en la lavandería el día anterior, sin embargo, este llevaba el traje de la edad de plata de All Might.

Midoriya y All Might miraron hacia la puerta, viendo a la chica de pie y observándolos a ambos.

-Ah, este... yo... creo que... yo volveré en otro momento...- Estaba por cerrar la puerta, pero esta fue detenida inmediatamente por la fuerza de All Might -Momento y lugar equivocados Yui...

-Tenemos que hablar- All Might tomó a la chica de un brazo y la jaló hacia dentro, cerrando la puerta inmediatamente después de introducirla y poniéndole seguro la miró, sin embargo, en ese momento, el enclenque hombre de la lavandería volvió a aparecer -¿Sorprendida?

-No es cierto... no puede ser verdad... tú...- Volteó a ver a Midoriya, quien negó con la cabeza -All Might, tú... hay no... Esto no puede ser verdad... no, no, no...

El "no" de la chica se había repetido unas veinte veces más, tanto el rubio como el peli verde sabían que eso no le agradaba a ella, se había puesto en cuclillas en un rincón mientras pasaba sus manos por el cabello.

-Creo que lo mejor será que sepa la verdad- Expresó Midoriya, a lo que la chica volteó a verlo -Es lo mejor...

All Might le ofreció una mano al momento de acercarse a ella, quien la tomo y se puso de pie, y guiandola a la silla a un lado de la cama del chico, comenzó a explicarle el conflicto entre el OFA y el AFO, así es como sus poderes habían sido transferidos al joven.

-Tienes que guardar el secreto, de no ser así, la sociedad podría entrar en pánico- Dijo All Might mientras observaba con detenimiento las reacciones de la chica –Nadie más aparte de ti, el director y algunos profesores saben sobre la situación ¿Puedo contar contigo?

-Jamás haría algo que dañara más al mundo, pero saber que hay un ente que puede acabar contigo, que tienen tanto tiempo en conflicto…- Yui volteó a ver a Midoriya, pero sus ojos reflejaban algo que él joven no lograba comprender –Puedes contar con migo All Might, no revelare a nadie tu secreto

-Te lo agradecemos- Dijo Midoriya esta vez –Si tú crees en mí, entonces puedo ser mucho más fuerte

La chica sonrió, se puso de pie y observó el reloj de la enfermería.

-Maldición, la tutoría con la clase B- Se apresuró a salir del lugar, no sin antes dirigirse nuevamente a los dos hombres –Agradezco su confianza, con su permiso

Las cosas fluyeron tranquilamente, al finalizar su jornada, se dirigió hacia los vestidores.

-Ouch, estos niños sí que hicieron de las suyas- Dijo mientras se observaba en el espejo unos cuantos moretones –Y mañana me toca en Ground Gamma con la clase B, quiero volver a Miami

Terminó de vestirse y salió del plantel, pero alcanzó a ver una cabellera rubia al final de su camino.

-Bakugo ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Dijiste que teníamos algo de qué hablar- Bakugo actuaba serio, algo que pocas veces mostraba, llevaba ambas manos en los bolsillos y veía a la chica de frente –Sólo quiero saber una cosa…

El silencio se apodero del momento, ambos se miraban a los ojos, y por un instante, Bakugo sentía que debía dejar de mirarlos.

-¿Lo que escribiste ayer en mi cuaderno, es verdad?- Yui se sorprendió por su pregunta, pero pudo sentir la sinceridad en sus palabras. Aunque luego agregó –Me siento confundido, odio sentirme así…

-Un gran porcentaje de eso es verdad- Ahora fueron los ojos de Bakugo los que se abrieron de sorpresa -Yo también quiero saber por qué hiciste eso durante el combate, pero tal vez sea mejor no hablarlo aquí. Ven, vayamos a otro lado

_N/A: No he querido publicar de golpe toda la historia, y que bueno, porque todavía el día de antier hice unas modificaciones. _

_Hay cosas que no se van a explicar completamente en esta parte de la historia, quedan cosas al aire que explicare más adelante, y espero ir agregando alguno que otro ship. _

_Gracias por leer _


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Boku no hero es propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei, la trama y algunos personajes son de mi autoría.

_Capítulo 4_

_**Arrastrando el pasado**_

Ambos se alejaron de UA, caminaban en silencio hasta llegar a un lugar donde vendían bebidas refrescantes. Tomaron asiento en una de las mesitas que había a las afueras del local y un mesero les llevo el menú.

-Adelante, pide lo que quieras... yo invito- Dijo la chica, que aun observaba el menú -Bueno, creo que todo cambia en un año, probare el combo numero dos

Bakugo observó el menú, lo cierto es que no acostumbraba ese tipo de lugares, pero podía tragarse su orgullo por pasar un tiempo con la chica.

-Un chocolate amargo, caliente- Notó como la chica arqueaba una ceja y luego una sonrisa -¿Que es tan gracioso?

-Nada, solo que eres demasiado fiel a tus ideales- Respondió ella mientras rodaba los ojos al escuchar sonar su celular una vez más. Lo tomo de su bolso y lo apago, sonriendo al momento de guardarlo y regresar su mirada hacia el chico -Nadie en su sano juicio bebería un chocolate amargo caliente, no a menos de que estuviera a menos cinco grados y a punto de congelarse

Esto le hizo esbozar una sonrisa, observó como ella apoyaba su mentón sobre sus manos; había apoyado los brazos sobre la mesa y lo miraba fijamente.

-Bien, ahora sí quiero saber, porque hiciste eso en el combate- Le insto con la mirada a hablar, aunque luego agregó, como tratando de sonsacarle la información -Tal vez pensabas que perdería la cabeza, o que probablemente me atontarías. Debes saber que lo hiciste, pero cuando lidias continuamente con villanos en una ciudad ajena a tus raíces, créeme, no tienes ninguna oportunidad para distraerte o ponerte a pensar en otras cosas

-Creo que es otra, la que es demasiado fiel a sus ideales- Esta vez fue Bakugo quien le sostuvo la mirada, Yui había retrocedido. Su orden llegó en ese momento, ambos dejaron espacio en la mesa para que el mesero hiciera su deber, pero en ningún momento dejaron de observarse -Tal vez solo debía intentarlo

-¿Qué era lo que intentabas comprobar?- Bakugo dio un sorbo a su chocolate, e intentando desviar la mirada, los ojos de la chica lo atraparon nuevamente -Tenemos que dejar algunas cosas en claro, y creo que ambos nos hemos dado cuenta de ello. Yo siento algo por ti, y tú siente algo por mí, es más probable que nada de esto salga bien, pero quiero suponer que de todo esto soy la adulta y la que no piensa traspasar la línea entre alumno y profesor...

-Tú no eres un profesor- Dijo Bakugo rápidamente, interrumpiéndola y dejándola todavía con mucho que decir -Si tú quieres intentar algo, podemos hacerlo. Podemos pasar desapercibidos y, ciertamente hay algo de lo que creo que si es válido, es que las reglas están para romperse

La chica lo miró con asombro, aunque luego desvió su mirada de él hacia su bebida fría. Se recargo en el respaldo de la silla y pellizco el bizcocho que acompañaba la bebida.

-Eso diría mi antigua yo- Murmuro, se llevó un pedazo del bizcocho a la boca y lo saboreo. Bakugo guardó silencio, como esperando algo más por parte de la chica y se preguntó a qué se refería con su murmullo, el cual pudo escuchar perfectamente. Después de unos escasos segundos, la chica soltó una risa -Lo siento, pero no logro comprender como nos enredamos en esto. Escucha, esto debe quedar completamente entre nosotros y debemos ser muy cautelosos, Kirishima no dejara de ir a tutoría para que le ayude con las clases de Present Mic, así que podemos arreglarnos de una forma u otra, tengo bastante tiempo libre después de las clases, pero sé que tú tienes deberes propios, y si tu desempeño escolar comienza a decaer, pararemos

-Eso suena bien- Dijo el chico mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa y se hacía al frente, como para acercarse más a la chica que seguía recargada en el respaldo de la silla y sonrío -¿Mañana?

Ella alzó la vista, quedando nuevamente atrapada por los ojos carmesí del joven.

-Me parece bien- Respondió ella y luego de dar otra probada a su bizcocho, agregó – Nos veremos aquí, con tiempos de diferencia, si Kirishima llega para otra tutoría y si puedes, aquí te veré

La chica tomó un papel y anoto un número, se lo dejó al chico sobre la mesa y se hizo al frente, imitando la postura de él.

-Te enviaré un mensaje- Agregó el chico, como indicándole que guardara su número –Deja de ser tan leal, nadie es un santo

-Tu mucho menos ¿Verdad?- Bakugo sonrió, la chica estaba fascinada con la forma de ser de él, le gustaba, y no dejaría que se le escapara de las manos esa oportunidad de conocerlo –Muy bien, creo sentirme satisfecha con nuestra charla, solo no lo echemos a perder

Ambos sonrieron, la chica termino su postre y quedando únicamente con su bebida. Él termino su chocolate caliente, y se puso de pie.

-Te veré mañana- Dijo el mientras dejaba el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa –No sería un caballero si dejara que una chica pagara la cuenta

Ella sonrió, él se alejaba, por lo que decidió marcharse a descansar. Cuando llego al departamento se tiró en el sofá, estaba agotadísima, había recibido algunos cuantos golpes y sin contar el hecho de que no había pasado una buena noche. Se levantó y abrió el refrigerador para ver qué era lo que podía comer ese día; aunque después de algunas muecas y gestos, decidió ordenar una pizza.

-Argh, este hombre es insoportable, me tiene saturado el teléfono con tanta llamada y mensaje- Se quejó mientras esperaba que dejara de sonar con todos y cada uno de los mensajes que estaban atorados –Oh, Bakugo…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, olvidando por completo los ciento ochenta y siete mensajes y cuarenta y cinco llamadas que Erwin había dejado como recordatorio.

Ceno en completa tranquilidad, realmente no era muy fan de cocinar, y la comida de Japón era sumamente diferente a la de Estados Unidos, así que se degustaría un poco con la comida callejera.

Su celular sonó y con todo el dolor de su corazón, lo tomó, respondiendo la llamada.

-¿Cuándo vas a entender que no tienes por qué estar llamando cada cinco minutos?- Dijo la chica al momento de tomar la llamada y de estar muy enojada por todas y cada una de sus llamadas y mensajes. Él solo soltó una risita burlona, algo que la exaspero aún más –Bueno, sabes, no debería molestarme por eso y no lo hare más, simplemente no te responderé las llamadas y punto

-Tranquila cariño, puedo saber que no tuviste un muy buen día nuevamente- Los gruñidos de la chica lo hicieron reír, estaba sumamente entretenido con su humor –Dime ¿Qué te hicieron esta vez los de UA?

-Solo me apalearon, es todo- Respondió ella, no fue detallista, solo diría lo necesario –Shoto aún necesita entrenamiento, ha aprendido a controlar de manera sorprendente sus poderes, pero le falta mucha fuerza física

-Desde mi punto de vista, creo que es mejor que vuelvas- Yui guardó silencio -¿Cariño?

-Creo que lo mejor sea que lo oriente un poco- Ella lo pensó, pero no por su sobrino, si no por el ahora chico que intentaba conocerla –Tal vez trabaje con el mientras permanezco aquí

-Creo que has encontrado algo interesante que hacer, dedícate a eso cariño- Dijo el rubio al otro lado del teléfono -Espero tener más detalles de tu parte cariño, la oficina va tomando forma, pero el trabajo esta comenzando a llegar aún a pesar de no estar completamente en funcionamiento

-Haz bien el trabajo, estoy confiando en ti- Dijo ella en un tono de regaño -Me las pagaras si algo sale mal

-Confía en mi nena, no tienes de que preocuparte- Dijo burlonamente el hombre, suspiro –Ten cuidado, hay algo de todo ese viaje que aún no me gusta. Te quiero de vuelta en una sola pieza

-Si, lo sé- Dijo ella con algo de seriedad impregnada en su voz –Buenas noches

Cuando cortaron la llamada, ella se dejó caer en la cama, había tenido un largo día y, ciertamente, había conseguido acercarse al joven rubio. Se sentía feliz, pero aún no estaba del todo conforme con el desempeño des u sobrino.

Por la mañana, despertó al oír sonar su alarma, se metió a la ducha con suficiente tiempo y, cuando acabo y se vio en el espejo, pudo ver los hematomas en su cuerpo, y sabía que eran principalmente por los combates duros que tuvo contra los chicos.

Se coloco un pantalón de mezclilla claro con algunos deslaves y rasgaduras, una blusa blanca con estampado, sus tennis blancos y se recogió rápidamente el cabello para salir a toda prisa a su tercer día de tutoría.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, entró directamente a los vestidores y fue a anotarse en el libro del director para firmar su asistencia. No era como si fuera a recibir méritos por presentarse o no, pero lo hacía por honradez y confianza hacia con el director.

-¡Hey!- Escuchó detrás de ella, sabiendo a leguas que se trataba de Present Mic y, como tal, su antiguo profesor de inglés. Se acercó a ella y la tomó por el cuello –Has estado trabajando con el joven Kirishima, aunque solo haya sido un día note como hubo una mejoría en sus traducciones

-Me alegra saberlo, eso significa que no soy tan mala como creí que era- Agregó ella, momento para el cual estaba siendo casi asfixiada por el hombre –Por otro lado, aprende demasiado rápido, tal vez sea alguien el que no sabe cómo dar sus clases

-Esa es buena, pero no podrás tomar mi lugar- Dijo el hombre muy orgulloso de tener su propia clase –Tal vez la diferencia sea la individualidad con la que lo tratas, no puedo detenerme con cada uno a explicarles lo que no entiendan

-Yo no deseo quitarle su lugar a nadie, únicamente quiero volver al trabajo que tanto me ha costado- Se quejó ella, momento para el cual Present Mic la soltó –Sin embargo, ayudare a los chicos en los aspectos que menos tengan domino, así que tal vez, deberías agradecerme a mí el hecho de que Kirishima sea mejor en tu clase

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?- Dijo la dura voz de Eraserhead –Tú deberías ir ya a la clase B Mic, y tú, ve de una vez al aula de la clase A, no quiero que te tomes más de treinta minutos con ellos, se están retrasando demasiado con sus clases

-Que aguafiestas Eraser…

Present Mic salió de la oficina, pero Eraser y la chica se miraron un rato. Aizawa le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que saliera, y seguido de ella, avanzaron por el pasillo hacia la misma dirección.

-Necesito que llenes los informes de combate de ayer, después de la clase A iras a combate con la clase B, así que podrás tener buen tiempo para hacer tu trabajo- La chica asintió –Has mejorado bastante, en lo que se refiere a tu carácter

-Tuve que, mi socio no es un hombre fácil de sobrellevar- Aizawa la miró, ella sintió la mirada de él –Pienso que ya lo notaste, pero creo que tienes mucho con que lidiar en la clase

-Tú también lo has notado…

-Por supuesto, somos algo similares- Al arribar a uno de los pasillos, la chica debía desviarse del camino que llevaban juntos –Te veré luego Eraser

Cuando llego al salón de la clase A, la mayoría estaba ya en el salón. Bakugo la miró entrar, pero fue Ashido quien habló antes que todos los demás.

-Profesora ¿De qué hablaremos ahora?- Pregunto la chica mientras agitaba sus brazos en el aire -¿Tiene algo interesante que contarnos hoy?

-Lo más probable es que terminemos en un preguntas y respuestas nuevamente, no tengo mucho material que aportarles, pero tratare de responder a sus preguntas- Dijo la chica mientras soltaba una risita al ver lo entusiasmada de que estaba la chica de rosa –Pero recuerden que deben ser preguntas relacionadas con el heroísmo y a lo que ustedes quieren aspirar

-Queríamos preguntarle más sobre usted- Dijo Hagakure.

-Sí, queremos saber más sobre su Quirk y sus habilidades- Expresó Sero, quien fuera derrotado en la primera ronda –Nadie sale ileso de un golpe explosivo de Bakugo, excepto Midoriya

-Bueno, entre lo personal y el aprendizaje, este es un tema interesante- Dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros – ¿Qué desean saber?

-¿Cuáles son las ventajas que tiene gracias a su quirk?- Habló rápidamente Midoriya -¿Qué habilidades físicas potencia y que desventajas tiene?

-Contente un poco Midoriya, déjanos algo a nosotros- Expreso Jiro, a lo que los demás rieron, el chico se encogió un poco y dejo mostrar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas –La escuchamos profesora

-Por ventajas, puedo decir que me ayuda a ser más rápida, ustedes lo vieron, puedo movilizarme en el aire a grandes velocidades, incluso puedo crear pequeñas plataformas para impulsarme sin la necesidad de que exista un muro físico. Tampoco puedo ahogarme y puedo nadar sin ningún problema a mucha profundidad y cuando llueve, puedo repeler el agua; son cosas que hago inconscientemente- Dijo la chica explicando un poco el funcionamiento de su Quirk –Potencialmente hablando, incluso puedo recibir golpes fuertes y no se lanzada con tanta precipitación, gracias a que el aire que expulso los detiene un poco antes de que lleguen a mi cuerpo. Como desventaja, es que no puedo repeler cualquier cosa, como lo dije antes, el quirk de Mineta no puedo repelerlo, pero puedo repeler el ácido de Ashido y puedo evitar que el fuego de Todoroki me queme

-¿De qué manera le ayuda su traje al funcionamiento de su quirk?- Pregunto Hagakure –Ayer pude sentir el aire atravesar su traje

-Así es, es un material muy ligero que permite el paso del aire, pero también me ayuda a controlar que no expulse demasiado como para causarme daño a mí misma, me es mucho más fácil tener control en los brazos y piernas que en el resto del cuerpo, por lo que necesito más protección. Podría usar un traje más descubierto para usar todo el potencial de mi quirk, pero siempre es bueno tomar las precauciones necesarias para no dañar nuestro cuerpo con cada enfrentamiento- Midoriya estaba atento a sus palabras, esa era una advertencia que venía de alguien que sufría de represalias por parte de su quirk, así como el por el OFA –Por eso, para evitar alguna sobre carga a mi propio cuerpo, utilizo somníferos, venenos y otras cosas para apoyarme

-El tiempo se terminó…

Aizawa entró en ese momento, y se quedó en la puerta esperando a que la chica saliera. Una vez salió del aula, tuvo que dirigirse hacia Ground Gamma, donde los alumnos de la clase B ya la esperaban. Los combates no fueron tan diferentes de la clase A, pero esta vez ninguno pudo obtener la victoria.

Se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, así que antes de que se llenara, fue por algo rápido y se dirigió a la sala de maestros, donde encontró dos pilas de expedientes y una nota de Aizawa.

-"Te presto mi escritorio, pero debes dejarlo todo listo para antes de la tutoría con la clase B"- La joven observo los cuarenta expedientes, y sin renegar, se dispuso a rellenar la información.

Por otro lado, para el joven rubio, era raro no verla en la cafetería, así que un poco molesto, se dirigió al lugar que solía ocupar con su amigo.

-Estabas buscando a Yui ¿verdad?- Bakugo no dijo nada, solamente miro su comida y esperaba lo que su amigo tuviera que decir -Te vi observándola el otro día, y creo saber porque me acompañaras hoy a mi tutoría de inglés

-Tsch, sigue soñando- Desvió la mirada mientras bebía de su botella, aunque ciertamente temía que su amigo si supiera la verdad, por lo que agrego -Si tienes algo que decir, dilo ahora mismo

-Te gusta Yui, ¿cierto?- Bakugo explotó la botella, el líquido salpico lejos de ellos. Volteó a ver a Kirishima con los ojos impregnados de furia, algunas leves explosiones sonaban en su mano derecha –Tal como lo imagine, pero no te preocupes, guardare tu secreto; pude ver que a ella también le gustas

-Ya cierra la boca, no digas nada más…

-Pero espera… ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Dijo rápidamente el peli rojo, mostrando curiosidad –Ella es nuestra profesora y aparte, es mayor que nosotros

-No tengo porque darte detalles, maldición- Exclamó el rubio y se puso de pie, aunque luego reacciono, recordando lo que dijo al inicio su amigo ¿esto le arruinaría los planes que había hecho con ella el día interior? –Solo no digas una palabra a nadie

Kirishima se encogió de hombros, era obvio que él no diría nada a nadie. La campana sonó y todos debieron volver a sus aulas, por otro lado, la chica se encontraba en el expediente quince de la clase B.

-Veo que Aizawa te ha puesto a trabajar- All Might entraba a la sala de maestros, para ese punto, Nezu y los demás profesores ya estaban al tanto de su conocimiento sobre el estado actual del número uno -¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, creo que puedo manejarlo- Agregó ella mientras finalizaba el expediente. Miro a All Might, quien pudo percibir algo de culpa en ella, aunque no entendía por qué –Lamento que hayas escuchado todo lo que dije de Endeavor el día anterior, pensé que nadie me escuchaba

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, he escuchado muchos comentarios negativos hacia mi contendiente por el puesto uno- Respondió All Might, tomó asiento en una de las sillas aledañas que jalo hacia él y se acercó más a la chica -¿Quisieras contarme algo o expresar algo más referente a lo de ese día?

La chica había tomado el décimo sexto expediente, pero cuando All Might pregunto eso, lo pensó por unos segundos. Y si, quería saber la verdad; ella sabía que Endeavor ni siquiera había tocado al asesino de héroes.

-¿Puedes responderme algo con sinceridad?- Pregunto ella mientras abría el expediente, pero volteó a ver al hombre al finalizar su pregunta, él asintió con la cabeza -¿Realmente fue él? Hablo de que si fue cierto que se enfrentó y derroto a Stain

All Might sabía que todo lo referente al caso del asesino de héroes era algo muy secreto, pero quería saber que tanto podía confiar en ella en un futuro. Cuando Yui vio que All Might meditaba su respuesta, se puso a rellenar el expediente estudiantil.

-No- Dijo él, serio, al momento en que ella cerraba el expediente –Fueron estudiantes de la Clase 1-A quienes se enfrentaron a Stain. Midoriya, Todoroki e Iida, ellos fueron quienes lo derrotaron

Sus ojos lo miraron con sorpresa, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo y se vió en la necesidad de tronarse el cuello.

-Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber…

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo yo a ti?- Pregunto All Might mientras veía como tomaba el siguiente expediente, ella asintió; después de todo, él había confiado en ella -¿Qué relación tienes con Endeavor?

-No me sorprende que nadie te lo haya dicho, hasta los secretos de los exalumnos siguen siendo protegidos- Rio la chica mientras escribía –Es algo difícil de asimilar, creo, pero Endeavor es mi cuñado, lo que por ende, me hace tía de Shoto

Los ojos de All Might mostraron la sorpresa que le provoco tal revelación, y aunque esa no fuera toda la verdad, dejo correr el agua en calma hasta el día en que tuviera que decir la verdad como tal.

-No tienes una buena relación con él después de todo- All Might apoyo su codo en el descansa brazos de la silla y, sobre la mano su cabeza, mirándola de lado -Son polos opuestos y lo único que los mantiene unidos probablemente sea el joven Shoto

-Ni siquiera él es suficiente para que pueda hablarle- Dijo al momento de cerrar el expediente que llenaba, el décimo octavo expediente era abierto -No nos hemos dirigido la palabra en cuatro años. Hay algo más que sólo ira hacia él, cosas que nadie puede ver a simple vista. Antes de que entrara a UA, tuvimos una discusión, una muy fuerte, comenzamos a pelear en la casa, yo tenía unos cuantos años practicando con mi Quirk, aún no lo dominaba por completo, así que fue muy fácil para el darme un paliza y aparte, dejarme una marca de por vida; así que tengo que vivir con eso todos los días de mi vida, recordando lo que fue capaz de hacerle a una tonta niña que creyó poder derrotar al número dos con tan poca experiencia

Yui se dio cuenta de toda la cantidad de información que había soltado, se concentró en el expediente, aunque se sintió avergonzada; tenía mucho tiempo de no sentirse tan vulnerable por lo que ese hombre provocaba en su vida.

-Lo siento yo... tengo que terminar esto o si no Eraser va a molestarse conmigo- Dijo ella un poco más tranquila, aunque había mucho sentimiento que enmarcaba cada una de sus palabras -Tal vez luego... pueda explicar un poco más sobre mi pasado, de momento, creo que aún no estoy lista...

All Might se puso de pie y salió de la sala de maestros, pero probablemente su sexto sentido no lo engañaba y ella estaba ocultando más.

Por otro lado, la chica terminó los últimos dos expedientes y salió a los jardines, trato de controlarse y de asimilar todo lo que le había dicho a All Might. Su celular recibió un mensaje, cuando lo abrió, le sorprendió ver que era de Bakugo.

-"No te vi hoy en el descanso, Kirishima ira por una tutoría, tal y como lo dijiste ayer ¿el plan sigue en pie?"- Leyó ella en su mente, tenía la cabeza hecha un desastre, pero aun así no cancelaría su tarde con el joven. Tomó su celular con ambas manos y escribió -"Sigue en pie, terminare lo más pronto posible con él. Sal antes y te veré en la cafetería de ayer"

Guardo su celular y vio a Nezu acercarse, se sentó a un lado de ella y ninguno dijo nada por unos cuantos segundos.

-Se lo conmocionada que has de estar al descubrir a All Might en ese estado, cuando la noticia se dio a conocer, el primero en reaccionar fue Eraserhead- Dijo el director, aunque se dedicaba a limpiar una manzana con un pañuelo –Tal vez sea tiempo de que arregles las cosas con tu familia, sobre todo con ese hombre. Yo sé que no es fácil, pero has mejorado mucho desde que te fuiste de aquí, abrir tu propia agencia es un paso muy importante para una recién graduada

-Eso aún no es suficiente, sigo oprimiendo mi poder. Las cosas no debieron salirse de control- Agregó la chica mientras se miraba la mano derecha -¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer de la nada? Yo no necesitaba ese poder

-Lograste desarrollar un segundo quirk, probablemente a raíz de ese enfrentamiento y de tu constante mejoría, algo de lo que Aizawa es muy consciente, pero es algo que únicamente él y yo conocemos; ese fue tu deseo, y hasta la fecha, sigue siendo un secreto- Agregó Nezu, la chica apretó el puño y luego chasqueo la lengua –Tarde o temprano deberás usarlo, he de pensar que lo has perfeccionado, y como tal, es tan fuerte como lo es Endeavor ahora

-Probablemente, pero no quiero que se entere de ese poder, nunca- Murmuro, Nezu la miró en ese momento –Shoto había estado haciendo lo mismo, pero desde el festival deportivo, ha podido usar su poder más libremente. No sé qué fue lo que le dijo Midoriya en ese momento, pero ha logrado mantener estable sus llamas y ha aprendido a controlarlas

-Tal vez es algo que debas hablar con ellos, viniste por un motivo, pero tal vez sea momento para que sanes tus heridas y trates de seguir el presente como tú más lo desees, sin necesidad de tener que evitar tu pasado- Nezu bajo de la banca y avanzó unos pasos, como para irse retirando del lugar –Piénsalo mejor, reflexiónalo, para ser mejor debes estar bien contigo misma; pero mientras vivas bajo la sombra de ese hombre, no lograras nada

La chica vio alejarse al director, se quedó ahí sentada un buen rato, su celular giraba entre sus manos; tenía los brazos apoyados en las piernas, un tanto agachada, y cuando dejo de girar su teléfono, su dedo temblaba frente al botón verde para realizar la llamada. En la pantalla se leía el nombre de Enji Todoroki.

-Si Nezu tiene razón, entonces… creo que jamás avanzare- Suspiro, se puso de pie y se guardó el teléfono –Ya veremos qué pasa con eso, por el momento, tengo algo muy interesante que hacer después de la tutoría de inglés

Tomó camino a la clase B, Vlad salía en ese momento y ella entró. Comenzaron a hablar sobre los trámites de agencia, potenciales socios y otras cosas, muy diferente de la clase A.

Cuando salió de la tutoría, se dirigió a los vestidores y cuando salió, Kirishima ya estaba ahí.

-Oh, Kirishima ¿Qué sucede?

-Señorita Yui ¿Podría ayudarme nuevamente? Por favor

Yui asintió, así que fue de regreso al salón de la clase A y sin poner atención al acompañante del peli rojo, se puso a leer el cuaderno de Kirishima. Se acercó al pizarrón y comenzó a escribir algunos ejemplos en base a lo que Present Mic había hecho en clase.

Pasados unos minutos, la chica se acercó a Kirishima y con una mano en la espalda le hizo señas a Bakugo, y con cuatro dedos arriba logró comprender que era el tiempo en que tardaría con el, por lo que se puso de pie.

-Oh ¿A dónde vas?- Le pregunto Kirishima a su amigo –Aún no terminamos

-No tengo tiempo para tus tutorías, me largo- Dijo el chico con su habitual forma de ser –Vaya pérdida de tiempo…

Fueron sus últimas palabras para salir del salón, Kirishima se encogió de hombros y soltó un suspiro.

-No es fácil lidiar con el- Murmuró mientras rellenaba los espacios que Yui había dejado en blanco para que el las respondiera –Fuera de su máscara frívola, es un buen chico…

-Supongo que lo es, todos tenemos buenos y malos aspectos- Kirishima le entregó el cuaderno, ella asintió, y con una pluma que llevaba en mano le revisó el trabajo –Muy bien Kirishima, espero que te haya sido de ayuda hoy también

-Si, pude entender mejor la clase- Algo lo hizo reaccionar, ella solo estaría hasta la semana que entra y, ¿Quién le ayudaría a entender las clases de Present Mic? Trato de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente –Muchas gracias, pondré más atención a partir de ahora, hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana- Vio al chico salir del salón muy contento por sus avances, pero luego también se cuestionó de cómo le iría después de que ella se fuera –Bueno, es hora de la verdad

Salió del salón y se apresuró a llegar a la cafetería, lugar donde el joven se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas.


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Boku no hero es propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei, la trama y algunos personajes son de mi autoría.

_Capítulo 5_

_**Veneno**_

Cuando la vio llegar, se puso de pie y la miró a los ojos.

-Lamento la demora- Sonrió. El no dijo nada, pero ambos comenzaron a caminar, cuando nuevamente el celular de la chica sonó –Este tipo…

Nuevamente apago su teléfono, guardándolo en su bolso.

-¿Por qué siempre te llama con tanta insistencia?- Pregunto el chico observándola con cautela -¿Hay algo entre ustedes?

-Porque es un latoso, molesto e insoportable, le encanta fastidiarme- Dijo la chica, tratando de contener su mal humor para con el alemán, sin embargo, sintió curiosidad por la pregunta del chico –No, no hay nada entre nosotros, lo deje bien en claro desde la tutoría del primer día. Somos socios y eso no implica que haya algo romántico o de cualquier índole entre ambos

-Está más que claro que le gustas…

-Lo sé- Dijo ella rápidamente al momento de escuchar esas palabras provenir del chico –Pero tal vez me serví de eso para poder asociarme con él, ya que lo único que yo quería, era irme de Japón desde el inicio. Una vez me gradué, no duré ni la semana cuando yo ya tenía mis papeles listos para irme a Estados Unidos; Erwin me ayudó, al ser él mayor que yo, se ofreció a hacer un papeleo de tutor responsable, y aunque mis padres se negaron, él logró conseguir sus firmas

-Tampoco quiero ser un tonto juego para ti- Dijo el chico al frenar y mirarla a los ojos; ella se detuvo, un poco más al frente y lo volteó a verlo –Si es así, dilo de una vez para que me largue…

-Nadie dijo que esto fuera un juego, y no me eres indiferente, si no ¿Por qué otra razón estaría aquí contigo?- Dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros, se dio la vuelta y avanzó, alejándose aún más del chico –Yo también tengo cosas que hacer, y no creo que perder el tiempo con un niño sea lo más favorecedor a mi trabajo. Ambos estamos arriesgando algo, así que ven

Bakugo le dio alcance, así que ella comenzó a trabajar.

-Quiero saber un poco de ti, yo les cuento algo sobre mí cada mañana, así que dime algo sobre tú familia- Preguntó la chica mientras caminaban –Tus padres, tu infancia, algo que yo no sepa…

-¿Es muy necesario?- Preguntó el chico, ella se encogió de hombros.

-Se supone que debemos tener un tanto de confianza entre nosotros, tú decides…

-De acuerdo- Bufó el chico, ambos andaban por las calles de la ciudad –Vivo con mis padres, dicen que me parezco a mi madre, pero no es verdad. El viejo es un aguafiestas, nada de lo que hago le parece

Ella lo escuchaba con atención, aunque probablemente rio por lo bajo mientras relataba la historia de su familia. Bakugo hizo una pausa, siguió la mirada de la chica y vio a una pareja entregarse flores, algo que le llamó la atención.

-Vaya, tus padres son totalmente opuestos- Comentó la chica mientras lo analizaba –Creo que, en definitiva, eres muy parecido a mí, aunque no lo parezca

-No seas ridícula, tú eres tan nerd como lo es Deku- Chasqueó la lengua, la chica soltó una leve carcajada y luego lo miró -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¿Qué tienes en contra de Midoriya? Es un buen chico, tiene buenas notas…

-Estoy harto de que siempre se entrometa en mi camino, nadie necesita de su ayuda- Exclamó el chico, interrumpiéndola –Miserable…

-Yo hubiera deseado tener una mano con la que contar mientras estaba en la academia- Dijo ella, soltando un poco de más la lengua –Yo no tuve amigos, no tenía con quien bromear o hacer la tarea; era la indeseable que nadie quería en su equipo. Creo que fue la etapa más difícil de mi estadía en UA

El chico guardó silencio, creyó que todo eso era una broma, pero la firme mirada de la chica parecía ser sincera. No quería preguntar, pero la curiosidad lo consumía, y al final, decidió guardar silencio.

-Midoriya ha sido mi amigo desde que estábamos en preescolar, pero algo paso en ese entonces, que me hizo comenzar a odiarlo- Dijo el chico mirando hacia otro lado –Él siempre quiere ayudar a los demás, y yo nunca solicite su ayuda en aquel entonces…

-Necesitas aprender a vivir con ese recuerdo- Dijo la chica mientras le miraba –Puedo ayudarte a entenderlo mejor

-No tengo nada que entender, no es necesario- Dijo él caminando por delante de la chica –Creo que será mejor dejarlo por ahora, hasta mañana…

Yui suspiró, se quedó estática mientras veía al chico alejarse. Se encogió de hombros y caminó unas cuantas calles más hasta llegar a un puesto de comida, ordenó algo para llevar y esperó.

-Cero puntos a mi favor- Murmuró para sí misma mientras encendía nuevamente su celular, luego se sorprendió de ver un mensaje de Shoto y lo abrió –"El viejo ya sabe de ti y quiere verte" Aja, iré volando…

Una vez volvió a su apartamento, encendió la televisión y lo primero que vio, fue a ese hombre. La apagó y cenó en silencio, su celular no había sonado esa noche, así que se fue dormir en total armonía.

Por la mañana se alistó y se fue a la escuela, Shoto la esperaba en una de las calles.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó ella mientras seguía avanzando hacia su sobrino –No traes buena cara

-El viejo quiere que te convenza de ir a cenar el fin de semana, no sé de dónde saca tanta información, pero está al tanto de tus tutorías en la escuela- Agregó el chico, ella suspiro –Se ha puesto algo histérico desde ayer ¿hay algún problema aflorante entre ustedes todavía?

-Bueno, si quitas el hecho de que no nos hemos hablado durante algunos años, querer hablar conmigo y sobre todo verme, no es algo propio de él- Dijo ella con sarcasmo –El odio es mutuo y la verdad no tengo ganas de verlo, si me es posible, no quiero volver a pisar esa casa nunca

-Es tu hogar, después de todo, tienes que volver algún día- Caminaba a un lado de ella, estaba demasiado calmado, tanto, que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que algunos compañeros de la clase los observaban desde lejos –Lo que sí puedo saber, es que el viejo trama algo, no se ha despegado del teléfono y parece estar contactando a un abogado

-¿Abogado? Que me meta a la cárcel, así no tendré que verle la cara nunca más- Dijo la chica con una risa en los labios –Mira Shoto, sé que de los dos siempre fuiste tú el que más sufrió la ira de ese hombre, pero lo cierto es que no eres el único victimado aquí. No sé qué fue lo que diría Midoriya cuando peleo contra ti, pero el hecho de que uses tus llamas más libremente me hace pensar que estas tomando otro camino que para ti es correcto, y eso me parece bien, pero yo aún no puedo perdonarlo, y no creo hacerlo nunca

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo perdones, pero sí que al menos hables con el…

-Que arda mi cuerpo en el averno antes que perdonarlo- Dijo ella alzando los brazos –Y no insistas…

Shoto hizo una mueca, arqueo la ceja y al final solo se burló por lo cómica que se veía la chica. Estaban llegando a las puertas de la academia, ella le dio un abrazo familiar al chico y salió corriendo para alistarse.

-¿Vieron eso?- Pregunto Hagakure al ver a ambos chicos despedirse con ese cálido abrazo -¿Ustedes también lo vieron verdad?

-Sí, pero…- Dijo Ochako mientras veía al joven bicolor entrar –No creo que Yui se arriesgue a tanto ¿O sí?

-Aunque se hablaban muy familiarizados- Comento Jiro, todas la voltearon a ver –Y… si ya se conocían desde antes de que ella se fuera…

-Y juraron serse fieles hasta que ella volviera y el guardaría su amor por ella- Agregó Ashido imaginándose todas las escenas –Que romántico

-No veo a Todoroki siendo ese tipo de hombre, y tampoco veo a Yui siendo el tipo de mujer que el elegiría- Comento la vicepresidenta de la clase –Aunque la versión de Ashido no suena tan descabellada

-Se lo preguntare- Dijo la rosa mientras corría hacia el salón.

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en el salón, y antes de que Yui llegara, había cierta inquietud entre los alumnos; así que cuando ella apareció, las preguntas y cuestionamientos la invadieron.

-¿Qué relación tiene con Todoroki?- Pregunto rápidamente Ashido, pero su pregunta fue opacada por un reclamo hacia el chico.

-Maldito bastardo, tenías que salir con ella…- Dijo Mineta mientras le señalaba con el dedo.

-Mantengan la calma, chicos- Decía Iida mientras intentaba controlar a la clase entera, que se iba de una discusión a otra –Ya basta

-¡Oigan!- Gritó la chica mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de aire y todos terminaban con algún extraño peinado –No es lo que ustedes creen, yo no salgo con Todoroki

Todos la miraron, aunque Bakugo se mantenía en silencio y mirando a la chica, quien parecía no saber cómo explicar la situación. Suspiró.

-Él y yo tenemos una relación un poco más sanguínea- Dijo la chica mientras se rascaba la nuca, pudo ver la mirada acusadora de Bakugo, aunque también mostraba sorpresa –Él es mi sobrino…

-Algo así me suponía, las pocas veces que los vi hablando por la academia, no se veía nada de amor entre ellos- Comentó Tokoyami, uno de los pocos que se mantenían calmados ante la trifulca pasada –Era de esperarse con ese instinto tan dulce que tiene de ser para con los demás

-Aaaa, si… bueno…- La chica aún se sentía apenada porque la confundieran como la pareja del chico –Lamento no haberles dicho nada, pero de igual manera, tarde o temprano lo sabrían; aunque no esperaba que fuera de esta manera. Bueno, para que quede claro, solamente soy su tía y hermana de su mama, así que no quiero que me emparejen más con Endeavor, por otro lado, como ya perdimos la mayor parte de la tutoría…

-La clase de literatura ha llegado- Dijo Cementos entrando al salón –Lo siento Mightyngale, Eraser no quiere perder tanto tiempo

-Lo se Cementos, adelante…

Ella se retiró del salón y llegó hasta la sala de maestros, donde se adueñó de la silla de Eraserhead. Su celular sonó en ese momento.

-"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo hubiera querido conocer esto antes que todos los demás"- Leyó el mensaje en su mente. Un segundo mensaje llegó –"Hablas de confianza cuando ni siquiera la tuviste conmigo"

Soltó un suspiro desalentador, el chico comenzaba a ponerla de nervios y ese día no sentía ganas de querer hacer nada. Su celular giraba entre sus manos nuevamente, cuando lo detenía, se leía en la pantalla el nombre de su tortura.

-Enji Todoroki… ¿Qué tanto daño le has hecho a tu familia?- Se preguntó la chica mientras seguía observando su teléfono -¿Por qué te martirizas así Yui?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo- Dijo Aizawa al darle un golpe leve en la cabeza que la hizo enderezarse –Ven, tenemos que hablar…

Yui le obedeció, ambos caminaron por el campus y llegaron a Ground Beta. Esto no era precisamente algo que le sorprendiera a ella, pero no entendía las intenciones de su ex profesor.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- Preguntó ella algo cansada. Llevaba una mano en la cintura –Siempre que me traías aquí era para darme una paliza y tratar de calmar mis nervios cuando se trataba de Endeavor

-¿Y no estás en la misma situación ahora?- Pregunto el hombre mientras se colocaba unas gotas en los ojos y se ponía sus lentes –Fuiste muy blanda con los chicos el otro día, no te conocía así. Eres mucho mejor que eso, así que muéstrame cuanto has mejorado en un año

La chica sonrió, y aún a pesar de que no se sentía con ánimos, se lanzó a la adrenalina y la nostalgia de pelear nuevamente con su mentor.

Por otro lado y cuando las clases terminaron, Bakugo había salido disparado, algo que dejo un tanto sorprendidos a sus compañeros. Esto no era normal, ya que siempre salía junto con Kirishima.

Se había ido a cambiar, había salido con algunos raspones durante su combate contra Aizawa, pero se sentía mucho mejor. Al salir, le sorprendió ver un mensaje en su teléfono.

-"Quiero hablar contigo, esto no ha terminado"- Un nuevo mensaje llegó –"Te estaré esperando en el parque"

Un pin de ubicación llego segundos después, ella se encaminó hacia el punto de reunión, donde Bakugo la esperaba.

-Pensé que tal vez no querrías volver a verme, o no por lo menos este día- Comentó la chica en tono burlón al quedar de pie frente al chico –Yo…

-Lo de ayer fue culpa mía, se aceptar cuando cometo un error y ayer fue el más estúpido que pude hacer- Le interrumpió el chico, aunque apenas iba a decir algo, así que lo dejo terminar –Pero quiero arreglar esto, y no quisiera que se saliera de control antes de tiempo. Puedo saber ¿Por qué lo ocultaste de todos?

-Porque era algo que no debía salir a luz, por lo menos no todavía. Estoy esperando arreglar algunos problemas que tengo con toda mi familia para hacer un anuncio oficial o, por lo menos dejar de sentirme llena de ira por todo mi pasado- Dijo la chica, sentándose a un lado de él –Irme de Japón fue crucial para poder liberarme de la carga que llevaba sobre mis hombros, necesitaba sentirme libre y lo logré, dedicarme al trabajo a donde me fui me ayudó como terapia; pero principalmente, me ayudo a dejar brevemente mi odio por Enji Todoroki, un odio difícil de contener

Ambos guardaron silencio, ella no quería continuar hablando de ese hombre.

-¿Has pensado en volver a casa?- Preguntó el mientras veía los árboles moverse con el viento -Si arreglas todo con tu familia...

-No lo creo, no deseo volver a estar en la misma ciudad que ese hombre, a parte, ya tengo una vida en otro continente y no tengo nada verdaderamente importante que me obligue a estar aquí- Respondió ella, luego volteó a ver al chico, acaso... -¿Tú quieres que me quede?

-No lo sé- Alcanzó a decir mientras volteaba a verla y chocaba con sus ojos agua marina. Ella también observaba el carmesí de sus pupilas y sonrió -¿Qué?

-Nada, creo...- Jugó un momento con sus dedos y suspiro -Katsuki yo, quiero que sepas que nunca había salido con nadie. Como dije antes, nadie en mi grupo me toleraba y nunca nadie se interesó por mí; tenía muchos problemas en ese tiempo como para pensar en algún romance o en que alguien pudiera gustarme

-Yo tampoco he salido con nadie, las chicas suelen huir de mí- Esto hizo que ella volteara a verlo con algo de asombro -Tú fuiste la única que ha desafiado todos los pronósticos, incluso hasta me desafiaste cuando nos conocimos

-Bueno, bueno, tu ni siquiera respondiste mi pregunta- Respondió ella, pero el rojo intenso podía distinguirse en sus mejillas -Realmente quisiera que esto funcionara, no lo parece, pero todo esto me hace vivir cada día de mi vida como nunca antes. Tal vez no lo entiendas, pero para mí vale cada maldito segundo

Bakugo rio, se puso de pie y la observó desde su posición. Pudo ver que llevaba algunos golpes en los brazos y la cara.

-¿Quién te golpeo?- Preguntó al levantarle la cara por el mentón -¿Tuviste practica?

-Un pequeño entrenamiento con Eraser, perdí como siempre y me lleve algunos golpes, es todo- Ella también se puso de pie -Entonces todo sigue en pie, pero ¿Responderás a mis preguntas esta vez?

-Hare lo que pueda...

-Quiero que me lleves a algún lugar que compartieras con Midoriya cuando eran niños ¿puedes?- El asintió, aunque ella no sabía si realmente lo haría -Gracias...

-¿Mañana?- Preguntó el, luego hizo mala cara cuando recordó algo -Arg, Kirishima volverá a tutoría...

-Está bien, si quieres sal antes y nos vemos aquí o me mandas un pin con tú ubicación- Ella se puso de pie y se acercó al chico -Hasta mañana...

Se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Bakugo se quedó estupefacto por unos segundos, ella le había sonreído y se giró para marcharse.

Mientras se dirigía a su apartamento, jamás imaginó que él la intersectaría. Estaba de frente a ella, con su imponente cuerpo; llevaba los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y llevaba una mueca en el rostro.

-Un año entero sin verte- Dijo el imponente hombre, bajo los brazos y se acercó a ella -¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias?

-Porque lo que yo hago no es de tu incumbencia- Dijo ella mirando hacia arriba -Y si no te importa, quiero ir a descansar

-Puedes ir a tu hogar cuando gustes, no necesitas ir a pedir alojamiento a ningún lado- Insistió el hombre sin mover su cuerpo, trato de colocarle una mano sobre el hombro, pero ella lo repelió con su quirk -Yui...

-No necesito de tu hospitalidad- Dijo la chica rodeando al hombre y dándole la espalda -Vete por donde viniste, y no me molestes nunca más

-Has venido por respuestas, y ya es hora...

-¡No vengas a jugar conmigo!- Grito la chica, quien llevaba los ojos llenos de ira y los puños apretados -¡Por muchos años he estado buscando las respuestas que le den sentido a mi vida, a mi existencia! No vengas a decirme ahora que quieres reparar tu daño

-Tú no eres dueña de tu vida, no aún- Dijo el hombre mientras volvía a acercársele -Aún me quedan algunos hilos que mover

-¡Bastardo!- Exclamó ella mientras golpeaba el piso con una potente ráfaga de viento que expulsó de su cuerpo -Tú nunca serás igual a él; All Might siempre será el héroe número uno y tú, por tu orgullo y tu ambición, únicamente serás el número dos

Ella sabía que sus palabras eran una mentira, la ráfaga ni siquiera lo movió, pero ella aprovecho para alejarse de él unos cuantos metros.

-Eres únicamente una chiquilla ingenua- Dijo el hombre mientras volvía a avanzar hacia ella –Te estaré esperando el sábado después de las cinco, te daré respuestas, si es que eso es lo que quieres…

Él se alejó de ella, quien ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarlo. Se volvió velozmente en la dirección opuesta a la de él y se apresuró en llegar a su apartamento; y ya adentro y con la puerta cerrada, se dejó resbalar por la puerta, abrumada por la ira y la impotencia.

Al cabo de unos minutos, logró ponerse de pie y se preparó un té para calmar sus nervios. Miraba la televisión mientras intentaba no pensar en ese hombre, pero le era imposible; sus recuerdos eran nítidos y cada uno de ellos le provocaba un escalofrío. Seguían en su mente aun cuando fueran de varios años atrás y volvieron a atormentarla, únicamente con verle a él.

Había sacado un bote de nieve del congelador, tomó unos cacahuates y unas papas fritas de la alacena y se sentó en el sofá a ver películas; eran las dos de la mañana cuando ella continuaba aun viendo los dramas del cine. Su teléfono sonó, aunque le sorprendió de quien era la llamada.

-Eraser ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Sigues despierta? Ya deberías estar dormida, tú no sueles perder tus horas de sueño…

-Ammmmm, pues… digamos que paso algo que no debía pasar y en estos momentos estoy pasando por una pequeña crisis emocional- Respondió ella dejando la cuchara dentro del bote de nieve –No te salgas por la tangente, no me llamarías a las dos de la mañana por cualquier tontería

-Necesito un poco de tus habilidades, ven al centro de la ciudad y te lo explicare con más detalles- Dijo Aizawa sin ningún vacila miento –Con traje o sin traje, pero tienes que venir…

-En camino- Respondió la chica y sin su traje de héroe, salió a la calles, dirigiéndose lo más rápido posible hasta donde él hombre se encontraba. Cuando llego, pudo verlo rodeado de otros héroes –Ya estoy aquí

-Así que la llamaste a ella- Soltó Vlad al verla llegar –Espero que tú plan funcione

Ambos ignoraron las palabras de Vlad, Eraser se acercó a la chica y le entregó un pedazo de tela y papel a la chica.

-¿No se supone que Hound Dog haga este tipo de cosas?- Dijo la chica burlonamente al momento de tomar ambas cosas. Eraser la observó, el mejor que nadie conocía las habilidades de la chica, y mejor que un perro rastreador, ella podía dividir, conocer y clasificar los elementos que se encontraban en el ambiente u aroma –No es algo fácil de procesar… hay algún tipo de veneno impregnado en la hoja, lo desconozco, pero el aroma de la tela, aparte de loción masculina, hay algo más... que no logro identificar… y sin embargo, la corriente es fácil de perseguir…

La chica comenzó a avanzar, tal vez unas cuantas cuadras lejos del área en que fue citada, Eraser y Kamui Woods la siguieron y al cabo de unos minutos se detuvo.

-El rastro continúa, puedo sentirlo aun a unos dos kilómetros en dirección al este, pero esta sobre las casas, no continúo por tierra- Dijo ella mientras se paraba sobre el techo de una casa -¿Quieres que lo persiga?

-No, no sabemos a lo que nos estamos enfrentando- Le respondió el hombre mientras la veía desde abajo –Vuelve, necesitamos organizarnos…

La chica bajó, los tres volvieron y se reunieron con el resto; juntos regresaron a UA, lugar donde pareció iniciar el altercado. Y aunque no la dejaron pasar a la reunión principal, Aizawa la puso al tanto una vez terminaron.

-Un villano trato de entrar a UA, lo perseguimos hasta el centro de la ciudad, pero de pronto le perdimos el rastro; Hound Dog no estaba con nosotros porque perseguía a otro de ellos, sin embargo, también logró escapar- Explicó el hombre mientras le ofrecía una botella de agua y se sentaba a un lado de ella –Si tu rastro no estaba equivocado, entonces quiere decir que alguien más le ayudo a escapar. Hound Dog estaba por el sur, nuestro villano se fue por el este, son lados casi opuestos, pero no podemos asegurar que no vinieran juntos

-El veneno es potente, mientras estaban en reunión trate de contenerlo y expulsarlo, tengo la mano dormida, pero logre extraer la mayor parte, igual y no moriré, mi cuerpo logró encapsularlo y no lo dejo entrar en mi torrente- Dijo la chica mientras miraba el suelo –No se parece a ninguno de los venenos de los cuales yo suelo usar, es algo más natural, biológico, probablemente de un insecto… un animal…

-¿Crees que pueda ser por un Quirk?- La chica lo medito unos segundos, luego asintió con la cabeza –Has mejorado…

-Los quirk de este tipo son algo problemáticos a veces, y más si se trata de villanos. No es la primera vez que me enfrento a uno de este tipo- Agregó la chica, quien expulsó el veneno por un poro y lo guardó en un frasco de vidrío que llevaba en la bolsa de su pantalón –Gracias, pero esto aún no termina. ¿Quién o qué era el objetivo en UA?

-No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, Vlad lo encontró merodeando por los al rededores. La academia se mantiene en alerta desde los ataques de la liga de villanos; no descansamos en lo que se refiere a seguridad- Dijo el hombre mientras veía la acción de la chica – ¿Crees poder ayudarnos?

-Hare lo que pueda, pero no me pidas milagros Aizawa. Sin contar que ya solo me queda una semana para irme de aquí- De pronto, fue como si el mundo se le viniera encima, le quedaba muy poco tiempo para convivir con el chico –También tengo responsabilidades a con mi agencia, y aquel hombre no deja de fastidiar

Aizawa hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, Midnight apareció en ese momento para llamarlos a una segunda reunión que el director convoco. Por lo que la madrugada dejó de serlo, para cuando menos lo pensaron, las siete de la mañana dieron en el reloj y así se dispersaron a sus labores en la academia.


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: Boku no hero es propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei, la trama y algunos personajes son de mi autoría.

_Capítulo 6_

_**Todoroki**_

-Quiero dormir- Pensó mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Ya tenía puesto su traje de héroe, sacó la botellita de vidrio y la coloco en la bolsa que llevaba atada a su cinto –Moriré en mi cama una vez termine con Katsuki

Se dirigió al salón, todos estaban ya ahí, aunque había cierta inquietud entre los muchachos, la cual no se dejaba disfrazar.

-Profesora- Habló Kirishima, mantenía la cabeza baja, pero la alzó al armarse de valor -¿Podría explicarnos que fue lo que paso anoche en la academia?

-Todos lo escuchamos, la UA casi fue atacada en la madrugada- Esto la tomó por sorpresa, jamás imaginó toparse con semejante cuestionamiento. Fue Iida quien le insistió –Por favor…

-Bueno, la verdad es que a pesar de que se me informó y llamó para ayudar un poco, no entiendo todavía los motivos por los cuales querían atacar la academia- Dijo la chica mientras se rascaba el cuello. Bakugo observaba con atención el rostro cansado de la mujer, por lo que soltó un bufido –Estaré trabajando con los profesores de UA para mantener la academia segura, al menos en lo que mi estadía aquí termina. Tal vez Eraser pueda darles más detalles, pero de momento, indaguemos un poco en lo que nos acontece a nosotros

La chica les estuvo hablando un poco sobre lo que hablo con la Clase B el otro día, los papeles de agencia y todo lo que necesitaran saber. Cuando Eraser llegó, ella se retiró a una sala para tomar un descanso, sin importarle si había comido algo o no. Había un sillón, por lo que se dejó caer y no tardo más que unos cuando segundos en caer muerta.

Las clases continuaron normales mientras ella descansaba, pero a la hora del almuerzo, All MIght y Midoriya se reunían, y abriendo la puerta de una de las salas, vieron a la chica dormir plácidamente.

-No, aquí tampoco- Dijo el enorme hombre para no molestar a la chica –La de al lado debe estar vacía

El reloj interno de Yui aún funcionaba, despertó a cinco minutos de que comenzara la tutoría con la Clase B. En su caminar, observó unos mensaje en su teléfono, dos eran de Katsuki.

-"¿Estas bien?" "Podemos cancelar lo de hoy si quieres"- Había unos cinco minutos de diferencia entre ambos. Luego respondió –"Todo bien, sólo un poco de trabajo extra. No te preocupes, logré descansar un poco y me siento mejor, espero tu ubicación"

Midnight salió del salón de la clase B, pero su látigo le golpeo una pierna, cosa que sucedía muy a menudo. Por quinta vez en la semana la chica no dijo nada, quedándose únicamente con el dolor en su pierna. Al finalizar, Kirishima estaba a un lado de la puerta esperando por ella.

Tomó a Kirishima por los hombros y lo empujo de vuelta al salón de la Clase A, Bakugo no estaba ahí, así que se apresuró en la tutoría, sin embargo, en el pequeño lapso en que esperaba a que Kirishima respondiera el breve ejercicio, recibió un pin con la ubicación de Bakugo, segundos después un mensaje.

-"Estoy en el lugar, espero tu llegada"- Sonrió, Kirishima se dio cuenta de eso -¿Cómo vas Kiri?

-Ammm, bien… sólo tengo una duda aquí- Señalo su cuaderno, por lo que la chica se acercó –No entiendo bien cómo es que debería ser aquí

Yui se acercó, le explicó con calma y lo dejo terminar, al finalizar, Kirishima salió feliz del salón y la chica se apresuró a llegar a los vestidores. Se cambió y se apresuró a llegar al punto de reunión.

-Ya estoy aquí- Dijo la chica al frenar de golpe, luego se dejó caer en el piso, estaba agotada y hambrienta –Lo siento, Kirishima tardó un poco más de lo normal

Bakugo no dijo nada, espero pacientemente hasta que la chica se recuperó, la ayudo a ponerse en pie y comenzaron a caminar por el lugar.

-Nunca había estado aquí antes- Comentó la chica mientras caminaba a un lado del chico -¿Qué fue lo que paso en este lugar?

-Aquí me di cuenta de que Deku me molestaba, su presencia me hace explotar- Bakugo comenzó a murmurar, apretó los puños y simulaba una rabieta. Yui sonrió, aunque se le escapo una risita, por lo que él volteó a verla -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Simplemente con escuchar el nombre de Midoriya te da algo, se te nota a leguas- Dijo ella en tono burlón -Dices que son compañeros desde el preescolar ¿Cierto?- Bakugo la miró con recelo, no sabía a donde iba -¿Hay algo de él que deba saber antes de cuestionar cualquier otra cosa?

-Hmmmm- Bakugo lo medito un poco, pero Yui sabía que Midoriya no tenía un quirk antes de entrar a preparatoria –Él no tenía un quirk, nunca lo manifestó y de pronto él llega de la nada y aprueba el examen sin ningún punto y rompiéndose los brazos y piernas… que ridículo

La chica escuchaba con atención, había impotencia en sus palabras ¿desdicha? ¿Vergüenza? No lo entendía del todo, ella sentía que la amistad seguía ahí dentro, que aún lo acompañaba, pero algo respecto a sus personalidades había chocado.

-Por lo poco que los conozco, creo que lo único que ha hecho Midoriya es tratar de ayudarte, algo de lo que no estás acostumbrado, pero… ¿Qué si fuera alguien más?- La pregunta floto en el aire, Bakugo miraba hacia otro lado, y el recuerdo se hacía presente, así como las palabras del peli verde –Tal vez te hace falta comprender que quienes te rodean son tus mejores aliados, probablemente no los consideres tus amigos, pero hay uno a quien no creo que seas capaz de dejar atrás; Kirishima siempre está contigo y me he dado cuenta de que ambos son un equipo de temer, sin embargo, cuando se trata de Midoriya, lo tratas como si estuvieras mirando a un vagabundo

-Desde que éramos niños siempre hemos admirado a All Might, íbamos de un lado a otro, aún a pesar de lo llorón que era Deku, queríamos ser como él; nuestro héroe número uno- Murmuró Bakugo, Yui lo seguía de cerca y lo analizaba –Cuando mi quirk se manifestó junto con el de otros niños, Deku alardeaba sobre que su quirk aparecería pronto, pero nunca lo hizo. Y yo… yo tenía toda la atención de otros niños, me alababan y seguían…

La chica escuchaba con atención mientras en su interior se arremolinaban los mismos sentimientos, pero a diferencia de él, nadie la había alabado por su poder. Continuaron caminando, a veces el tema se olvidaba, pero no podía negar que le alegraba que el rubio le contara cosas tan personales.

-Continuaremos con esto otro día- Dijo la chica al ver que habían llegado a una parte de edificios familiares –Quisiera que me contaras más, aunque aún hay un lugar al que quiero ir contigo…

Bakugo la observó, era ligeramente más alto que ella, por lo que la veía hacia abajo. Recordó entonces que no había descansado bien, así que dio por terminado ese día.

-Lo que tú digas- Comento algo molesto, aunque rascándose la nuca le preguntó -¿Podre verte mañana?

-Si tu así lo quieres- Respondió ella, recordando que tenía una cita a las cinco en casa de Enji –Solamente que tengo algo que hacer en la tarde, si no te molesta que sea algo corto nuestro encuentro

-Quiero que salgamos, pero sin este tipo de ridiculeces- Dijo el chico con las manos en los bolsillos; sus mejillas sonrosadas lo delataban –Sin formalidades, y sin importar lo que suceda

-Entonces… ¿es una cita?- Pregunto la chica, por lo que él se estremeció –Esta bien, te veré mañana a las once de la mañana

Bakugo la miró a los ojos, ella sonrió y nuevamente le dio un beso en la mejilla al joven. Su mano rozo la del chico, pero él la retiro de inmediato, esto no la dejó indiferente y tal vez tuviera tiempo de indagar en eso el día de mañana.

Caminó por las calles hasta llegar a su apartamento y ordeno una pizza para comer-cenar. Su celular no había sonado ese día, coloco una alarma a las ocho de la mañana; no había comido más que dos rebanadas de pizza cuando cayó rendida frente al televisor y acostada sobre el sofá.

Por la mañana, y aun cuando su alarma sonaba y sonaba, la chica la ignoraba; pero cuando por fin abrió los ojos, faltaban veinte minutos para las once de la mañana.

-¡Maldición!- Grito al ponerse de pie y ver la hora, iba corriendo hacia el baño, donde se dio un regaderazo lo más rápido que pudo y salió, buscando apenas ropa que ponerse, salió con un pantalón blanco, sus tennis blancos y una blusa de botones color azul mezclilla arremangada –Es lo mejor que puedo hacer en este momento…

Murmuró al verse en el espejo y tomar su celular, el cual tenía un pin de ubicación, así que salió a toda prisa. Cuando llegó, se asustó un poco al no ver al chico en el lugar o, por lo menos, ella no lo distinguía entre la gente.

-Hola- Escuchó su voz detrás de ella, y al girarse, pudo ver unas flores variadas –Nunca había hecho esto, y no me gusta… pero pensé que a ti si

-Katsuki, muchas gracias- La chica tomó las flores, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas –Gracias, son hermosas…

El sonrojo también se hizo presente en el rostro de él, por lo que rio y luego le invitó a que caminaran. En su andar, ella iba algo pegada a él, sus manos se rozaban de vez en cuando y sentía como el evitaba tocarla a toda costa.

-Desde ayer me di cuenta de algo…- Comenzó ella a hablar mientras andaban e intentaba tomar su mano una vez más, pero el chico la alejó inminentemente y la metió a su bolsillo -¿Por qué cada vez que nuestras manos se tocan te alejas?

Ella lo miraba de frente, él había desviado la mirada y mantenía las manos en los bolsillos. Ella se acercó más a él, y después de un suspiro respondió.

-Son mis manos las que se encargan de mis explosiones, el sudor que mis palmas segregan es nitroglicerina pura, si tomo tu mano, podría dejarte sin mano- Respondió el chico haciendo una mueca, ella no tenía expresión en su rostro, sin embargo, paso su mano por el brazo de el -¿Qué haces?

-Puedes sentirlo ¿verdad?- El miró su brazo y sentía el aire que expulsaba por su mano –El aire que expulso por mis poros puede mantener seca tu mano, por lo que puedo tomarla sin temer a perderla en una explosión involuntaria

La chica extendió su mano, él la observaba y dudo en hacerlo ¿realmente podría tomar su mano? No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de contacto físico, pero deseaba tomarla de la mano y mantenerla aferrada. Sacó su mano lentamente del bolsillo y con ella en el aire lo dudó, si algo le pasaba a ella, no se lo perdonaría; pero ella seguía esperando, sus dedos rozaron la palma de la mano de la chica, y poco a poco sus dedos se entrelazaron.

-¿Ves que no era tan difícil?- El rubio estaba sorprendido, podía sentir el aire en sus manos, secas al tacto y sentir la suave piel de la chica –Vamos…

En su nuevo andar, el chico sintió que algo había avanzado, y para ella, le era reconfortante tomar su mano mientras caminaban. Se sentaron a comer algo por aquí y por allá, y al cabo de unas horas, se encontraron tirados en un área verde donde había poca gente.

-Gracias, nunca me había sentido tan bien- Comento la chica mientras veía el cielo y las nubes pasar, tenía la mano del chico entre la de ella y la acariciaba con el pulgar –Has roto todas mis expectativas, y creo que todo esto ha valido la pena

El volteó a verla, ella se había aferrado por completo a su brazo y sus miradas se cruzaron. Tenía curiosidad por conocerla aún más, pero sabía que todo terminaría una vez volviera a su vida normal en otro país.

-¿Y si no vuelves a Estados Unidos?...

-Sería echar por la borda todo por lo que he luchado y me he esforzado en conseguir- Respondió ella, algo que la hizo sentir miserable –Lamento que tenga que ser así

-Creo que si algo se ha de formar, se formara a pesar de la distancia- Dijo el, soltándola y poniéndose de pie, le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse –Ya es un poco tarde, creo que nuestros encuentro se alargó más de lo debido

La chica revisó su teléfono, faltaban diez para las cinco y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Maldición, esto se está saliendo de control- Tomó la mano del chico y se sacudió la ropa, tomó su ramo de flores y le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico a modo de despedida –Te veré el lunes, gracias por todo

Ella salió corriendo, debía llegar a tiempo para encontrarse con ese hombre. Por otro lado, el joven se sintió satisfecho de su encuentro con la chica; miró su mano, recordando la sensación de calidez que ella le aportaba y se dio media vuelta en dirección opuesta para volver a su hogar.

Cuando por fin la chica llegó a la casa de los Todoroki, fue Shoto quien la recibió y quien se sorprendió un poco por la visita de la chica.

-¿Y esas flores?- Pregunto el bicolor mientras ella yacía en la entrada tratando de recuperar el aliento -¿Estas saliendo con alguien?

-Si shoto, yo también estoy bien… que bueno que tú también lo estas…- Dijo entrecortadamente y en tono sarcástico -¿Y si así fuera?

-Luego hablamos de eso- Dijo el chico al escuchar pasos provenir del pasillo contiguo, Enji apareció y observó a ambos jóvenes –Los dejaré solos…

-Espera Shoto, lo que hablaré con Yui también te concierne a ti- Expresó el hombre, quien veía a la chica sin expresión en su rostro y notaba el ramo de flores que llevaba entre sus brazos –Dale las flores a Fuyumi y sígueme, ella nos alcanzara en unos momentos…

La chica entregó sus flores a la susodicha, quien se alejó. Yui siguió a ambos hombres hasta una habitación, Enji se sentó al frente y en el centro, y con los brazos cruzados veía a ambos jóvenes; comenzó a hablar en cuanto vio a la mayor de sus hijos entrar a la habitación.

-Los reuní para hablar de algo que es tiempo de que salga a flote, sin especulaciones ni difamaciones- Comenzó el hombre mientras veía a los tres jóvenes, especialmente a Yui –Hace años, antes de que Shoto naciera, me enrede con una mujer…

Para este punto sentía que la sangre le hervía, si perdía el control, cabía la posibilidad de que su más enorme secreto saliera a flote y no quería eso. Así que se mantuvo lo más calmada posible, porque esa verdad ella ya la sabía y que había estado guardando para no sentirse más avergonzada y miserable.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de engañar a mama?- Pregunto furioso Shoto, pero Enji lo contuvo –Eres un…

-Tranquilo Shoto ¿no quieres escuchar el resto?- Shoto sintió curiosidad a pesar de la ira que comenzaba a dominarlo. Enji se dio por bien servido, aunque los sollozos de Fuyumi no lo desconcentraron –La bebé que procree con esa mujer la pude retener en este país, y aunque no tenía nada de especial, siempre vi por su bien

Sus ojos se concentraban en Yui, quien contrariamente tenía la vista y la cabeza bajas. Shoto entendió las palabras de su padre "…siempre vi por su bien", por lo que volteó a ver a Yui mientras Fuyumi soltó un grito agudo mientras cubría su boca.

-Has revelado tu más grande secreto por fin ¿Qué es lo que has planeado como para revelarlo a tus hijos al fin?- Enji la miraba a los ojos, unos ojos que le recordaban a él mismo hace muchos años atrás –He vivido mis últimos cinco años esperando que se los dijeras mientras yo seguía aparentando desconocer la verdad

-Entonces no te molestara que haga el papeleo necesario para hacerte nuestra hija legalmente- Los ojos de Yui mostraron sorpresa, ella no deseaba que el mundo se enterara de su cercanía con ese hombre, ella había forjado ya un camino, el cual probablemente se volvería turbio con el acercamiento y aceptación de él –El lunes comenzare a hacer el papeleo, tu acta y tus papeles escolares se verán alterados. Creo que suficiente es para ti tener que lidiar con esto, pero podría hacer más…

-Maldito bastardo- Murmuró Yui al saber de su plan, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, Shoto la había tomado del brazo para retenerla, mantuvo la calma mientras veía con ira al que ahora se proclamara como su padre biológico –Pero un día, la vida te golpeara a ti y pagaras con creces todo lo que le has hecho pasar a tú familia…

Casi tiro al bicolor al momento de zafarse y dar la media vuelta para irse, ni Enji y ni Fuyumi se movieron de su lugar. La chica veía con tristeza a su padre, pero en su mente solo podía pensar en cuanto habría sufrido su madre aquel engaño.

Había salido de la casa, pero el que anteriormente fuera su sobrino, le pisaba los talones.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Preguntó el muchacho mientras caminaba detrás de ella –Se supone que teníamos la suficiente confianza uno en el otro

Yui no respondió, estaba tratando de calmar su furia y le estaba costando demasiado hacerlo. Al cabo de unos minutos se detuvo y Shoto también, a unos cuantos pasos alejado de ella.

-Mi vida se ha forjado a partir de secretos y mentiras, no quería inmiscuirte en nada de eso, suficiente odio habías hecho crecer ya contra él como para que yo agregara más sal a la herida- Dijo la chica sin voltear a verlo –Pero esa fue una de las razones para que yo te protegiera, quería alejarte de él y que vivieras unos momentos de paz y tranquilidad alejado de él, pero no puedo y jamás podré hacerlo; tú tienes tu lugar aquí y aunque yo alguna vez lo tuve, elegí perderlo para ser feliz. Tienes todo el derecho a odiarme, al final me iré de aquí y tal vez no vuelva más por aquí…

-Si algo he aprendido recientemente, es que hay que perdonar y dejar de vivir en el pasado- Esto la hizo girar levemente la cabeza para poder verlo. Estaba sereno y no mostraba ya el enojo que había salido a flote en la casa –El dolor se calma, el cuerpo lo agradece y la mente lo asimila. No he dejado de sentir odio por mi padre, pero he aprendido a saber vivir con eso, pude ir a ver a mi madre después de muchos años, y la verdad me sentí mucho mejor con mi poder y con lo que soy capaz de hacer; y creo que deberías hacerlo si es que él va a mover sus hilos

-No eres la primera persona que me lo dice, y creo que tal vez sea lo correcto- Ella lo veía de frente esta vez, y era esta la señal que ella necesitaba –Pero aún no estoy preparada, necesito un poco más de tiempo. Adiós Shoto

La dejaría por la paz, tal vez había logrado hacer la diferencia entre lo que pensaba hacer y lo que deseaba, pero ella seguiría siendo igual de importante para él. Cuando volvió a casa, las cosas se habían calmado, pero Fuyumi se acercó a él.

-Yui dejó las flores aquí- Dijo la chica al acercarse a él -¿Crees poder llevárselas?

Él asintió, poniéndose en contacto con ella y saliendo a la dirección que ella le dio. Cuando llego al área departamental, se dio cuenta de que no se había hospedado en una casucha cualquiera; así que subió al segundo piso y llamo a la puerta, la chica abrió unos segundos después.

-Pasa…- Dijo ella al hacerse a un lado para que el chico pasara –Lamento que hayas tenido que venir hasta acá a traerme mis flores, pero te lo agradezco…

-¿Puedo saber quién te las dio?- Yui se congelo por unos momentos ¿Cómo le explicaba a su "hermano" que salía con uno de sus compañeros de clase? –Dime que no es alguien de la clase…

-Bueno, en eso si no te voy a mentir- Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros mientras colocaba las flores en un florero y las ponía cerca de la ventana –Estoy saliendo con Bakugo…

-Es una broma ¿verdad?- Yui lo miro con seriedad, algo que el chico pudo interpretar con que le decía la verdad -¿No pudiste conseguir algo mejor?

-El me recuerda a una antigua yo, algo que tú jamás conociste de mi persona- Agregó ella mientras se sentaba en el sofá y le invitaba a sentarse. Shoto lo pensó un poco y luego resignándose, se sentó a su lado –Cuando entre a UA, comencé una etapa de rebeldía que ni tus abuelos pudieron parar, estaba molesta con Enji por haber hecho lo que quiso con tu madre y conmigo; yo sabía la verdad, sabía que era su hija legítima y que me había dejado al cuidado de los padres de su esposa y, todavía agraviando el asunto, me había hecho pasar por su hermana

-Estabas molesta…

-Sí, lo estaba, y desquitaba mi enojo con los demás, por lo que no hice amigos, aunque Aizawa logró llevarme por buen camino y lograr que me graduara- Rio al recordar como su profesor tuvo que llevarla a rastras a la graduación –Tal vez sea eso lo que me tiene enganchada de él, pero seguramente hay algo más que aún desconozco

-Está bien, tratare de aceptarlo de la mejor manera- Dijo el chico poniéndose de pie –No estoy aceptando que está bien, pero si eres feliz, lo tomare de la mejor manera. Ahora estamos más unidos que antes, después del lunes, tu parentesco con migo y con el viejo será inminente

Ella sonrió, le invitó a quedarse un rato más y preparo una limonada para compartirla con el chico. Platicaron un poco y el chico se fue al cabo de una hora, pero ella tenía algo que hacer antes de que el lunes llegara. Lo dejaría para el día siguiente, por lo que se disponía a prepararse algo para cenar cuando su celular sonó.

-Te necesito en cinco minutos cerca de la academia al este, date prisa…

Miró su celular con asombro al ver que le había colgado, arremedo al hombre y se colocó su traje de héroe. Se apresuró a llegar, no había tardado ni cinco minutos, y Aizawa ya estaba de brazos cruzados.

-¿Tienes el veneno del otro día?- Ella asintió, luego le entregó una muestra del veneno encontrado en el lugar -¿puedes probarlo?

-Algún día terminaras matándome- La chica tomó una aguja que llevaba en su bolsa y la baño en el veneno, luego se pinchó el dedo –Te puedo asegurar que es el mismo, pero… han agregado algo nuevo… algo que… oh rayos, haz un torniquete en mi brazo… ¡Ahora!

Aizawa la obedeció mientras veía como la mano de la chica comenzaba a tornarse oscura. Paró por unos instantes y avanzó más lentamente mientras ella luchaba por encapsular el veneno.

-Está avanzando demasiado rápido, no logro atraparlo- Dijo ella mientras tomaba una navaja y hacía un corte profundo justo debajo del torniquete. La sangre brotó y le mancho el traje mientras cinco gotas diminutas flotaban en el aire –Rayos…

-Oye, Yui- La chica caía contra el asfalto, pero Aizawa la tomó fuertemente antes de que lo hiciera; el torniquete se había aflojado pero el hombre lo reforzó nuevamente al ver la palidez de la chica –Aguanta…

Perdió la conciencia a medio camino hacia el hospital, al llegar se vieron obligados a hacerle una transfusión de sangre y a darle una sutura de unos diez puntos. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver al hombre sentado a un lado de ella.

-Dime que tienes un poco de agua cercas- Murmuro ella con los labios casi pegados por la sequedad. Aizawa le paso un vaso de agua y ella lo bebió completo –Gracias…

-¿Puedes decirme algo sobre el veneno?- La chica se había vuelto a recostar en la camilla después de beber el vital líquido, por lo que miró el techo para tratar de recordar lo que casi la mataba –Antes que nada, no pudimos contactar a Recovery Girl, así que tu herida tendrá que esperar hasta el lunes

-Está bien, creo que podré soportarlo- Respondió ella viendo la gasa y la venda que cubrían su herida, de momento no le dolía y pensó que era por los analgésicos –El veneno tenía una consistencia mucho más fuerte, un activo muy veloz y potente. Solo pasó un día y logró convertir un veneno de baja categoría en uno de muy alta calidad; no nos estamos enfrentando a un enemigo cualquiera, este sabe lo que quiere, y no creo que sea nada bonito

-No quedaron muestras del veneno, únicamente la tela bañada en veneno- Tendió el pedazo de tela que había dejado en una bolsa transparente sobre el regazo de la chica, ella lo tomó y expulso un poco del aire que llevaba la bolsa y lo encapsuló -¿Qué harás con eso?

-El veneno es tan potente que a nivel molecular puede continuar su función, tal vez no con la misma toxicidad, pero es de cuidarse- Dijo ella y regreso el aire a la bolsa –Si ese villano logra su objetivo y crea un veneno aún más potente… te puedo asegurar que no habrá cura para ello, y nadie será capaz de detenerlo

-Es una amenaza definitivamente- Comentó el hombre volviendo a guardar la bolsa entre sus ropas –Tendremos que actuar inmediatamente para poder localizar a nuestros enemigo

-Será mejor que vayas a UA e informes a Nezu, tal vez tengamos todavía la ventaja- Dijo la chica mientras cerraba los ojos –Yo estaré bien aquí, ve y haz tu trabajo…

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?- Sus palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, desvió la mirada -¿Fue él otra vez?

-No puedo aceptar que el haga todo lo que quiera tan libremente, estar bajo su brazo durante años me hizo saber que jamás lo aceptaría y ahora, no creo poder hacerlo- Su voz se quebró, odiaba tener ese sentimiento de odio hacia otra persona, pero él mismo se lo había ganado –Quiero volver a mi trabajo, estar lejos de aquí y no volver… es lo único que me hace feliz, estar lejos de aquí. El lunes hará el papeleo necesario para cambiar mi acta y todos mis documentos, seré su hija legítima y de Rei…

El silencio se apodero del lugar, la chica contenía su coraje mientras unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Descansa, por la mañana te darán el alta- Le dijo el hombre mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la entrada –Te tomaré la palabra, iré con Nezu a darle tu advertencia, llámame en cuanto estés en casa

Sin esperar respuesta, Aizawa salió de la habitación y dejó a la chica sola, quien tomó su celular y envió un mensaje. Sabía que a esa hora no le contestarían, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien que no fuera su tutor de academia ¿Podría el chico ayudarle al revelarle su mayor secreto?

-"Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante, no quiero guardarte más secretos, así que debes saber la verdad de mi pasado"- Escribió en el mensaje, dejándose caer en la camilla mientras miraba el techo iluminado por la luz de la luna –Para aceptarlo, primero debo empezar por la persona que considero más importante para mí en estos momentos, y tal vez, sea él quien deba saberlo antes que todos los demás

Cerró los ojos mientras trataba de descansar un poco, eran aproximadamente las cuatro con veinticinco minutos de la mañana; jamás esperó que su celular sonara a esa hora de la mañana.

-¿Bakugo?- Se preguntó a sí misma al ver la llamada entrante -¿En verdad estás despierto?

-Suelo levantarme temprano para entrenar- Respondió el chico, aunque podía escuchar la respiración agitada al otro lado del teléfono -¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres que nos veamos? Puedo ir ahora mismo…

-No, digamos que… estoy indispuesta en estos momentos…- Dudo con su respuesta, quería verlo, pero estaba aún en el hospital –Pero si necesito verte y explicarte unas cuantas cosas que… probablemente no sean mucho de tu agrado

-Me alegra que confíes en mí- Dijo el chico y suspiro –Entonces ¿A qué hora quieres que nos veamos y en dónde?

-Te mandare mi ubicación cuando este en el apartamento, aún no te puedo decir una hora precisa- Suspiró, como si el simple hecho de pensar que le revelaría su secreto a un completo desconocido la sanara –Gracias por tus palabras, te veré más tarde

Colgó, sonrió para sí misma y luego trató de descansar un poco. Una enfermera había entrado para tomar sus signos y ver como se encontraba; eran casi las diez de la mañana cuando el doctor en turno le otorgo el alta y finalmente pudo salir del hospital, pero no sin un cabestrillo para descansar la herida.

-Ya estoy en casa- Había llamado a Aizawa tal y como prometió –Te avisaré de cualquier cosa que suceda, llámame si encuentran algo más del veneno

Pocas palabras que bastaban para el hombre, dejó su celular en la mesita a un lado de la ventana y fue a su cuarto a sacar un poco de ropa limpia. Aizawa le había llevado el traje que tenían en UA ya que el otro estaba manchado de sangre, así que se lo quito con cuidado y se metió a bañar. Se limitó a lo más importante mientras no tuviera que usar su brazo izquierdo demasiado.

Cuando al fin estuvo vestida, se sentó en el suave sofá mientras se decidía a enviarle su ubicación a Bakugo; pero se levantó y se fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer.

-Bien, no puedo retrasar más lo inminente- Se dijo a si misma mientras le enviaba a Bakugo su ubicación y continuaba con sus alimentos mientras esperaba –El primer amor nunca es para siempre ¿O sí? Naaaah…

Después de quince minutos de espera, Bakugo llegó al apartamento y la chica lo recibió en la entrada, sin embargo, no pudo pasar por alto el cabestrillo de su brazo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- Le preguntó el chico mientras la seguía al sofá, lugar donde ambos tomaron asiento -¿Por qué no pude verte desde temprano?

-Porque estaba en el hospital, ayer… Eraserhead me llamó para ayudarle con el villano que trato de atacar UA la otra noche, el problema se escapó de nuestras manos y tuve que hacer algo extremista- Dijo la chica mientras veía hacía abajo, pero levantó la vista al terminar de hablar y miró los ojos carmesí del rubio –No puedo darte más detalles del asunto, y no es para hablar de eso por lo que te llame

Bakugo guardó silencio, ella también lo hizo mientras jugaba con sus dedos; Yui no sabía por dónde comenzar, no le gustaba hablar de su pasado, pero si había decidido hacerlo, era… ¿Por qué realmente le importaba ese chico?

-Anteriormente te conté que había huido de aquí para alejar todo mi odio, y la verdad es que no me gusta sentirme oprimida por sentimientos que mi cuerpo no puede minimizar tan fácilmente…- Comenzó a explicar ella mientras su mirada se concentraba en la alfombra bajo sus pies. Suspiro, sentía su pulso resonar fuertemente en sus oídos –A quien más odio es… es mi… padre…

-Pense que a quien más odiabas era a Enji Todoroki- Dijo el chico al recordar las palabras de la chica de hace unos días.

-Enji, el… ese hombre trata a todos como piezas en su juego, lo repudio- Había apretado los puños conforme pronunciaba sus palabras, pero lo dejo al momento en que sintió una punzada en su herida. Cambió de posición, dejándose caer contra el respaldo del sofá y mirando de reojo al chico -El y mi madre… jamás debieron haberse encontrado, eso es lo que siempre he pensado al respecto; no la conocí, pero no creo que le gustara la forma en que me trató a mí o a alguno de sus hijos y tampoco creo que quisiera vivir con él aunque hubiera sido su amor verdadero- Bakugo guardó silencio, él no la miraba pero tampoco quería interrumpir la historia –Lo descubrí hace cinco años, poco antes de graduarme de secundaria; el saber que era mi padre biológico me había llevado a desconfiar de todos los que me rodeaban, lo odiaba desde lo profundo de mi ser y desde ese día decidí que no quería continuar viviendo así. Enfrentarlo era una locura, pero estaba furiosa y sus palabras me habían herido, día a día me insistía en que yo nunca llegaría a ser una heroína, que únicamente sería un estorbo ¿y qué fue lo único que hice yo? Lo ataque, me dio una paliza y me dejo una cicatriz de por vida que me hace recordar todos los días de mi vida que a ese hombre no le importa nadie más que sus propias convicciones… Siento haberte molestado con este asunto, yo…

-No tienes nada porque disculparte, nadie elegimos de qué manera llegamos aquí, lo que los tontos hagan antes que nosotros no lo controlamos. Pero para eso somos héroes, para corregir los errores de los idiotas y los perdidos- Dijo el chico con calma después de analizarlo tranquilamente – Para mí no eres solo una Todoroki, eres quien confía en mí y en quien confió...

Con mucha sorpresa la chica lo miraba, Bakugo la miró esta vez y sintió por primera vez como algo cálido la reconfortaba en su interior.

-No pensé que lo fueras a tomar con tanta calma- Murmuró la chica algo consternada todavía –No es esa la reacción que esperaba

-Puedes interpretarlo de la manera que mejor te parezca, pero para mí no tiene importancia- Bakugo se había puesto de pie y metió las manos en los bolsillos –Pero te agradezco que me lo hayas contado, y lo mejor por ahora es que descanses, no sé qué haya pasado en la noche, pero aún estas mal y necesitas descansar

Ambos celulares sonaron al mismo tiempo, los revisaron y se miraron a los ojos. La chica se acercó al televisor y lo encendió, cambiando velozmente de canal hasta llegar a las noticias, donde los encabezados soltaban algunos rumores y chismes de la UA que nadie más podía saber.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?- Su celular sonó, Aizawa la estaba buscando –Dime que no es verdad lo de las noticias…


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: Boku no hero es propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei, la trama y algunos personajes son de mi autoría.

_Capítulo 7_

_**Inflitrado**_

-No puedo confirmártelo, pero tampoco puedo decirte que sea una broma- Se le helo la sangre al escuchar sus palabras –Nezu nos quiere en la academia mañana a primera hora, pero tú necesitas ir primero con Recovery Girl, así que llega temprano

-Entendido- La llamada finalizó, se giró para poner atención a las noticias y escuchar de lo que hablaban. Bakugo se había quedado con ella, quien se mordía la uña del dedo gordo que tenía libre –Alguien ha abierto la boca…

Se sentaron en el sofá por unos minutos, pero luego no pudieron continuar por la gran cantidad de tonterías que decían los reporteros.

-La UA siempre será blanco de los medios, tanto prestigio también conlleva a que sucedan este tipo de infiltraciones de información- Comentó la chica al momento de poner la televisión en mudo –Creo que por ahora no podemos hacer nada más. Deberías ir a casa…

Bakugo asintió y, aunque sentía que no debía dejar sola a la chica, se retiró del apartamento para que la chica descansara. Estaba más tranquila después de revelarle su pasado al chico, así que comió algo y se tumbó en el sofá, continuo viendo un rato más las noticias pero luego, cambió el canal para ver alguna película.

Al día siguiente, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado profundamente dormida en el sofá; se alistó velozmente y se dirigió a la UA, específicamente, a la enfermería.

-Sigues siendo una niña tonta y precipitada- Le dijo Recovery después de sanarla, la herida estaba curada, pero había tenido que poner un poco más de sí misma para sanar los tejidos interiores -Sigues haciendo todo lo que ese hombre te dice, algún día va a terminar matándote

-Lo mismo dije yo y casi moría en el intento- Dijo Yui al ver la herida cerrada y pudiendo recuperar la movilidad de su brazo –Tratare de ser más precavida con los venenos Recovery Girl, se lo agradezco

-No tienes por qué agradecerme- Se sentó en su silla y la giró para ver a la chica –Ahora mueve ese cuerpecito y ve a cambiarte, Nezu nos llamó a una junta a todos

Asintió y se fue a los vestidores, llevaba en su bolsa el traje que Aizawa había tomado de la UA el otro día y se cambió. Se dirigió a la sala de reuniones y ahí encontró a todos los profesores ya reunidos, quienes la miraron con desconfianza. Ella caminó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Aizawa, donde había una silla vacía a su lado.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos, creo que ha llegado el momento de ponernos a pensar en quien pudo haber estado difamando lo que se dice dentro de esta escuela- Dijo Nezu una vez la chica se instaló a un lado del hombre, miró a todos los ahí presentes y cerrando los ojos pensó en sus palabras –No podemos desconfiar de nosotros mismos, confío en que mis profesores no harían nada de ese tipo

-Pero que tal quienes únicamente están de paso- Vlad había volteado a ver a la chica, quien arqueó una ceja y luego frunció el entrecejo –Nadie garantiza que la niña no haya abierto la boca a un periodista

-No podemos señalar a nadie todavía, tampoco podemos creer en nosotros mismos- Hablo Aizawa antes de que la chica dijera algo –Pero de una u otra manera, necesitamos investigar qué es lo que está pasando

-Aizawa tiene razón, Yui es nueva, pero tampoco podemos confiar en que uno de nosotros haya dicho algo indebido cuando no debía- Continuo Nezu, miró a todos los profesores -¿Alguien tiene algún plan?

-Estamos bastante ocupados con el villano del otro día, una nueva encomienda nos saturaría de trabajo- Agregó Midnight –Sin contar de que los exámenes se acercan…

-Y Yui casi muere al probar el veneno de la noche anterior- Comentó All Might, dejándolos mudos por unos momentos –Tal vez deberíamos concentrarnos en el villano…

-¿Y quién se encargara del infiltrado?- Preguntó Vlad, a lo que todos se encogieron de hombros –No tenemos el personal suficiente para hacer todo lo que deberíamos hacer

-Tenemos una cabeza extra- Todos miraron a Nezu con curiosidad –Yui puede dedicarse de lleno al a investigación del infiltrado después de la tutoría con la clase A, ya hizo suficiente arriesgando su vida con el veneno del otro día, tenemos suficiente material ¿Qué opinas yui?  
-Hare mi mejor esfuerzo por encontrar al culpable- Respondió la chica mientras los demás profesores se miraban entre sí –No permitiré que dañen el nombre de nuestra escuela

-Quedando en claro los deberes de cada quien, volvamos a nuestro trabajo- Finalizó el director, por lo que los demás profesores se dirigieron a sus labores habituales –Yui, Aizawa, vengan por favor…

Faltaban veinte minutos para que las clases dieran inicio, el director habló con ambos, mientras que la clase A estaba lista para recibir ese día a la tutora.

-¿Cómo es que tanta información salió de estas paredes?- Pregunto Jiro mientras platicaba con Oojiro -¿Será todo verdad?

-No solo son de los profesores, también sobre actividades y alumnos- Interrumpió Yaomomo desde su lugar –Pero no creo que los profesores nos digan algo…

Yui entró en ese momento, Bakugo fue el primero en tomar compostura y observar su brazo izquierdo, el cual ya no llevaba en cabestrillo y mostraba una fina línea blanquecina por encima del doblez del ante brazo.

-Antes de que comiencen a querer saber por los rumores que corren, deben saber que no estoy autorizada para contarles la situación- Dijo la chica con las manos al frente para frenar todo tipo de cuestionamientos que fueran a surgir de los chicos –Por otro lado, debo prepararlos para cualquier cosa que se pueda avecinar en los próximos días

Los chicos guardaron silencio, Yui comenzó con su tutoría, comenzando a explicarles algunas cosas que no se veían en primer año, sobre todo por la seguridad ante las amenazas por villano. Ella conocía el protocolo a seguir, ya que anteriormente había sido asistente en un problema similar en Estados Unidos.

Aizawa había llegado, momento para el cual ella ya había terminado, sin embargo le susurro algo al oído mientras le entregaba algunos papeles y salió del salón.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y comenzó a caminar por la academia, había algunas pistas que debía seguir, pero desde su punto de vista no la llevaban a ningún lado.

A la hora del descanso, su celular sonó y vio que era un mensaje de Katsuki.

-"¿Tienes trabajo?" Qué raro- Se dijo a sí misma mientras le daba una mordida a su emparedado en la sala de descanso y tenía las hojas regadas por toda la mesa –"Estoy algo ocupada tratando de resolver lo del infiltrado ¿nos veremos esta tarde?"

En lo que el chico respondía, ella separaba las fotografías dependiendo de la ubicación de cada una. Había algo extraño en las fotos, pero todavía no quería sacar conclusiones, su celular volvió a sonar.

-"Yo no tengo problema, pero eres tu quien tiene trabajo"- Sonrió al leer el mensaje y luego respondió –"Tratare de que sea posible, estamos en contacto"

Paso el resto del día analizando videos de seguridad y fotografías, una variación en el aire a su alrededor le hizo perder la concentración; un extraño aroma en el aire le llamó la atención, un aroma similar a una loción masculina.

-¿Será posible?- Preguntó en voz alta mientras simulaba seguir concentrada en las hojas –Tal vez deba ir a patrullar un poco, quizás encuentre algo…

Recogió sus papeles y salió a las afueras de la academia, el aroma desapareció, por lo que intuyo que eso únicamente había sido en el interior.

-¿Qué haces aquí, novata?- Le preguntó Hound Dog mientras se acercaba a ella –Mightyngale…

-Trato de seguir un rastro, pero desapareció en cuanto salí de los edificios- Respondió ella, se había girado para quedar de frente al hombre perro -¿No has encontrado nada inusual?

Hound Dog negó con la cabeza, pero un aroma la distrajo, el mismo que había sentido en la sala de descanso.

-Sígueme…- Dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a rastrear el aroma, se había adentrado a la parte boscosa, y al cabo de unos segundos, a una figura humana correr, pero de pronto, desapareció nuevamente y su aroma se quedaba en el aire -¿Pero a dónde fue?

-Mightyngale, mira- Había ropa tirada en el piso, unos cuantos metros más atrás de donde ella se encontraba –Probablemente sean de ese hombre…

-No podemos bajar la guardia, alguien nos vigila- Dijo al acercarse a su acompañante –Llevare esto con Nezu, tal vez sea mejor que te quedes haciendo ronda

Hound Dog asintió, la chica tomó la ropa y se dirigió a la oficina del director, quien la recibió de inmediato junto con Ectoplasm y No. 13. La chica comenzó a explicarles lo que había pasado, y después de un rato de estar charlando, el director la envió a su tutoría con la Clase B. Controlar a la clase B era más complicado que con la primera; gasto la mayor parte del tiempo en frenar los cuestionamientos que el tiempo se le fue de las manos.

-Este si que ha sido un día muy agotador- Suspiro al salir del salón, luego vio a Kirishima –Hola Kirishima ¿necesitas algo?

-Solo quisiera que me explicara algo rápido ¿Tendrá tiempo?- Yui sonrió y lo llevó al salón de la clase A donde comenzó a trabajar inmediatamente con el chico –Mightyngale ¿Por qué los de la Clase B no le piden tutorías?

-No lo sé, aunque siendo la clase de Blood King, supongo que es porque no le caigo bien- Kirishima la miró con curiosidad –Tal vez luego sepan esa historia ¿Cómo vas?

-Creo que todo va bien, solo me había surgido esa duda- Dijo el chico entregándole el cuaderno –Mightyngale… ¿realmente vas a regresar a Estados Unidos?

-Tengo que volver, la agencia me espera y ya he retrasado muchas cosas por escaparme- Yui revisó el pequeño ejercicio y estaba bien –Bien hecho Kirishima, cada vez tengo que explicarte menos y lo deduces por ti mismo

-Me ha costado trabajo, pero todo es gracias a ti y a tus esfuerzos- Yui se sonrojo, jamás pensó que su presencia causara una diferencia en un alumno –Muchas gracias, hasta mañana

El chico salió del salón, y ella se desplomó en el escritorio, estaba agotada después de que Recovery Girl le sanara el brazo y después de la persecución en el bosque.

-¿Diga?- NO había visto el remitente de la llamada, por lo que se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del muchacho.

-¿Estas ocupada?- Dijo Bakugo al otro lado del teléfono.

-No, de hecho acabo de terminar con Kirishima- Ella hablaba con un tono de voz bajo –Sólo madame tu ubicación e iré para allá

Terminó la llamada, y antes de salir hizo una inspección rápida de las áreas cercanas de la escuela, no había nada fuera de lo normal. Se cambió de ropa y salió en dirección a la ubicación de Bakugo.

Había decidido usar su quirk, por lo que se quitó los zapatos a la salida y comenzó a elevarse, sin embargo, casi llegando al punto de ubicación, la chica perdió el equilibrio en una rama y se precipitaba al suelo, pero los brazos de alguien la tomaron en el aire.

-¿Katsuki?- Pregunto ella al ver al chico –Gracias…

-Pienso que lo mejor sería que fueras a descansar- Comentó el chico al ver el rostro agotado y un poco ojeroso de la chica, a quien dejó sobre sus pies en tierra firme –Has estado trabajando hasta noche y después de que la anciana te curara, sería lo mejor

-Argh, te voy a tomar la palabra únicamente porque en verdad me siento mal- Dijo ella moviendo el dedo índice y señalándolo –Pero realmente quería pasar tiempo contigo…

-Te acompañare, me preocupa que te desmayes en algún lugar- Dijo el chico mientras la tomaba nuevamente de la mano –Vámonos…

Ambos caminaron en silencio, no era un silencio incómodo y ambos estaban cómodos con eso; probablemente eran los sentimientos de cada uno los que les hacían sentir así.

-¿Qué es lo que has comido hoy?- La chica alzó la vista, Katsuki veía al frente, donde se extendía una inmensa cantidad de vendedores ambulantes y de restaurantes menores -¿Te has alimentado bien?

-Bueno….- Se rasco la mejilla con la mano libre, incluso cuando Katsuki freno de golpe –No he comido nada desde el descanso y no había desayunado nada por llegar a tiempo a la academia, creo que eso también es un factor ¿no?

Sonrió, pero los ojos en blanco de Katsuki le hicieron saber que no estaba del todo contento, así que la dejó en una banca y fue a comprar un poco de comida para ambos, la cual degustaron una vez llegaron al apartamento de la chica.

-Gracias- Dijo la chica el dejar el plato sobre la mesa de centro –Pero no puedo aceptar que pagues por todo esto…

-No tienes de que preocuparte, probablemente sea lo mejor que pueda hacer por ti antes de que te marches- Dijo el chico mientras probaba unos takoyakis y se llevaba la varita a la boca, pero su mirada le decía que estaba pensando en otra cosa –Va a ser complicado...

-No pienses en eso ahora- Dijo ella mientras recogía un poco –Obviamente no voy a irme sin hablar contigo antes, pero eso será hasta que llegue ese día

Katsuki la observó, luego miró el reloj en la pared de la habitación; debía marcharse a su hogar.

-Todos nos estamos haciendo a la idea en que te retractaras de irte, pero yo sé que no lo harás- Dijo el chico al salir del apartamento, ella se detuvo a mirarlo, aunque aún se sostenía un poco del marco de la puerta –Pero sé que volverás, tarde o temprano sé que nos volveremos a ver

Esta vez fue Bakugo quien le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró del lugar. Al volver adentro y sentarse en el sofá, comenzó a adormecerse, hasta que su celular sonó.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto con despreció mientras se masajeaba las cienes –No estoy de humor para hablar contigo…

-Vaya cariño, te oyes muy mal- Dijo el hombre desde el otro lado del teléfono, una risita burlona fue lo único que alcanzo a oír después de sus palabras -¿Tan mal te va con los niños?

-No, con ellos me va de maravilla, sólo que he estado trabajando para la UA tiempo extra y casi muero por envenenamiento…

-Prometiste que serías cuidadosa con cosas de ese tipo, sabes que no es la primera vez que sucede- La voz del hombre cambió drásticamente; había pasado de un tono burlón a un tono molesto y autoritario –Me obligaras a ir por ti si te sigues exponiendo de esa manera ¿quieres que así suceda?

-No, pero era necesario que lo hiciera y era Aizawa quien me lo estaba pidiendo…

-Y si ese hombre te pide que entres a una cámara de gas venenoso nada más para probar que componentes tiene ¿lo harías?- La joven no respondió, se mantuvo callada hasta que el volvió a hablar, molesto –No puedes hacer todo lo que él te diga, sin importar que es lo que llegara a pasar

-No puedes decirme que es lo que puedo y no puedo hacer, y si así fuera, yo no te dejaría entrar en el campo de batalla- La chica se defendía, estaban en el mismo cazo –Idiota… sin mí no sobrevives en las batallas

-Sin ti no puedo vivir cariño, me haces mucha falta aquí- Había vuelto ese tono burlón que tanto le desesperaba, pero que le hacía sentir en confianza con el –En verdad te extraño

-No empieces con esas cosas Erwin, sabes que no puedo…

-No me digas que no has conseguido a alguien- Él la interrumpió de golpe, como si supiera lo que pasaba con el joven estudiante; ella se había quedado boquiabierta mientras esperaba que él continuara –Hablaremos de eso cuando regreses, o cuando vaya por ti, tal vez tenga la dicha de conocerlo

La llamada finalizó, había sido un día demasiado largo y agotador, así que se fue a su cama y volvió a caer rendida ante sus problemas. Un ruido poco usual la alertó, su celular sonó en ese momento pero su conciencia permanecía adormilada, por lo que apagaba el celular creyendo que era la alarma.

-_Yui…_\- Escuchaba en su cabeza mientras trataba de distinguir su sueño de la realidad -_¡Despierta! ¡Yui! _

Abrió los ojos, y asomándose inmediatamente por la ventana, pudo ver a Eraser en ella. Se puso de pie a trompicones y la abrió, aunque luego se vió en la necesidad de sentarse en la cama por el vértigo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué vienes a estas horas de la noche?- Pregunto la chica mientras veía encandilada la luz de su celular y trataba de distinguir la hora –dos veinticinco de la mañana… ¿Qué es esto eraser?

-No contestabas, temía que algo te hubiera pasado- Yui se tiró en la cama –Algo extraño pasó en la academia y el rastro nos conducía hasta aquí

Un ruido se escuchó en la cocina, por lo que el hombre salió disparado fuera de la habitación de la chica; proceso el aire dentro del apartamento y pudo sentir la misma loción masculina de la tarde, por lo que dedujo que se trataba del infiltrado en UA.

-Se ha escapado- Dijo el hombre al entrar nuevamente al cuarto de la chica -¿Estas bien?

-Si lo dices por ese sujeto, sí, estoy bien, caí como piedra desde temprano y bien pudo amanecer aquí si no me hubieras alertado- Respondió masajeándose las cienes –Aún no me recupero de la sanación de Recovery Girl, sigo un poco perturbada por el gasto de energía y la persecución de esta tarde, lo siento…

-Hablaremos más tarde, si ya huyo, entonces no hay nada que podamos hacer- Habló el hombre mientras veía el rostro agotado de la chica –Descansa, te necesitamos para atrapar a ese sujeto

Aizawa salió por la ventana nuevamente, la chica volvió a cerrarla y se sentó en la cama, se recostó al cabo de unos minutos, pero le fue imposible conciliar el sueño después de la inesperada visita del hombre. Y aunque logro dormir un poco, por la mañana le fue algo difícil levantarse y alistarse para ir al trabajo.

-Ya no puedo más con esto, si no duermo bien para mañana, voy a morir- Dijo la chica mientras caminaba hacia la clase A con una bebida energizante en su mano y soltando un bostezo -¿Cómo puede Aizawa no dormir? Se hará viejo más pronto…

-¿Qué has dicho?- Dijo el susodicho después de que la chica llegara al cruce con las escaleras, a la chica se le helo la sangre y volteo a ver al hombre –Ignorare lo que acabas de decir ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

-Fatal, necesito dormir y esta cosa no tiene efecto, y ya me tome unas vitaminas- Respondió la chica quejándose, llevaba el cabello suelto y mostraba unas marcadas ojeras que contrastaban con su piel blanca –No pude volver a dormir, si a lo mucho unos veinte minutos o media hora, pero me siento fatal, es como si me hubiera aplastado un camión o algo así, y será mejor que me dé prisa, tengo solo unos pocos minutos para llegar al salón

La chica se alejó de Eraser mientras movía la mano a manera de despedirse, cuando entro al salón y vieron su aspecto demacrado, los chicos guardaron silencio. Dejó la bebida sobre el escritorio y luego miró a los chicos; pero antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra, Yaoyorozu la cuestiono.

-Profesora ¿se encuentra bien?- Pregunto la chica mientras Yui la miraba, quien arqueo una ceja –Tal vez debería…

-Estoy bien, solo es un poco de cansancio por falta de horas de sueño y no, no iré a tomar una siesta ni nada por el estilo- Dijo la chica y luego soltó un bostezo –Nos quedan tres días juntos, descontando este claro y, ya no tengo nada de qué hablar con ustedes, así que prácticamente puedo decir que pueden preguntar lo que quieran y tratare de responderles

Los quince minutos se fueron entre alguna pregunta seria y una tonta, cuando salió del salón continuo con su trabajo de investigación. Se había metido al baño para recogerse el cabello y lavarse la cara para espabilarse; se miró en el espejo y se sentía mejor.

Cuando salió del edificio hacia los exteriores, pudo sentir nuevamente la loción masculina del hombre que había entrado a su apartamento esa noche. Sin querer, tuvo que movilizarse para poder darse cuenta de que nuevamente había unas ropas tiradas en un punto cercano a la academia.

-Creo que nuestro infiltrado está trabajando dentro de la academia- Se dijo a sí misma la chica mientras trataba de rastrear el aroma que venía a atormentándola toda la noche y que su memoria no podía borrar –Te tengo…

Siguió el rastro hasta un cuarto-bodega, donde pudo escuchar la voz de un hombre. El lugar no tenía ventanas, así que no podía escapar de ahí tan fácilmente. Tomó uno de sus frascos y saco un poco de somnífero, el cual filtro por la parte inferior de la puerta hasta que un golpe sordo se escuchó dentro.

-Vaya, vaya- Dijo la chica al abrir la puerta y ver al hombre en el piso mientras roncaba –Un problema menos del cual preocuparnos

Al cabo de un rato, Aizawa, Hound Dog, Yui y otros profesores se encontraban entregando al hombre a la policía.

-Todo parece indicar que es un periodista, su quirk le permite convertirse en un insecto, por lo que le es fácil entrar a cualquier lugar- Comento el oficial mientras leía reportes anteriores del hombre –Obviamente las televisoras peleaban por él, el mejor postor era quien podía pagar sus chismes, teníamos rato persiguiéndolo por varios delitos de confidencialidad

-Por eso odio a los periodistas- Gruñó Aizawa con los brazos cruzados y un tic en el ojo –Llévenselo de aquí de una vez

La policía se retiró del lugar, Yui observó cómo se alejaban hasta que Aizawa le llamó.

-Nos has quitado un problema de encima, pero aún tenemos trabajo- Le dijo el hombre mientras ella le dio alcance –Te sigo necesitando en el asunto del villano, ¿quieres volver?

-¿Tengo opción?- Sonrió de lado mientras veía a Aizawa – ¿Lograron descubrir algo más sobre el veneno?

-Nada, no tenemos más respuestas de momento- Ambos guardaron silencio hasta que entraron en el edificio –Nezu quiere verte…

La chica sintió curiosidad, así que fue directamente a su oficina.

-Adelante Mightyngale, estaba esperándote- Dijo el ratón mientras la veía entrar –Estoy sumamente agradecido por tu participación y captura del periodista infiltrado, eso nos deja ver que no estamos del todo resguardados a pesar de toda nuestra seguridad

-Pudo haber pasado en cualquier momento- Agregó la chica al terminar de acercarse al frente del escritorio –Nada es seguro ante los quirk no registrados

-Tienes toda la razón- Él sonrió, luego tomó un folder de su cajón –Tus documentos han llegado…

Le entregó el folder a la chica y ella hojeo sus documentos, su apellido había cambiado y los campos de ambos padres también.

-Bien, no hay vuelta atrás- Soltó un suspiro y guardó todo dentro del folder –Todo parece en orden. Gracias director, creo que era algo inevitable a estas alturas del partido

-Todo irá bien Yui, solo se paciente- Le dijo el roedor con una sonrisa –Ahora ve y relájate un poco, Lunch Rush tiene algo para ti

La chica salió de la dirección y se dirigió a la cafetería, donde Lunch Rush le entregó una charola con un menú especial para ella. Agradecida por la acción de ambos, se sentó a comer, recuperando la energía que había gastado con anterioridad y sintiéndose con bastante energía.

-Creo que las vitaminas de la mañana se complementaron perfectamente con este menú- Dijo la chica para sí misma mientras tomaba su té, que venía incluido en la charola. Soltó un suspiro y vio como poco a poco la cafetería comenzaba a llenarse –Creo que va siendo hora de irme

Recogió su charola y la dejó en su lugar, se dirigió a una sala de descanso y se recostó en el sofá; sin embargo, su tranquilidad duro poco, su teléfono sonó.

-"No podré verte esta tarde, lo siento"- Leyó el mensaje, sonrió, tal vez por creer que vería al chico ese día, pero lo mejor era tomarse un descanso –"No te preocupes, aprovechare para descansar un poco. Suerte" Bueno, descansare un poco antes de que Aizawa me necesite nuevamente

Se dedicó de momento a recargar energías para la tutoría con la clase B, pero cuando finalizó, le sorprendió ver a Midoriya a las afueras del salón.

-¿Sucede algo Midoriya?- El chico contenía las palabras, algo que hizo que la chica arqueara una ceja -¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

-Quiero pedirle un entrenamiento de practica- Esto la sorprendió, ella no estaba para dar entrenamientos, mucho menos sin autorización de Nezu o Aizawa –Por favor, necesito aprender más…

-Sh…- Dijo ella colocándole la mano sobre la boca –Deja hago una llamada rápido y veo si podemos entrenar; acompáñame

Yui había llamado a Aizawa, quien dudo en darle acceso a ground beta; pero si lo veía desde un punto favorable, quería ver cuánto podía ayudar la chica al peli verde. Tenían luz verde, por al menos una hora podía ella enseñarle un poco sobre cómo moverse.

-Bien, ¿Qué necesitas que te enseñe?- Preguntó ella mientras estiraba un poco sus articulaciones –No tengo conocimiento sobre la manera en que One for All trabaja contigo, así que ilumíname un poco

Midoriya comenzó a explicarle lo que podía hacer y que habilidades había despertado OFA en el. Estaba dentro de su campo de conocimientos, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era parte de su especialidad.

-Bueno, no estás muy lejos de mis conocimientos- Dijo ella al acercarse a él, tomo su mano y la cerro en un puño, ella rodeo la mano de el con la suya –Trata de abrirla…

-Bien- Midoriya mostraba un considerable esfuerzo para abrir su mano, pero le era imposible –Increíble, y eso es únicamente con el poder del aire que expulsas por los poros ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Algo similar a lo que debes aprender- Dijo ella abriendo ambas palmas frente a el –Concentro el cien por ciento en mi mano derecha, pero cuando utilizo ambas manos, puedo manejar un setenta sobre treinta, así como un cincuenta y cincuenta; pero también puedo usar un cien y cien, todo es cuestión de practica

-Puedes utilizar de diferentes maneras el porcentaje por tu cuerpo, eso te ayuda a elevarte también ¿cierto?- Ella asintió, entonces comprendió que no estaba tan lejos de ella -¿Cuán lejos logras llegar?

-También tengo un límite, expulsar aire es diferente para cada acción, digamos que soy como una secadora de cabello; expulso aire por mis manos, pero mi cuerpo sirve para tomar más, cuando expulso aire para impulsarme, no necesito del efecto "secadora"… por decirlo así, únicamente lo expulso y me impulso, tal y como lo hace Bakugo. No tenemos una base sólida para apoyarnos, no tenemos límites, pero tu si lo tienes- Señalo los muros de los edificios –No puedo enseñarte a usar tu poder por completo, solo puedo darte las bases para que mejores tus movimientos y el resto depende de ti ¿podrás hacerlo?

Midoriya asintió, ambos practicaron el tiempo en que se les permitió; ella notó esa mejoría en sus movimientos.

-No es mal candidato, pero tampoco se le puede exigir demasiado- Pensó, él llevaba una carga inmensa sobre sus hombros, algo que le preocupo –Deku, tienes todo el potencial para ser el número uno, pero te queda un largo camino por recorrer


	8. Chapter 8

N/A: Boku no hero es propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei, la trama y algunos personajes son de mi autoría.

_Capítulo 8_

_**El verdadero enemigo**_

El entrenamiento había terminado, ambos se despidieron y tomaron caminos diferentes. Su celular sonó en ese momento, Katsuki la llamaba.

-¿Estabas entrenando con Deku?- Fue lo primero que pregunto el chico al momento en que ella le respondió la llamada –Yui…

-No tienes por qué ponerte celoso, y si, estaba entrenando con él, me lo pidió como una tutoría- Respondió ella con calma, ignorando el enfado en la voz del rubio –Si tienes algún problema con Midoriya, dímelo de una vez…

Katsuki guardó silencio, ella esperaba a que el dijera algo, pero las palabras nunca salieron de la boca del chico.

-Mañana hablaremos de esto, aunque creo que a este punto, ya deberías saber con sinceridad lo que siento por ti- Katsuki soltó un gruñido, algo que le hizo saber a ella que él la comprendía –Quiero que mañana vayamos a un lugar clave para ti, algo que haya sido más reciente, que te marcó en esta etapa; será nuestra culminación también, así que ve pensando en qué lugar visitaremos mañana

-De acuerdo- Su mente aún no borraba del todo aquel día, por lo que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico –Hasta mañana

Finalizo la llamada, ella caminaba hacia su casa con suma tranquilidad. Cuando llego y entro al apartamento, sintió que se desmayaría del cansancio; apenas comenzaba a reponerse de la falta de energía cuando un desgaste mayor ocurría. Se metió a la ducha y se relajó en la bañera mientras descansaba. Cuando salió de la bañera, se vistió, cenó, miró el televisor un rato y se fue a dormir; por la mañana se levantó con nuevas energías, tenía menos ojeras y se sentía mejor que el día anterior.

Había vuelto a repetir la dinámica del día anterior con la Clase A, estaba comenzando a sentir melancolía por irse dentro de unos días, pero así era como debían ser las cosas; ella no pertenecía a ese mundo.

A la hora del descanso, Midoriya y un pequeño grupo trataron un tema que había estado rondándoles por la cabeza.

-¿A dónde creen que vaya Bakugo con tanta prisa?- Pregunto Ochako mientras caminaba con su charola hacia la mesa, la seguían Iida, Midoriya, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu y Tsuyu –Es raro, siempre salía junto con Kirishima

-Pero Kirishima se quedaba a tutorías de inglés ¿no?- Respondió Iida con otra interrogante –Ha mejorado significativamente en la clase de Present Mic, así que creo que las tutorías con Yui han servido de algo Comento el presidente de la clase, todos se sentaban en una mesa mientras los demás alumnos iban y venían. Todos lo pensaron por unos segundos.

-Pero es algo extraño, desde el día en que practicamos con ella, hay algo que no me cuadra con respecto a ellos dos- Comentó Tsuyu con un dedo sobre su mentón -¿Creen que estén saliendo?

-Eso iría contra las reglas de la UA- Exclamó Iida, entonces volteó a ver a Todoroki -¿Tu sabes algo?

El chico negó con la cabeza, estaba aún pensando en cosas que había hablado su padre con él y su cercanía con la joven heroína.

-Kacchan saliendo con Yui, eso sí sería un poco descabellado- Comentó Midoriya con algo de nerviosismo –No son para nada compatibles…

-¿Qué has dicho nerd?- Dijo el rubio mientras golpeaba la mesa, justo cuando el peli verde hablaba de él, pasaba por ahí y había escuchado los comentarios de este. Tomó a Deku por el cuello de la camisa y lo alzó unos cuantos centímetros de la silla –No me gusta que anden diciendo cosas de mí a mis espaldas, así que más vale que cierres la boca, idiota

Lo dejó caer y se alejó junto con Kirishima, quien únicamente se encogió de hombros y se despidió de sus compañeros.

-Bueno, podemos decir que probablemente Deku tenga razón- Comentó Uraraka al ver a Deku arreglándose el cuello de la camisa –Yui parece una chica bastante lista como para no intentar salir con un tipo como el

-Bueno, de todas maneras, si pudiera haber algo entre ellos, a nosotros no nos incumbe- Agregó Yaoyorozu, a quien comenzó a despreocuparle el asunto después de ver la actitud de Bakugo –Descubrirlo no nos llevara a nada

El tema pasó a segundo plano, el día transcurrió completamente normal, y justo en la última clase, observaron como el rubio salía a la primera campanada. La curiosidad de Deku aumentó, por lo que se dispuso a seguirle; notando que no llevaba el camino habitual hacia su casa, se preguntó a donde iría, y vaya su sorpresa, al ver que era con Yui con quien se encontraba.

-Vaya, entonces no estábamos tan equivocados- Murmuró la voz de Uraraka detrás de él, lo que provocó que se tuviera que cubrir la boca para no delatarse el mismo –Lo siento Deku, te vimos salir detrás de Bakugo y nos dio curiosidad

Iida, Uraraka y Todoroki estaban detrás de él, aunque este último observaba a ambos chicos. Se quedaron escondidos detrás de unas macetas mientras observaban a ambos jóvenes caminar. Por otro lado, Yui tenía unas cuantas preguntas para el chico.

-Tengo entendido que aquí fue el primer contacto que tuviste con un villano y con All Might- Comentó ella mientras observaba el lugar -¿Qué sentiste cuando él trataba de engullirte?

Bakugo lo pensó por unos momentos, trato de contener su rabia mientras pensaba en una respuesta menos agresiva.

-Quería que me soltara, en mi interior quería creer que podría salir por mi cuenta, pero por unos instantes me sentí inútil, creo…- Respondió, la chica observó cómo sus ojos mostraban el dolor que ese recuerdo le provocaba –Hasta que el tonto de Deku apareció y se interpuso, trato de sacarme… yo no quería su ayuda… yo no pedí que me salvara…

Ella lo guio hasta un callejón, donde las distancias no parecían preocuparle a ninguno de los dos, pero tenían la suficiente amplitud como para tener un poco de espacio personal. Por otro lado, Deku y compañía los observaban desde el otro lado del callejón, escondidos detrás de un contenedor de basura.

-No creo que Midoriya tenga la culpa, el únicamente siguió sus instintos- Comentó ella mientras veía para un lado, observando a la gente pasar –Él es un buen chico, y eres tú quien se la mantiene siendo cruel con el

\- ¿De qué lado estas? - Pregunto mientras golpeaba la pared con sus manos, había usado una mínima cantidad de Nitroglicerina y creado unas pequeñas explosiones, estaba molesto ¿O celoso? –Yui…

Había tensión, ambos se miraban mientras Bakugo retiro sus manos de la pared para posarlas sobre los hombros de Yui; a pesar de haber estado teniendo contacto en los días pasados, este nuevo roce le provocaba nuevas sensaciones. Por un lado, Yui jamás había sentido sus manos sobre ella, no de esa manera y, por otro lado, el sentía sus brazos bajo sus rudas manos; pero incluso a pesar de parecer tan frágiles, podía sentir los tonificados músculos de la chica bajo sus manos.

La extraña atmósfera que se había formado entre ambos los había puesto nerviosos, sus respiraciones no bastaban, mucho menos cuando la mano de Bakugo se posó sobre la nuca de Yui y la acercó hacia a él para besarla; ella tenía las manos sobre su pecho, podía sentir sus músculos bajo el uniforme escolar, su acondicionamiento físico no era en vano, y podía comprobar por medio de ese acercamiento que estaba en su mejor momento.

El grupo vigilante se había agazapado al momento de escuchar a Bakugo explotar, Midoriya temblaba de pies a cabeza, luego comenzaron una discusión por saber que harían, sobre todo si Bakugo los descubría ahí. Midoriya se arriesgó y alzó la cabeza un poco, solo para encontrarse con la delatadora escena.

-Iiiiiiiiiii- Midoriya se cubrió la boca, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían –Ka… ka… kacchan…

Una fuerte explosión hizo temblar el área en general, por consecuencia y a pesar de que era ella quien tenía la mayor responsabilidad para con él, Bakugo la cubrió en un abrazo a manera de protegerla. Yui y el salieron del callejón.

-Aléjate de aquí, resguárdate, tú no puedes pelear- Dijo ella mientras él la tomaba de la mano para retenerla –Katchan…

-Ten mucho cuidado…

Yui se apresuró a llegar a la zona de peligro, cuando llegó pudo ver a un enorme hombre con tenazas y cola de escorpión, la cual goteaba un líquido espeso. No había todavía respuesta por parte de los héroes, y tampoco había evacuación de personas. Sin pensarlo, se precipito a salvar a una mujer que estaba suficientemente cerca del villano, la gente corría sin cesar por todos lados.

-No estaba tan equivocado cuando pude detectar tu aroma- Dijo el villano mientras veía a la chica, quien desviaba a unas personas hacia otro lado mientras escuchaba las palabras del sujeto –Al fin te tengo…

-¿Yo era tu objetivo desde un principio?- La vil sonrisa que mostraba en su rostro le dio la respuesta –Te acabas de meter con la persona equivocada

El villano golpeo el piso donde Yui se encontraba, ella había dado un salto y caído lejos de él, la gente seguía saliendo de los edificios y eso la desconcentraba. Tres héroes habían aparecido, quienes se dedicaron a evacuar a la gente que seguía dentro del rango del combate.

Yui arremetió con una patada sobre la cabeza, pero la cual logró cubrir con su brazo-pinza y la alejó de él, su objetivo era poder aferrarse a su cuello y dejarlo inconsciente por medio de la falta de aire.

No tenía su traje, eso le era suficiente para que estuviera en desventaja, no tenía sus artilugios y de momento no tenía ayuda. Un coletazo iba directo a ella mientras trataba de acercarse nuevamente, logró clavar la punta venenosa en el concreto y trepar por la misma hasta la espalda del enorme "monstruo".

-Algo le hicieron, este no puede ser su verdadero poder- Pensó ella mientras una de las pinzas le rasgaba su blusa, ella se había alejado –Si su cola me toca, estaré perdida…

-¿Estas huyendo?- La cola se dirigía a ella velozmente, los esquivaba con agilidad y gracia, y de vez en cuando también le lanzaba una que otra roca –Tienes miedo… ya has probado este veneno…

Yui pudo ver de lejos como Midoriya, Todoroki, Iida y Uraraka ayudaban un poco con la evacuación a pesar de que no deberían estar ahí, luego cayó en la cuenta de que ellos no deberían estar ahí. Una explosión la regresó a la batalla, Bakugo estaba enfrentándose al enemigo.

-¡Aléjate de él!- Dijo ella mientras se precipitaba hacia Bakugo para alejarlo de la cola del villano -¡No interfieras! Si ese veneno te toca, morirás

-Tú también puedes morir, no eres tan diferente de mí- Expresó el, Yui se mantenía estoica a la mirada acusadora del rubio -¿O acaso tienes un plan?

-No, pero tengo más probabilidades de soportar las toxinas que tú…

Un baño de veneno los cubrió, la chica había logrado repelerlo, por lo que no les había pasado nada. El enemigo los observó, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no sería fácil enfrentarse a la chica.

-No puedes estar aquí, te lo digo como tu superior, así que vete de aquí y busca refugio- Dijo la chica caminando al frente para encontrarse con su enemigo cara a cara esta vez –Hoy el único que será derrotado aquí, serás tú…

Yui se movía velozmente mientras golpeaba desde diferentes puntos al enemigo, buscaba una manera de encontrar algún punto de apoyo, pero no tenía a nadie a su disposición y no arriesgaría a los de primer año a enfrentarse a un enemigo tan monstruoso. Perdió concentración, por lo que la cola del villano la golpeo y la lanzó al centro de un edificio cercano; la siguió dando un salto hacia el lugar, el cual aún estaba siendo evacuado.

-Eres solo una chiquilla insignificante, no eres rival para mí- Dijo el villano mientras avanzaba, cerca de ella había personas, por lo que debía tomar medidas drásticas –No sabes que hacer, no eres un héroe… eres basura…

La chica se impulsó con sus habilidades y sacó a su enemigo de ahí, tirándolo por el agujero, y aunque trató de que no la tomara de alguna parte de su cuerpo, la pinza logró tomarla por la pierna. Había caído sobre un auto, cuando se levantó, pudo sentir la sangre correr por su rostro. Tosió un poco, necesitaba recuperarse un poco antes de su siguiente movimiento, pero le fue imposible, tenía la vista borrosa por la sangre que comenzaba a gotear sobre su ojo derecho.

-Tsch, esto no es lo que tenía en mente- Dijo para sí misma mientras trataba de quitarse un poco la sangre del ojo –Él está como si nada… necesito una mano grande…

Con una sonrisa petulante y sus pinzas al aire, el hombre volvió a atacarla con sus tres extremidades, su cola se dirigía hacia su pecho, las pinzas trataban de tomarla de los brazos, pero entre lucha y lucha, ambas la tomaron por completo del cuerpo, dejándola casi inmovilizada. Una risa maligna se esparció por el lugar, la gente gritaba mientras veían a la heroína entre las garras del enemigo.

-¿Tienes una última petición niña?- Dijo este mientras apuntaba su cola hacia el centro del pecho de la chica, quien forcejeaba y utilizaba su poder una y otra vez, pero no funcionaba -¿No? Bueno, entonces… adiós…

Justo cuando la punta estaba por tocarla, se detuvo. Sintió frío mientras estaba ahí, entre las pinzas enemigas. Shoto había hecho acto de presencia, congelando la cola y parte del cuerpo enemigo.

-Shoto…- Murmuró, por lo que intento aprovechar la ventaja de que estaba congelado; sin embargo, no funciono, el hielo se rompió, tal cual como con el Nomu de la USJ -¿Este sujeto es invencible?

-Una vez más…- Murmuró el chico al volver a congelar la cola del enemigo, impidiéndole matar a su hermana. Pero un puño ardiente golpeo la cara del enemigo, y tomando a la chica con su otro brazo mientras el enemigo salía disparado contra un edificio –Viejo…

Endeavor había aparecido y salvado a la chica, a quien llevaba en brazos. Bakugo observó la escena con asombro mientras veía al héroe avanzar hacia él.

-Cuídala- Dijo el hombre mientras la dejaba en los brazos de Bakugo y se daba media vuelta para volver a enfrentarse con el hombre escorpión –Yo me hare cargo a partir de ahora

-Tienes que tener cuidado con su cola, si el veneno te toca…

-No voy a morir por este enemigo…- Dijo el hombre avanzando, y viendo como su próximo enemigo se recuperaba –Encárgate de evacuar a la gente que falta y de los niños de la UA, llévatelos de aquí

Bakugo la dejó en el piso, sintió una punzada en su tobillo mientras veía a su padre alejarse, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras él peleaba solo, ella sabía el peligro que esa cola representaba.

Los gritos de la gente la hicieron voltear hacia un edificio, donde una persona colgaba desde una altura considerable.

-No puedo llegar ahí yo sola, necesito que me impulses- Le dijo ella a Bakugo mientras él la miraba con asombro –Requiero de toda tu potencia ¿puedes hacerlo?

Asintió, en ese momento Deku y los demás se acercaron a ellos. Uraraka aligero sus zapatos y sus ropas, por lo que ahora era mucho más ligera.

Yui dio un salto lo bastante alto como para sobrepasar la altura de Bakugo y justo cuando estaba por tocar sus pies, detono una explosión que impulso a la chica lo suficiente como para utilizar mínimamente su habilidad y así evitar el daño en el tobillo, logrando alcanzar victoriosa al hombre que colgaba. Mientras ambos caían, Deku se lanzó a auxiliarla, tomando a ambos en brazos y dejándolos en el piso lejos del peligro.

-¡Cuidado!- Escucharon gritar a Todoroki, por lo que vieron al enemigo ir directamente hacia ellos. Pero esta vez no fue una ráfaga de viento lo que detuvo al enemigo, sino un muro de llamas negras que emergían de una sola persona -¿Qué diablos es eso?

Yui se encontraba al frente de Midoriya y del hombre que acababan de salvar. Veían con asombro como el fuego permanecía y quemaba la piel del enemigo, y con un simple movimiento desapareció; Endeavor miraba con asombro el poder que la chica poseía ¿acaso se había equivocado todos estos años? ¿Era ella la destinada a heredar el poder más fuerte de él?

-Estoy harto de ustedes, son simple basura- Se abalanzó contra el grupo de tres, pero fue únicamente Yui quien repelió el ataque nuevamente, esta vez, dando un mandoble hacia arriba con su puño cubierto de fuego y causándole severas quemaduras en el rostro -¿De dónde obtuvo tanta fuerza?

Endeavor ataco esta vez, rodeando al enemigo con sus llamas y haciéndolo retroceder. Yui le imitó, y las llamas de ambos se fusionaron, luego se les unió Shoto.

-Increíble, Yui posee poderes de fuego- Comento Midoriya mientras veía con asombro tal espectáculo -¿Pero porque?

-Necesitamos dejarlo inconsciente o hacer algo con esa cola- Dijo Yui a Endeavor mientras cerraba cada vez más el circulo de fuego –Puedo hacerlo si ustedes me cuidan la espalda

-Hazlo, pero que sea rápido- Dijo el hombre mientras la chica abandonaba su puesto de ataque y dejaba que su padre moldeara las llamas; al momento de subir sobre los hombros del hombre escorpión, pudo concentrar su poder de aire y hacer que perdiera el conocimiento casi de inmediato, por lo que se desplomo en el piso, pero el fuego negro persistía a pesar de dejar de recibir las llamas de Endeavor -¿Desde cuándo puedes usar el fuego negro? ¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste?

-Porque no era necesario…- Dijo ella tajante mientras trataba de controlar y extinguir su fuego –No quiero darte respuestas, no las necesitas

-Si, las necesito- Exigió saber el hombre mientras ambos le daban la espalda al enemigo -¿Desde cuándo puedes usar ese poder?

-Desde que nos enfrentamos esa vez, hace casi cinco años- Respondió ella, pero no quería que todo el mundo se enterara de su pasado, no en ese lugar –He querido arreglar un poco las cosas contigo, pero no puedo hacerlo, aún no estoy lista para enfrentarme a mi realidad, así que te daré respuestas a ti cuando yo me sienta lista…

Mientras ellos discutían y que los jóvenes estudiantes terminaban de auxiliar a unos cuantos ciudadanos más, la cola del enemigo se movía discretamente hasta donde ellos estaban; pero Yui, desde su posición alcanzó a verla y utilizando la mayor cantidad de su poder, logró alejar a Endeavor de en medio, haciendo que la punta acertara en su brazo.

-Rayos…- Murmuró ella mientras caía de rodillas, extrajo el aguijón de su brazo y nuevamente observó cómo se tornaba de un color oscuro –No puedo… frenarlo… argh…

Había perdido el conocimiento, no había tenido tiempo de cortar el avance por su torrente, ni tampoco de frenarlo por su encapsulación. Endeavor arrancó el aguijón de la cola y lo lanzó lejos de ahí; All Might llegó en ese momento, alcanzando a esquivar el aguijón por unos cuantos centímetros, observó como Yui comenzaba a sacudirse violentamente por el veneno, así que actuó rápidamente.

-Yo la llevare al hospital, tú quédate y encárgate de poner orden aquí- Le dijo rápidamente a Endeavor al momento de tomar a la chica en brazos –Ella estará bien, es una Todoroki…

All Might dio un brinco sorprendente, Endeavor obedeció y comenzó a movilizar a los de su agencia para poner un poco de orden entre la gente. Los jóvenes estudiantes se movilizaron junto con la gente, Endeavor los había dejado ir, y habían logrado hacer algo sin la necesidad de luchar contra el enemigo, pero ahora la preocupación inundaba su mente; los tres habían visto como All Might se llevaba a Yui en un grave estado de salud.

Mientras caminaba, Midoriya había visto lo que sus acompañantes no habían podido ver por estar discutiendo; el beso entre Yui y Katsuki era demasiado revelador para él, e incluso sorpresivo. Cuando llegó a casa, no le sorprendió recibir un abrazo de su madre.

-Izuku… estaba muy preocupada- Dijo la mujer mientras veía a su hijo - ¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada? Te vi en las noticias

-Estoy bien mamá, ni un solo rasguño- mencionó el chico mostrando su entusiasmo, el cual decayó rápidamente -Aunque… Yui no está bien…

La mujer dejó al joven unos momentos a solas, estaba todavía consternado y cierto era que no sabía qué hacer. Aproximadamente una hora después de su llegada, su madre lo llamó para cenar, y sentándose a la mesa, mantuvo sus dudas a flote.

-Mama…- Inko lo miró con curiosidad, sobre todo por el tono que había empleado –Si yo supiera algo sobre alguien, algo que haría que ese alguien deba abandonar sus sueños... ¿Crees que debería decirlo?

-Izuku, los héroes protegen a las personas- El chico la miró con los ojos brillosos esperando por la continuación -A menos que sea algo que lastime a alguien, creo que un héroe protegería la felicidad de esa persona

Algo que Inko dijo sin pensarlo mucho, pero que iluminaba la mente del chico. Se sintió más tranquilo después de esa revelación por parte de su madre, así que durmió únicamente con la preocupación de la salud de la chica, quien aún se debatía por su vida.

Las clases de ese día se habían cancelado, UA tenía mucho que investigar, así que probablemente no habría clases hasta el siguiente lunes.

Los días transcurrieron en paz, nadie sabía nada sobre la chica y aunque trataran de preguntarle al joven Todoroki, él tampoco sabía dar pistas sobre su paradero. Por otro lado, Bakugo se encontraba aún más desesperado por no saber de ella; había estado presente cuando ella salvara la vida de aquel a quien ella confesó odiar… no, no solamente lo odiaba, lo aborrecía.


	9. Chapter 9

N/A: Boku no hero es propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei, la trama y algunos personajes son de mi autoría.

_Capítulo 9_

_**Me gustas, y punto**_

El lunes por la mañana, todo lucía diferente, como si los hechos del pasado jueves nunca hubieran ocurrido, pero no sucedía lo mismo con la Clase A; todos esperaban con paciencia a que la chica apareciera por esa puerta como todos los días pasados.

\- ¿Creen que venga? - Preguntó Kirishima, había cierto desánimo en su pregunta y en su ser, igual que en todos -No hemos sabido nada de ella desde el miércoles pasado

-Pero las tutorías terminaban el viernes- Expresó Ashido, alzó los brazos al aire al sentirse frustrada -No volveremos a verla, de seguro ya se marchó…

-No creo que Yui sea de ese tipo de personas- Comentó Iida, luego comenzó a ponerse energético -Es cuestión de tiempo para que ella aparezca

Por otro lado, Yui había llegado a muy temprana hora a una cita que había pactado con Nezu; tenían aún cosas que arreglar.

-Me alegra saber que estas bien, creo que, si no hubieras estado ahí ese día, todo habría sido caótico. Un ataque simultaneo por parte de la liga de villanos y sus nomus nos mantuvo sumamente ocupados; All Might se encargó de unos cuantos, Endeavor de otros, pero tú te llevaste la carga más pesada- Yui asintió, no tenía nada que reprochar, pero aún estaba consciente que, de tener su traje de héroe con ella le habría ayudado a un mejor desempeño -Actualmente seguimos bajo el ojo vigilante de la Liga de villanos y de los medios, probablemente todo haya sido planeado

-En eso tiene razón director- Habló Yui, tenía aún la garganta un poco lastimada por la entubación -Hubo algo… extraño ese día. El villano dijo que había estado en lo correcto al seguir mi aroma, yo era su objetivo

Charlaron sobre la batalla contra ese enemigo, debían sacar toda la información que pudieran y comenzar a hacer sus conjeturas, de ahí pasaron a hablar sobre la salud de la chica, a quien Nezu prometió ayudar a eliminar la toxina, razón por la cual le pedía regresara a su país mientras encontraban la cura necesaria; al finalizar, Aizawa la acompaño hasta el salón.

-Espera…- Le dijo al hombre mucho antes de llegar al salón, Aizawa la miró -Se que llevo haciendo esto casi dos semanas, pero algo dentro de mí insiste en retenerme en este lugar, y no quiero que eso suceda; me da miedo ver sus rostros y decidir quedarme aquí; son buenos chicos y les he tomado mucho cariño…

Ella no lo decía realmente por el grupo, hablaba únicamente por una sola persona, miraba el piso como si fuera algo nuevo y fascinante.

-Los héroes deben saber trabajar solos cuando se necesita- Le dijo el hombre con sabiduría, volvía a darle la espalda y a avanzar lentamente -Vamos…

Ella le siguió, estaba convencida de que extrañaría darles tutorías a los chicos, sobre todo la de inglés con Kirishima. Vio a Aizawa entrar al salón, escuchaba su voz por el pasillo, y justo cuando estaba atravesando el umbral de la puerta, pudo ver la expresión de felicidad que lo chicos compartían; pero, aunque eso le hizo sentir mejor, no pudo evitar detenerse en los ojos carmesí del rubio.

-Los dejaré con Yui mientras tomó una siesta- Aizawa ya estaba dentro de su saco de dormir y pegado a la pared detrás del escritorio.

Una vez más, Yui sintió pánico escénico. Esta sería la última vez que hablaría frente a esos chicos, y en su mente corrían mil cuestionamientos.

-Yo… la verdad es que he venido a despedirme de ustedes, por razones médicas y de tiempo, necesito regresar a Estados Unidos y esperar para poder recibir el tratamiento adecuado para eliminar la toxina de mi organismo- Con cierta sorpresa y asombro, los chicos la miraron, y fue en ese momento que notaron que no llevaba su traje de héroe -Pero no quiero irme sin decirles unas palabras, que creo realmente se las han ganado. Nunca había visto a una clase tan unida como lo es esta, me hubiera gustado tener compañeros de esta calidad, ustedes son grandes seres humanos y cada uno me lo ha demostrado de diferente manera; quiero que sepan que no cualquiera llega a ser héroe, y creo que, para ser un héroe, se requiere ser una gran persona… y en ustedes veo grandes héroes, así que sigan este camino

Todos aplaudieron, menos Bakugo, quien desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, cosa que Yui noto, ya se daría tiempo para hablar con él. En general, la clase A se había dedicado a despedirse de Yui, le agradecieron su esfuerzo y sus enseñanzas.

Omitió la despedida con la clase B, otorgándoles el beneficio de la duda, sin contar que Vlad había negado el permiso para hacerlo y por ella, mejor.

Había vuelto a su apartamento antes de que las clases finalizaran, no había recibido ningún mensaje del rubio, por lo que pensó que era mejor enviarle un mensaje y citarlo para que se vieran ahí mismo. Pero sus ideas se vieron interrumpidas cuando escuchó a alguien llamando a la puerta y, apenas había abierto, los brazos del rubio la rodearon y sin pensarlo le correspondió el abrazo; él se había recargado en la puerta aun con ella entre sus brazos, cuando quito uno de sus brazos y se apoyaba en la puerta para enderezarse, aprovecho a poner discretamente el seguro, y viendo los ojos azules de la peliblanca sonrió.

No podía dudar, no ahora, así que la beso y la aferro por la nuca para profundizar el beso. La sorpresa fue inminente, los fuertes brazos del rubio la sostenían con fuerza y ella se sentía como mantequilla entre ellos, al menos hasta que sintió la mano del chico descender por la curvatura de su espalda hasta sus glúteos.

¿Cómo podía un chico menor que ella provocarle tantas sensaciones? Su mente trataba de frenarla, pero el fuego se había encendido desde el primer contacto. Sin percatarse, Yui había sido llevada al sofá, donde Bakugo se sentó y coloco a la chica entre sus piernas, recostándose poco a poco y dejando a la chica sobre su pecho.

Yui sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, oía los latidos en sus oídos mientras su respiración se sincronizaba con la del rubio. Quería preguntar algo, pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba acabar con la atmosfera que los rodeaba; sabía que estaba mal ¡él era solo un niño! ¡Ella era la adulta ahí! Y sin embargo, se dejó llevar por sus bajos instintos.

-Creo que esto sería más fácil en la otra habitación- Murmuro la chica en su oído, su voz ronca y aun lastimada por los días de hospitalización le erizaron la piel.

Bakugo se relamió los labios al tener el consentimiento de ella, así que se enderezo para poder ponerse de pie y cargo a Yui hasta la cama de la habitación, dejándola con suavidad sobre la cama y dispuesto a quitarse el saco del uniforme y la corbata, la cual, salió volando con un movimiento de mano de chica. Yui sonrió, pero Katsuki la asalto con un beso y metiendo una de sus manos bajo la blusa de Yui, comenzó a sentir un cambio en la piel.

No le tomo importancia, y tampoco le importo deshacerse de la blusa y dejar que los botones se esparcieran por la habitación; sin quitarle aun la blusa por completo, disfruto de la vista que le permitía la distancia y el sujetador color anaranjado con encaje le hizo sonreír, eso le dejaba pensando en cómo sería la parte baja.

No hubo explicación para los siguientes movimientos, la ropa de Bakugo había terminado esparcida por la habitación de la chica, y lo poco que ella llevaba también. Estaba completamente segura de que eso no era normal en un chico de su edad, pero ya no le importaba, ahora estaba completa con él a su lado, y aunque pronto tendrían que separarse, sabía que volvería.

Para él, ella valía más que cualquier cosa, su piel era tan suave que no podía dejar de tocarla y, por otro lado, ella adoraba sentir su musculatura sobre su cuerpo. Esa experiencia no se olvidaría, estaban ahí por algo ¿no? Las sabanas cubrían su desnudez, Katsuki acariciaba con calma la silueta de la cintura mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su brazo libre; Yui le daba la espalda, por lo que pudo ver una insignificante mancha roja asomar por la transparencia de las blancas sabanas, él sabía lo que era, pero no quería preguntar nada sobre ello.

Ella se volteó y quedó de frente para con él y, con los ojos abiertos lo observó con tranquilidad. Se abalanzo sobre el para robarle un beso más, algo que no rechazó y que aprovecho para tenerla encima de él una vez más.

-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte- Dijo ella apoyándose en el pecho de el -¿Por qué yo?

Katsuki la observó con curiosidad, luego soltó una carcajada irónica, lo que la sacudió a ella también; sus brazos la aferraron a su cuerpo y sintieron como la piel se le erizaba a ella.

-Por qué me gustas, y punto, no tengo más que agregar- Dijo el posando sus manos en sus caderas –Tonta…

Ese insulto estaba cargado de burla, pero se sintió tranquila al saber que ahora había algo más fuerte entre ellos. Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos se encontraban recogiendo la ropa del piso, su blusa no tenía salvación de momento, por lo que luego de que el chico se fuera, buscaría los botones para remendárselos, así que saco otra blusa de su maleta.

-¿A qué hora te iras?- Preguntó el después de terminar de vestirse y ver que ella ya tenía todas sus cosas acomodadas.

-El vuelo sale a las diez de la noche, aún tengo tiempo- Respondió ella sentándose en la cama nuevamente –Voy a extrañarte…

Un último beso le sano el corazón, se habían despedido de una manera inesperada y ahora, cada uno debía continuar sus vidas sin el otro por un tiempo. Cuando Bakugo se fue se sintió sola en ese apartamento, estaba lista para marcharse, pero no para dejar ahí a quien ahora era su otra mitad.

Shoto y Fuyumi llegaron por ella a las nueve de la noche, pero Enji se encontraba esperando en el auto; ella lo evadió y subieron. En el aeropuerto se despidió de sus hermanos y por último se dirigió a su padre.

-¿Volverás?- Preguntó el hombre con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, no llevaba sus llamas activadas, por lo que la chica lo miró –Aún tienes que darme explicaciones

-Sí, y no será nada más para darte respuestas a ti, tengo muchas cosas que arreglar de mí misma antes de volver a enfrentarme a ti- Dijo ella, lo que lo tomo por sorpresa –No te puedo perdonar, pero puedo sobrellevar nuestras diferencias y llevar esto por la paz sin que tengamos que intentar matarnos cada vez que nos veamos

Estas palabras de la chica hicieron sonreír a sus hermanos, estrecho la mano de su padre y se dirigió al andén que le correspondía, diciéndole adiós a su ciudad natal, sus raíces.

-¡Cariño!- Exclamó Erwin al verla llegar, se lanzó por ella para abrazarla –No sabes cuánto te he extrañado

-La verdad, no- Dijo ella evadiendo el abrazo del hombre. Observó cómo Erwin se erguía y luego metía la mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón sastre. Un hombre rubio, alto y de buen cuerpo; llevaba el cabello relamido hacia atrás y los lados cortados casi a rapa, lo que hacía que luciera su mirada Jade, un traje sastre y zapatos de charol –Y no me interesa…

-Sigues siendo muy cruel conmigo, sabes- Dijo el hombre caminando detrás de ella -¿Qué planes tienes para el resto del día cariño?

-Ir al médico, aun no termino mi tratamiento- Respondió ella mientras arrastraba su maleta, el rubio le quitaba la bolsa que llevaba al hombro –Necesito sacar el veneno de mi organismo

-Te dije que algún día ese hombre te mataría…

-No fue el, así que no insistas…

-Sí, si lo fue, él te inmiscuyo en eso…

-Que no…

-¿Podemos salir juntos esta noche?

-No…

-Yo pago…

-Que no…

-¿Y había chicas bonitas en U.A.?

-Ya cierra la boca- Lo aventó contra un poste con sus poderes –Me hubiera quedado en Japón…

_A los que llegaron hasta aquí, pues gracias!  
Han de saber que me ha dado una loquera infinita porque ya tengo un intermedio escrito y la continuación, de este bello romance (?)_

_Lo que no se, es si publicarlo aquí mismo o ponerlo en otro post, bueno, lo verán por su cuenta cuando me decida. Gracias por leer _


	10. Especial - Parte 1

N/A: Boku no hero es propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei, la trama y algunos personajes son de mi autoría.

_No sabía que hacer todavía con esta parte, fuera de lo que es UA y Japón, así que decidí ponérselos como un especial, al menos, en lo que avanzo un poco más a la parte en que sigo la línea del anime y posteriormente el manga. _

_**ESPECIAL **_

_**PARTE 1**_

Alejarse de Erwin le hacía sentir bien, a veces la hostigaba demasiado y por ende, terminaba por azotarlo contra lo primero que se atravesaba en su camino. Le había dejado totalmente en claro que no iría a cenar con él, quería descansar y tenía que limpiar un poco antes de poder instalarse completamente.

Metió la llave en el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, entrando a su oscuro y vació departamento. Lo miró con tristeza y melancolía, había deseado tanto volver a su "hogar", que ahora que lo hacía, sentía que no debería estar ahí. Vivir en el sexto piso del edificio le daba algunas ventajas, nadie quería estar tan arriba del edificio, por lo que había muy pocos habitando el piso, así que de momento únicamente vivían ella y una joven pareja que no tenía más de dos meses en el edificio.

Suspiro ante la inmensidad del vació que sentía, dejo su maleta a la entrada y avanzó por la sala mientras encendía las luces hasta la ventana, donde pudo ver las luces nocturnas, mientras que a su mente venían las dos últimas semanas; no negaba que había sufrido un poco con todo lo que había pasado, pero estaba feliz de haber conocido a los chicos que venían ahora detrás de ella.

Se giró a ver su departamento una vez más, la luz de la lámpara central era suficiente para poder admirar lo que con esfuerzo había logrado, la decoración la había hecho completamente a su gusto, el tinte azul turquesa de una de las paredes la calmaba y las paredes en blanco que, en sí, eran la mayoría, reflejaban la luz, dándole un poco más de amplitud a la pequeña sala de estar. Había un único sillón color café, era completamente rectangular y con las esquinas redondeadas; sobre el piso una alfombra multicolor, una pequeña mesa de centro y una pantalla de doce pulgadas armonizaba al centro.

Era demasiado tarde como para salir por algo de comer, tenía hambre y no quería sobre esforzarse de más, así que se dirigió a la cocina y saco una sopa instantánea de la alacena, puso a hervir un poco de agua y espero.

-Mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer, al parecer Erwin terminó lo que había quedado pendiente y lo demás queda bajo mi responsabilidad- Comento para ella sí misma mientras revisaba los mensajes de su celular, aunque inmediatamente se detuvo en el mensaje de cierto rubio –"Avísame cuando llegues a casa" Katchan…

El agua hervía en la estufa mientras la chica respondía, alcanzó a apagar la llama antes de que el agua comenzara a desbordarse por el hervor y la vació dentro del tazón de la sopa.

-"Nada es lo mismo sin ti, los idiotas te echan de menos"- Soltó una carcajada, estaba sentada sobre la barra frente a la estufa mientras dejaba reposar su "comida". Era un lugar contrastante con la sala de estar, ya que tenía colores madera intensos y azules claros –"Eso me destroza el corazón"

Respondió ella, bajo de la barra y fue a su habitación para buscar un poco de ropa y cambiarse. Observó su cama en una esquina, llena con los cojines que había dejado sutilmente acomodados sobre la misma y, frente a esta, una cómoda con ocho cajones donde guardaba la ropa que no deseaba planchar y a un lado, colgaba una repisa que sostenía un tubo donde colgaba alguna que otra prenda de alta costura o vestidos; debajo de la ropa colgada, descansaba un pequeño baúl con sus zapatos disponibles. La habitación tenía un color diferente, esta estaba en tonos cafés claros y maderas, dándole un toque bastante relajante con luces en serie que se distribuían por la habitación en forma de telaraña.

Abrió uno de los cajones de la cómoda y sacó una blusa sin mangas color negra y unas letras en color rojo que decían AC DC; tomó también un short tipo bóxer color gris y quitándose la ropa, se colocó la nueva que usaría para dormir. Al volver a la cocina, tomo la comida y se sentó en un banco que estaba bajo la barra.

No había vuelto a recibir mensaje alguno del chico, por lo que al terminar su cena, apagó las luces de la sala y la cocina y se fue a dormir. No tardó mucho en caer rendida en la cama, había sido un largo día y necesitaba recuperar unas cuantas horas de sueño. Por la mañana y un poco mejor, se dispuso a volver a su rutina, debía ir a las agencias que se encontraban alrededor de la de ella, las alianzas eran buenas, fomentando así el trabajo en equipo de todos los implicados en la resolución de casos.

Pero antes de eso, debía pasar a su agencia a tomar algunos papeles que Erwin no le había entregado aún; así que al llegar, pudo ver unas cuantas caras nuevas y también a quienes los habían elegido a ellos como agencia para dar inicio a su proyecto.

-Mightyngale, que bueno que volviste, Erwin es… impredecible y nos tiene trabajando a todos

-Tranquila Sphinx, ya vine para solucionar esto- Dijo la peli blanca mientras seguía avanzando con su compañera a sus espaldas –De momento me gustaría que me acompañes, debo hacer unos cuantos recorridos y la verdad es que aún no sé cómo afecte la toxina del veneno que me inyectaron, así que debo pedirte ese favor

-Claro, Mightyngale- Dijo la chica al ver que Yui llevaba el brazo derecho vendado y algunas venas se tornaban oscuras -¿De verdad estas bien?

-Sí, está controlada, pero no se cual sea mi límite- Respondió, empujó las puertas de la oficina central y vio a Erwin sentado detrás de la silla del escritorio -¿Holgazaneando como siempre?

-¡Cariño! Me alegra verte- Dijo el hombre mientras extendía los brazos - ¿Tan temprano y ya iras a trabajar?

-Sí, no me gusta quedarme sentada en mis laureles, como otros- Dijo ella arrebatando de debajo de los brazos de él, colocados sobre el escritorio, algunos papeles que necesitaba –No sé qué hayas hecho ya, pero lo mejor será ir personalmente con las agencias que nos rodean

-Solo lo que tenía que hacer…

-Te veré más tarde, me llevo a Sphinx- Dijo la chica mientras salía de la oficina agitando la mano y con la chica tras de ella –Primero iremos a la jefatura, debemos dejar los números con los cuales nos pueden contactar, de ahí pasaremos a las agencias

Sphinx asintió, ambas tomaron un taxi hasta la jefatura de policía, donde el comandante las atendió rápidamente.

-Así que tú eres la chica que trabaja con ese hombre tan desesperante- Dijo el hombre de tez morena clara y cabello corto, sus dedos tamborileaban sobre el escritorio mientras leía los documentos que la chica portaba; aun no comenzaba a hacer los trámites de cambio de apellido, pero de momento no tenía por qué especificarlo –No parece haber ningún inconveniente, pero sigues siendo una recién graduada de UA

-Creo que la edad y la experiencia no tienen por qué afectar en el desempeño de cada individuo, pero lo cierto es que a pesar de mi corta edad, la agencia es en mayor parte de mi propiedad- Comentó la chica, por lo que sus palabras llamaron la atención del hombre –Mi meta es hacer una agencia funcional en este país, como estudiante de UA conozco la manera de trabajar de allá, y deseo aprender la manera de trabajar aquí y ayudar a esta sociedad

-Perfecto, tenemos la información necesaria de ustedes tanto como de los héroes que de momento laborarían con ustedes, hacían falta los números de emergencia y los suyos propios, pero has rellenado el formulario completo- Dijo el hombre mirando los documentos uno por uno con agilidad –Estaríamos poniéndonos en contacto con ustedes ante cualquier contingencia, y habrá que ponerlos a prueba, aunque aquí específicas que de momento te encuentras en tratamiento

-Así es señor, estoy esperando una anti toxina, aunque de momento no se cuales sean las repercusiones en mi cuerpo- Respondió la chica con cortesía –De igual manera, yo espero poder ayudar a los llamados de emergencia

La junta termino con un apretón de manos, ambas chicas salieron de la oficina, y varios ojos se posaron en ellas. Yui no llevaba su traje de héroe, iba vestida con su falda sastre, blusa blanca de botones y sus tacones negros; por lo que no pasaba desapercibida a los ojos de los hombres y héroes que ahí se encontraban

-Miren a esa chica…

-Es muy bonita…

-¿Sera una pro héroe?

-Es muy joven…

-Creo que has llamado la atención de más de uno- Le dijo Sphinx al oído al momento de tomar el elevador hacia la planta baja –Que bueno que no viene Erwin

-Ni que lo digas, suficiente tengo con que crea que salgo con alguien de UA- Respondió la chica, veía los números descender –No quiere aceptar lo que no se puede dar

Sphinx guardó silencio, cuando las puertas se abrieron en la planta baja y vieron la cantidad de gente iba y venía a la jefatura. Salieron del edificio mientras caminaban hacia su primer destino oficial como agencia de héroes.

-Hay varias agencias que se encuentran a nuestro alrededor, fue buen movimiento de Erwin el dejarme esto a mí, él no tiene que preocuparse por la diplomacia y en cambio, debo armarme de valor para hablar con gente que ni siquiera conozco- Comento la chica dirigiéndose a la agencia más cercana, la cual era manejada por un héroe del tipo antropomorfo –Al parecer, el héroe que la dirige es un hombre antropomorfo, su cuerpo es humano, pero su aspecto físico es más parecido al de un toro o minotauro

-Vaya, que extravagante- Comento Sphinx –Ha de ser un sujeto enorme

Ambas hicieron acto de presencia en la agencia, donde el héroe en cuestión las atendió. En efecto, se trataba de un hombre de aproximadamente dos metros de una corpulencia extraordinaria.

-Bienvenidas, mi nombre es Minotaur- Dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la de las chicas -¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar este día?

-Mi nombre es Mightyngale, y ella es mi compañera Sphinx, somos de una nueva agencia de héroes que esta lista para ponerse en marcha- Dijo la peli blanca al estrechar la enorme mano del hombre –Estamos dando un recorrido por las agencias que se encuentran a nuestro alrededor

-Es muy considerado de tu parte, por tu acento puedo deducir que eres extranjera ¿verdad?- La chica asintió, el hombre las miró con curiosidad –Bueno, cuéntame un poco sobre ustedes

El hombre le pidió a uno de los héroes que pasaba por ahí traer un poco de café para los tres, la charla se había extendido un poco, por lo que al salir, únicamente les dio oportunidad de visitar cinco agencias más.

-Ni un paso más, mi cuerpo ya dio todo lo que tenía que dar- Dijo la peli blanca mientras se dejaba caer en una banca que se atravesó en su camino –Ya no llegare de vuelta a la agencia, puedes irte Sphinx, yo iré a casa de una vez

-¿Segura que puedes llegar tu sola?- Le pregunto la morena mientras veía a Yui un poco agitada –No te ves bien

-Sí, estoy bien, solo necesito llegar a casa y descansar- Claramente mentía, pero no quería preocupar más a su acompañante –Mañana terminaremos de hacer el recorrido

Ambas chicas se despidieron, quería llegar a su departamento lo antes posible, había olvidado llevar su medicamento, por lo que se apresuró en llegar. El elevador estaba abajo, así que lo tomó y se alegró de llegar tan rápido a su piso y entrar a su departamento, tomó las medicinas de la barra de la cocina y con un vaso de agua las ingirió.

Su celular había sonado desde hace buen rato, pero no quería detenerse a mitad de la calle para revisarlo y tardar más en tomar su medicina. Un mensaje de Aizawa la hizo arquear una ceja.

-"¿Te está sirviendo el medicamento? Avísame de cualquier cosa, aún estamos buscando como ayudarte"- Estaba en el sofá, soltó un suspiro al leer el mensaje –"Todo bien, parece funcionar. Gracias, esperare paciente"

Se quedó en el sofá mientras esperaba que el medicamento le hiciera efecto, observó su brazo mientras veía las venas negras alargarse, pero disminuyeron al cabo de unos minutos con lo que había tomado, momento para el cual, se sentía mucho mejor.

-¿Qué voy a cenar hoy?- Preguntó mientras abría la puerta del pequeño frigo bar que ocupaba un lugar en su cocina, recordó entonces que no tenía nada que comer, no había hecho compras y realmente no tenía nada de ganas de cocinar –Creo que ordenare algo…

Saco una libreta donde tenía anotados los números de teléfono de los lugares que solía frecuentar por servicio a domicilio y pidió pizza, boneless y papas fritas, y sentada frente al televisor, ceno tranquilamente.

Por la mañana, volvió a alistarse y salió nuevamente en falda, blusa y tacones a hacer las citas pendientes que tenía con el resto de las agencias. Esta vez había ido sola, y aunque tardo menos que el día anterior, tuvo tiempo de llegar a la oficina, donde encontró a Erwin holgazaneando nuevamente; se hacía el dormido, o eso creyó, al menos hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca de él y levantó la silla para que cayera al suelo.

-Vaya, dicen que del odio nace el amor cariño- Dijo el hombre en el piso mientras la veía desde abajo, obviamente había tenido cuidado de no acercarse tanto como para que pudiera asomarse debajo de su falda –Dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Solo vine a avisarte que termine con la presentación con las agencias, y a partir de mañana podremos operar al cien por ciento. Espero no te moleste tomar la primer guardia, con todo esto de la toxina, la verdad es que estoy echa un embrollo- Dijo ella mientras veía como el hombre se ponía de pie y se sacudía la tierra de su traje, aun no podía creer que ese fuera su traje de héroe, pero lo cierto era que debajo de esa débil apariencia, se escondía un físico sorprendente –Tratare de estar bien como para poder luchar, no puedo quedarme en mis laureles mientras UA me tiene alguna cura

-Bueno, aún puedo hacerme cargo de algunas cosas- Dijo petulante el hombre acomodándose el saco – ¿Te encargaras de la papelería?

Yui soltó una risotada que hizo que varios de los que pasaban por enfrente de la oficina voltearan a ver el motivo.

-Sí, claro… pero te dejare lo que sea de tu jurisdicción- Dijo ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos –No pienso hacer tu trabajo, así que vete preparando porque conmigo aquí, tendrás que poner todo de tu parte

El resto del día las cosas transcurrieron con tranquilidad, por lo que Yui tuvo oportunidad de hacer investigaciones de casos cercanos resueltos por las agencias vecinas. Todas las agencias tenían altos estándares, buenas críticas y parecían cooperar entre ellas mismas; se sentía tranquila de haberse relacionado con el área y ver que podían crecer en ese lugar.

-Me voy a casa- Dijo la chica al ver el reloj en la pantalla de su computadora, eran las nueve de la noche, no había recibido mensajes de Bakugo ni nada por el estilo, así que probablemente estaba bastante ocupado –Necesito descansar

-Claro cariño, ve y descansa- Dijo Erwin al ver el rostro agotado de la chica –Sueña conmigo

-Entonces tendría pesadillas- Comentó ella al tomar su bolsa y caminar hacia la salida –Tienes que terminar tus papeles, si no lo haces, te las veras conmigo mañana

-Eso sería interesante- Dijo el hombre con un tono de voz que le provoco un escalofrío –Hasta mañana cariño…

Cerro las puertas detrás de sí, lo que menos quería es que ese hombre pensara obscenidades con ella. Se despidió de quienes aún estaban haciendo algunas labores y salió del edificio.

Caminaba por las calles, aun rodeada de gente, las calles de Miami nunca estaban solas, por lo que veía a las parejas ir y venir, algunas alcoholizadas, otras sobrias, algunas ya mostrando más signos amorosos que otras. Sacudió la cabeza al ver a una pareja con tocamientos indiscretos, lo que la hizo sonrojarse y desviar la mirada hacia otro lado; pero oh sorpresa, al ver a alguien salir por la ventana de uno de los edificios, tal vez era el sexto o séptimo piso.

-Mal momento para traer tus tacones más caros- Dijo ella al momento de quitárselos, trataría de volver por ellos, pero lo más seguro, es que los perdería –Se escapa…

Comenzó a perseguir al ladrón en secreto, en este momento, él era mucho más rápido que ella, ni la toxina ni la ropa le ayudaban, pero logró alcanzarle cuando se detuvo; observó que se había reunido con unas seis o siete personas más, quienes no la notaron por un buen rato, hasta que todos salieron huyendo.

Yui trato de perseguirles, pero cuando se dividieron y trato de concentrarse en uno, le fue imposible poder alcanzarle.

-Me lleva…- Exclamó al detenerse, pero no se detuvo por el hecho de no alcanzarlo, sino porque su cuerpo no se lo había permitido -¿Esto es todo lo que mi cuerpo aguanta con la toxina? Que lamentable, eso me diría aizawa

Los lugares por donde había perseguido a los ladrones eran casi intransitables, nadie más había visto nada, estaba muy lejos de su hogar y de sus tacones, y aunque opto por abandonar sus tacones, el regreso a casa no había sido nada fácil.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, ya casi iba arrastrando los pies, pero logró llegar al departamento y tirarse momentáneamente en el sofá. Mientras se recuperaba, pensaba en el robo y en los implicados.

-¿Por qué este tipo de cosas siempre me pasan a mí?- Se preguntó mientras veía la lámpara que colgaba sobre ella, ni siquiera se había dignado a encender las luces, por lo que estaba todo a oscuras –Tengo que investigar un poco sobre esto…

Después de unos minutos pudo ponerse de pie, encendió la luz de la cocina y nuevamente, se encontró con el refrigerador vació; nuevamente ordenó comida, cenó y se fue a dormir. Se desvistió frente al espejo y pudo ver el avance de la toxina por su brazo, se retiró la venda y pudo ver el negro brillante en su brazo; no había dolor, pero le limitaba los movimientos con el brazo y la frenaba físicamente.

-Si UA se tarda mucho, no creo tener mucha esperanza de seguir laborando como héroe- Murmuró para sí misma mientras se colocaba la pijama –De momento, tengo algo importante que hacer

Yui se dejó caer en la cama, había tenido un día un tanto pesado, por lo que dormiría un poco antes de ponerse a trabajar como tal. Al sonar de su alarma se puso en pie y se alisto para ir directamente a la jefatura de policía; esta vez llevaba su traje de héroe.

-El comandante no puede recibirla- Dijo la secretaria mientras no dejaba de teclear algo en su computadora –Está ocupado con un caso de robo menor

-Necesito información ¿cree que alguien pueda atenderme?- Pregunto la chica con un poco de insistencia, necesitaba que alguien le diera respuestas –Será solo unos momentos

-Creo que nuestro Jefe de policías podrá ayudarla- Dijo la mujer marcando un número, donde tardaron unos cuantos segundos en contestarle –Señor, hay aquí una pro héroe que necesita una información y el comandante está ocupado ¿puede recibirla?... entendido… Puede pasar, su oficina está en el tercer piso, la quinta puerta a la izquierda

-Muchas gracias- Dijo la chica educadamente mientras tomaba el ascensor, cuando las puertas se abrieron siguió las indicaciones de la secretaria y llamó a la puerta, alguien dentro la autorizo –Buenos días…

-Vaya, cuando Elaine dijo que era una Pro Héroe no pensé que fuera alguien tan joven como tú- Dijo el hombre viendo a la chica, tomó asiento, ya que se encontraba observando por su ventana –Soy el sub comandante Willow, pero puedes decirme Frank, señorita…

-Mightyngale, si no es mucha molestia- Ambos estrecharon sus manos, el sub comandante arqueo una ceja al darse cuenta que ella no le diría su nombre real, pero no era necesario, lo descubriría leyendo los expedientes de los héroes registrados –Espero pueda ayudarme

-Hare lo que pueda- Contesto el hombre, quien cruzó una pierna bajo el escritorio y, apoyando los brazos sobre la silla, entrelazo sus dedos -¿Qué necesita señorita?

-Información sobre robos menores, algo que este fuera del patrón de asesinatos y violaciones- Comentó la chica, el hombre la miró con curiosidad –He escuchado algunos rumores, y me dio un poco de curiosidad indagar un poco en el asunto

-Bueno, lo cierto es que sí, tenemos un problema mayor con robos que se hacen a comercios, departamentos, algunas mansiones y diferentes lugares que han sido despojados de pertenencias durante la noche. Ni la policía ni los héroes le tomamos mucha importancia, no hay pistas ni rastros, y lo cierto es que mientras no haya heridos, mutilaciones u otra cosa de mayor relevancia, no les podemos dar tanta atención como a los casos que si ameritan investigaciones mayores- Dijo el hombre tecleando en su computadora algunas cosas, unos cuantos clics y la impresora expulso una hoja –Es raro que una pro héroe completamente nueva se interese por un caso como este, pero si puedes resolverlo, probablemente les sea de ayuda a ti y tu agencia. Con esta hoja puedes recibir un duplicado de los casos, deberías tener un computador conectado a la red de seguridad, ahí puedes ver también información; espero te haya servido de ayuda

-Muchas gracias señor Willow- Volvieron a estrechar las manos –Con su permiso

Salió de la oficina, sintiendo la tensión "sexual" que el hombre despedía de sí mismo, algo similar a lo que pasaba con Erwin, pero con alguien totalmente desconocido. Se quitó la idea de la cabeza mientras se dirigía al departamento de archivo, donde le entregaron dos cajas, por lo que tuvo que llamar a su amiga para que la auxiliara.

_La verdad es que no sabía dónde meter esta parte de la historia. Un poco diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados en la historia original, salir de la zona de confort. _

_Espero les agrade, a lo mejor también transcurre un poco rápido, cuando comencé a escribirla, no llevaba la cuenta de días, y ocasionalmente, coincidió más o menos con el tiempo entre la serie y esto, ya se darán cuenta. _

_Estoy a sus órdenes para cualquier duda. _


	11. Especial - Parte 2

N/A: Boku no hero es propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei, la trama y algunos personajes son de mi autoría.

_Sigo sin saber que opinan de esta historia, así que por favor y si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría aunque fuera un review u.u _

_**ESPECIAL **_

_**PARTE 2**_

-¿En que estas metida ahora Mightyngale?- Pregunto Sphinx mientras veía a la chica leer un mensaje en su celular -¿Quién te tiene tan sumida en mensajes? ¿Erwin?

-No, son de mi sobrino- Dijo la chica mientras continuaba leyendo uno de los mensajes –Shoto me contaba un poco sobre los exámenes que había realizado en estos días

-Por lo que me has contado de él, es un chico prometedor y lamento decirlo, pero me gustaría ser tres años más joven para poder conocerlo más a fondo- Comentó Sphinx a modo de coqueteo y burla, Yui sabía cuánto le gustaba su sobrino, pero su amiga prefería mantener las distancias, no como ella –No creo que esos mensajes sean únicamente del pequeño Todoroki, nadie en su sano juicio pone cara de tonta enamorada cuando lee un mensaje de su sobrino

-¿Eh? ¿En serio se me nota?- Preguntó Yui deteniéndose mientras veía a Sphinx a los ojos, quien la miraba con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Se miraron por unos segundos, tal vez minutos, hasta que Yui soltó -¿Qué?

-Estas saliendo con alguien…

-No- Yui guardó su celular y continuo caminando, Sphinx sonrió, era algo similar a Bakugo y Kirishima, pero en su versión femenina –Vamos Sphinx, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, me ayudaras a leer los expedientes

La chica no volvió a decirle nada, ambas llegaron a la agencia y dejaron ambas cajas sobre el escritorio de la peli blanca.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Preguntó Erwin acercándose con curiosidad al escritorio -¿Qué encontraste tan interesante como para ir a robar a la policía?

-Para empezar, es trabajo, algo que parece ser que no ha llegado a nuestras manos gracias a alguien, así que como siempre, debo solucionar lo que haces mal- Dijo Yui de forma sarcástica mientras alejaba las manos de Erwin de sus archivos –Y en segunda, no los robe, me los proporcionaron, así que debo regresarlos cuando termine de usarlos, así que si no te importa, yo sí quiero trabajar…

-Ay, cariño… no deberías meterte en trivialidades- Dijo el hombre, en ese punto, Sphinx se había alejado ya de la oficina principal para dejarlos solos –Tú no puedes hacer este tipo de cosas sin consultármelo antes

-No tengo porque consultarte nada, estamos en esto juntos y podemos trabajar juntos, pero si no lo quieres hacer, tampoco es tu deber seguirme- Ella comenzaba a molestarse –Así que si no te molesta, necesito un poco de espacio para poder comenzar a trabajar, y si no vas a ayudarme, mejor no estorbes

Erwin se retiró de mala gana, eran pocas las veces que la chica solía molestarse, por lo que le dio un poco de tiempo antes de volver a hablarle. La veía trabajar desde su lado de la oficina, Yui leía los expedientes de cada caso con total calma, y rato después, apareció Sphinx para auxiliarla.

El día transcurrió tranquilo, había habido un solo llamado, cosa que Erwin pudo solucionar con facilidad junto con algunos cuantos miembros de la agencia de ellos y la ayuda de otra de las agencias cercanas.

Eran casi las diez de la noche, cuando Erwin apago su computador, vio a lo lejos a su compañera entrada en la lectura todavía, por lo que se acercó a ella.

-Ya es hora de ir a casa- Le dijo el hombre, pero no recibió respuesta alguna –Yui…

-Ah… si, si… emmmm, vete… yo me quedare otro rato- Respondió, aún sin dejar de leer el expediente –Ya casi termino…

-Creo que debo insistir en que vayas a casa- Insistió el rubio, pero no recibió respuesta de Yui –Oye, te estas tomando todo esto demasiado en serio ¿acaso paso algo como para que algo así te quite el sueño?

-Yo vi cuando uno de esos robos se estaba llevando a cabo, lo perseguí y di con varios de ellos, pero no pude atrapar a ninguno- Dijo ella mirando a su compañero, Erwin la miraba también, pero no entendía aún él porque era tan importante para ella este trabajo –Si algo aprendí de Aizawa, es a nunca darme por vencida…

-Le tienes demasiada consideración a ese hombre- Respondió Erwin algo altanero, Yui arqueo una ceja –Eraserhead no está aquí, y tu deberías ir a tu propio ritmo

-Tal vez no recuerdes lo que es trabajar con él, la formación en UA es muy diferente a tu educación alemana, no es mala, pero creo que tú la haces ver mal- Dijo ella, ya un tanto molesta por la actitud del rubio. Fue entonces que recordó su pasantía del primer año, Aizawa la había recomendado con una agencia lejos de la de Endeavor; él quería que ella dejara de estresarse por permanecer cerca de su padre, por lo que opto por mandarla lo bastante lejos de él y a la vez, mantenerla vigilada para que cumpliera con sus pasantías.

Erwin se retiró, dolido por los comentarios de la chica, así que podía seguir trabajando en paz. Sin embargo, sus palabras y pensamientos anteriores, le hicieron recordar esa experiencia.

**Esa mañana, Aizawa había llegado con la noticia de las pasantías, todos sus compañeros estaban emocionados; estarían bajo la tutela de un alumno de tercer año y de un héroe profesional, podían salir al campo y hacer trabajos de héroes. Para la chica no era más que puro entretenimiento para sus compañeros, por lo que sin ánimo, trato de desechar la idea. **

**-Ya tienes asignado a un alumno de tercer año- Le dijo Aizawa mientras le entregaba la foto del alumno –Si no las haces, tu estatuto de alumno será menor ¿no quieres demostrarle a Endeavor que puedes ser la mejor? **

**-De todas maneras, él no lo notara, está demasiado enfrascado en entrenar a su hijo menor- Mascullo ella mientras veía hacia el piso, estaba sentada en una de las bancas de ground beta, estaba por comenzar una clase extra con su profesor –No tiene caso que me entrene, mejor me voy a casa**

**\- ¿Te iras así nada más? - Preguntó el hombre mientras la veía de frente –Veo que prefieres ser una cobarde, es inevitable tal vez, pero si te das por vencida ahora, no lograras demostrarle nunca al mundo que tú eres quien elige su propio camino. Si quieres atravesar esa puerta, adelante, puedes hacerlo, pero no vuelvas a venir a mí rogando por ayuda, por el contrario, si te quedas, daré mi mejor esfuerzo porque sobresalgas en lo que eres mejor**

**\- ¿Ser patética? - Soltó una carcajada mientras se tomaba el estómago –Escuche profesor, no necesita ningún discurso motivacional conmigo, creo que ya me hizo cambiar de opinión **

**Mostró un puño frente a ella y una sonrisa petulante, ataco a Aizawa mientras usaba los edificios de apoyo, pero un solo tirón de las vendas del hombre la puso de cara contra el piso.**

Yui sonrió al recordar como Aizawa la había educado, ciertamente no era la mejor forma, pero había logrado su cometido, y ahora, ahí estaba ella, tratando de resolver una serie de múltiples robos.

Continuo su lectura por unas cuantas horas más, estaba tan enfrascada, que no se percató de la hora que era. Dejó los documentos sobre su escritorio y salió del edificio; cuando llego a su departamento, su celular sonó, observó el nombre de quien la llamaba y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¿Katsuki?...

-Hola Yui- Dijo el muchacho al escuchar la voz de ella –Lamento molestarte, ¿tienes tiempo?

-Por supuesto- Respondió ella, saliendo al balcón y dejándose refrescar por la brisa salada –Dime, ¿sucede algo?

-No realmente, aprobé todos los exámenes escritos- Esto la hizo sentirse orgullosa, aunque pudo deducir que había algo más detrás de sus palabras, estaba dolido –Pero el práctico, fue un asco…

-¿Tiene que ver con Midoriya?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque por él es que tu orgullo se siente herido- Respondió la chica, suspiro –Aún no logras superarlo ¿cierto?

-No- Alcanzó a responder el rubio, ambos guardaron unos segundos de silencio –Pero tal vez le tenga algo de respeto a ese tonto de Deku

-Paso a paso, no podemos superar todo lo que nos aflige de un golpe- Respondió ella, se sentía feliz de oírlo nuevamente –Entonces… ¿Ganaron?

-Si- Fue lo único que dijo y emitió un gruñido –Le podre tener más respeto, pero sigo molesto con él por esconder su don de los demás

Yui se mordió la lengua, no podía decir nada sobre el One for All, por lo que rio bajito mientras escuchaba las quejas del muchacho.

-Escucha Katchan, con el tiempo comprenderás que Deku es tan especial como cualquiera de nosotros, aunque bueno, debería decir ustedes, yo estoy en otra liga, no puedo compararme con ustedes y todo lo que han vivido- La fiera al otro lado del teléfono se había calmado, Yui volvía dentro de la casa y cerraba el ventanal –Cuando vuelva hablaremos con más tranquilidad ¿De acuerdo?

-Entiendo, pero ¿Cuándo será eso?- Preguntó el rubio, lo que hizo que su corazón se encogiera -¿Cómo vas con tu tratamiento?

-Por el momento, estoy bien, no puedo sobre esforzarme mucho o la toxina me frena de golpe- Yui miró su brazo, el día no había sido tan duro, por lo que no había tenido molestias –Sera cuando Nezu y Aizawa me tengan una solución, así que de momento no tengo planes de volver, no todavía

-Te dejare descansar- Dijo el chico cuando ella termino de dar su explicación –Te llamaré luego, adiós Yui

-Gracias, Katsuki

La llamada finalizo, observó con tristeza su celular, esa llamada la había revivido de cierta manera y es que aún no entendía como un chico, más joven que ella, la hacía sufrir como una adolescente enamorada. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana, no iba a dormir lo suficiente, así que solo se dejó caer en la cama después de poner una alarma y espero.

Su reloj interno aún estaba confundido, por lo que probablemente no escuchara la alarma cuando debía. A las diez de la mañana y con todo el coraje del mundo, se metió en la regadera y se dio un baño de agua helada y se fue a la agencia.

-Buenos días cariño- Dijo Erwin como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior –Hoy te ves un poco más desaliñada que otros días…

-Cierra… la maldita… boca- Mascullo Yui entre dientes mientras se sentaba en su silla –Definitivamente hoy si no estoy humor

-Ay cariño… poco a poco te estas convirtiendo en lo que más admiras- Canturreo Erwin y se dejó caer en su silla -¿Has descubierto algo de tu investigación?

-Aún no, aun me quedan unos cuantos expedientes por leer- Respondió Yui entre tantos papeles, buscaba su libreta y la vino encontrando debajo de una cuantas hojas –Argh, odio tener todo desordenado

El teléfono había sonado, Erwin tomó la llamada y esta vez Yui iría con él, pero no porque quisiera, sino porque al parecer esta vez sí era necesaria su presencia. Sin rodeos y sin renegar, la chica postergó su trabajo y salió junto con los demás.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - Le pregunto Sphinx mientras corría a un lado de ella, era de las pocas veces que no usaba su don para ir más rápido -No deberías hacer esto

-Estaré bien, tenemos una prioridad- Yui nunca miró a la chica, trataba de correr lo más deprisa que sus pies le permitían, Erwin iba al frente, por lo que se sentía más lenta de lo normal -Puedo sentir el aroma de la pólvora… ¡A la derecha, cúbranse!

Yui pudo desviar unas cuantas rocas y polvo de ellos, Erwin se había refugiado junto con los otros detrás de ella, pero no contaban con que ella se desplomaría.

-Ay esta niña- Exclamó Erwin al ver a Yui en el piso, aún estaba consciente y permanecía sentada -Si no puedes pelear…

\- ¡No voy a volver! Adelántate y has algo- Exclamó ella, estaba agitada y muy molesta - ¡Váyanse ahora!

Erwin se fue junto con el resto de la agencia, habían visto a algunos malhechores pasar cerca de ahí, por lo que comenzaron a perseguirlos; pero Sphinx se había quedado con ella.

-Vamos, podemos darles alcance- Le animo Sphinx al acercarse a ella, pero la rechazó -Mightyngale…

-Agáchate…

\- ¿Qué?

En ese momento, un hacha gigante paso por encima de sus cabezas, Yui había alcanzado a desviarla ligeramente, y aunque esto la tomó por sorpresa, Sphinx se mantuvo firme en su lugar.

-Presas frescas…- Dijo un enorme hombre, un tanto deforme, con cabeza de cerdo y cuerpo amorfo -El jefe estará complacido con dos héroes menos…

-Esfinge dorada- Proclamo Sphinx, haciendo brillar gran parte del lugar, y cegando al enemigo de momento -Decreto del Faraón

Una torre de luz cayó sobre el enemigo, su piel había comenzado a quemarse, pero él no podía salir de la torre; cuando el ataque termino, el enemigo yacía en el piso un tanto… rostizado.

-Fabuloso Sphinx- Dijo Yui poniéndose de pie -Me diste el tiempo necesario para poder recuperarme

Ambas se quedaron en el área para encargarse tanto del villano como de lo que pudiera pasar. Yui había hecho una inspección total para descartar otra detonación y su compañera ayudaba con las evacuaciones restantes.

Erwin apareció junto con otros héroes y con el resto de los villanos, los cuales quedaron a disposición de la policía. Volvieron a la agencia, pero Yui se había quedado sin energías, por lo que decidió ir a casa antes de que no pudiera mover ni un musculo.

\- ¿Te vas tan temprano? - Le pregunto el rubio, pero ella ni siquiera volteó a verlo - ¿Hay algo que está cambiando en ti, cariño?

-Perdona, necesito descansar- Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la puerta -Nada ha cambiado Erwin, solo necesito descansar… hasta mañana…

Por el camino compró un poco de comida callejera, nunca había sido amante de cocinar algo a pesar de que sabía hacerlo; pero el tiempo ameritaba y llevaba todo el día sin comer. Cuando llegó al departamento cenó y se durmió, pero esta vez había olvidado poner la alarma; estaba demasiado cansada y necesitaba que su cuerpo se recuperara y, cuando al fin despertó, era la una de la tarde.

\- "Imagine que dormirías hasta tarde, necesitabas reponer energías. Descansa" Erwin…- Se levantó y se dio un baño, después de eso decidió ir a comprar un poco de suministros, y ya que no había ido a trabajar, esa noche patrullaría un poco a ver que encontraba.

-Tal vez deba hacer reajustes en mi traje- Pensó mientras comía un poco de Ramen improvisado -Debería, lo necesito…

Siguió pensando mientras terminaba todo lo que había cocinado, cuando terminó salió a la calle y se dirigió a la agencia, donde se puso su traje y salió a patrullar; a esa hora Erwin no notaría el faltante del traje, y nadie más la había visto entrar.

Por lo que había logrado obtener de los reportes anteriores, los lugares que frecuentaban solían ser oficinas y departamentos que eran poco habitados, había recorrido unos cuantos kilómetros, aún se sentía bien como para continuar, el dormir le había servido y comer un poco de grasa animal la fortaleció, haciendo retroceder los efectos de la toxina; entonces comprendió que si su cuerpo se encontraba débil, la toxina la afectaría más de lo normal.

-Había por lo menos de cuatro a cinco reportes por noche, eso quiere decir que siempre salen en grupo- Pensó la chica mientras avanzaba por entre los edificios, aún no divisaba nada, pero esperaba pronto poder encontrar alguna pista -Se dividen y atacan, probablemente elijan sus blancos en el transcurso del día, pero para hacerlo, necesitarían salir y sería demasiado sospechoso…

Vio entonces a uno de los sujetos de la otra noche, llevaba en sus manos un valioso jarrón, no iba a enfrentarlo, solo lo perseguiría y ver si volvía a reunirse con los demás. Pero nuevamente le perdió de vista, ellos parecían ser mucho más ágiles y veloces que ella, claro, ella estaba intoxicada y su cuerpo no le trabajaba al porcentaje adecuado.

-Rayos… no pude alcanzarle- Gruño al detenerse y darse cuenta de que no le podía dar alcance –Pero al menos me queda su aroma, por ahora, es todo lo que puedo registrar en mi memoria…

Volvió a la agencia y entro a los vestidores, se quitó su traje y cuando salió, se topó con Erwin.

-Pensé que no te pararías por aquí en todo el día cariños, deberías estar descansando- Soltó el hombre al verla salir de los vestidores - ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Un poco de investigación de campo- Dijo ella sin taimarse por la mirada furtiva del hombre, quien comenzaba a sentirse desplazado –No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados así como si nada, volví a toparme con uno, pero volvió a escapárseme

-No deberías andar por ahí tu sola, y menos con la momentánea debilidad que padeces- Erwin se mostraba frío, distante, algo en el tono de su voz le parecía monótono a ella, era como escuchar a su padre –Te prohíbo que lo vuelvas a hacer…

-No puedes decirme que puedo o no debo hacer, tú no eres mi padre y tampoco mi jefe- Soltó ella de golpe, algo que hizo que Erwin gruñera –Hui de casa para poder ser libre, acepte tu invitación porque quería escapar de casa, pero no permitiré que quieras controlarme

Yui lo rodeo y salió del edificio, Erwin se había quedado ahí de pie, estaba molesto y había olvidado por qué había elegido a Yui para que fuera su compañera en esta travesía. Por otro lado, la chica caminaba ardua y veloz hacia su hogar, llevaba el pulso acelerado por la discusión y los puños apretados; entonces a su mente vinieron aquellos primeros días en que le conoció.


	12. Especial - Parte 3

N/A: Boku no hero es propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei, la trama y algunos personajes son de mi autoría.

_Creo que debere ponerme a bailar Tango :(_

_**ESPECIAL **_

_**PARTE 3**_

**-Él es Erwin Krauze, ha vuelto de Alemania para dar algunas platicas a los nuevos alumnos- Dijo Aizawa mientras presentaba al rubio –Él estuvo de intercambio hace unos cinco años, así que su japonés es fluido y puede mantener una conversación completa con ustedes **

**-Buenos días chicos- Las chicas morían por él, se derretían en sus asientos mientras que Yui miraba por la ventana y ni siquiera ponía atención a lo que pasaba al frente, algo que el joven rubio noto –Veo que no tengo la atención de todos, pero me alegra ver caras nuevas en UA **

**Durante la estadía de Erwin en la academia y en Japón, las chicas de todas las clases querían salir con él a toda costa, pero era como si el únicamente tuviera ojos para la desinteresada peliblanca. **

**-Oigan chicas, lamento decirlo pero tengo otras cosas que hacer- Dijo el hombre al dejar a su grupo de fans flotando en el aire –Las veré luego… **

**-Y ahí va de nuevo… **

**-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan mozo?**

**-Y porque siempre tiene que ir detrás de esa mugrosa de Yui- Dijo otra de las chicas con la sangre hirviendo -¿Qué tiene ella que no tengamos nosotras? **

**Todas la miraron con curiosidad, se encogieron de hombros y continuaron viendo como el hombre se alejaba. Yui pudo observar toda la escena desde su lugar, y si no verla, si oírla.**

**-Tontas…- Soltó la chica, pero en ese momento apareció el rubio y le tapo el sol –Si no te molesta, me estorbas… **

**-Vaya, la aguja en el pajar es muy puntiaguda- Soltó el rubio con una risotada, Yui rodo los ojos –Dime algo joven Yui, ¿hay algo que te interese más que estar encerrada en esta isla gigante? **

**-Probablemente- Respondió ella cerrando su libro –Largarme de aquí, y probablemente no volver nunca mas **

**-¿Qué te parecería abrir una agencia conmigo? Seremos los mejores socios, por lo que escuche de Aizawa, tu quirk se manifiesta en tu cuerpo, necesito alguien que cubra mis espaldas- Comenzó a explicarle el rubio, ella lo miraba con atención –Nublo la vista de mis enemigos, pero solo puedo hacerlo de uno en uno, así que mientras ataco a uno, estoy indefenso, porque tampoco puedo moverme, ya que necesito mucha concentración para poder hacerlo bien ¿Qué dices Yui? **

**-Es una propuesta muy interesante, pero necesito tiempo para considerarlo, aún no te iras, así que tengo un poco de tiempo para pensarlo- Respondió ella y volvió a abrir su libro –Y por ahora, quisiera que dejaras de intentar cortejarme, si no es mucha molestia **

**Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Erwin, la actitud distante de la chica lo atraía, quería que ella le correspondiera. **

Suspiro al recordar que desde ese momento se había dado cuenta de las intenciones del rubio para con ella, pero ella ya tenía a alguien más, y esperaba que Erwin nunca se enterara de su relación con Katsuki; lo quería demasiado como para arriesgar su relación, era lo único que la llevaría de vuelta a Japón.

Cuando llegó a su edificio y subió al elevador, sintió que todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento se le iba de las manos, todo lo que había tratado de construir se derrumbaba, y todo por el amor de un explosivo muchacho de dieciséis años. Salió del elevador y se dirigió a su puerta, la abrió y al entrar se sintió vacía; su hogar ya no la llenaba, sentía que algo le faltaba, pero tampoco podía llegar de un día para otro a Japón y decir "vine para quedarme"; sabía que la relación con Erwin estaba en fluctuación, era una tensión que no le gustaba sentir y muy similar a la que solía sentir con su padre.

-"Probablemente no pueda llamarte de nuevo, nos vamos a ir de campamento con la UA. Cuídate mucho, me pondré en contacto contigo en cuanto regrese"- Una corazonada se alojó en su pecho, el miedo la invadió, pero debía tranquilizarse, Aizawa iría con ellos, y la clase A no era débil, mucho menos cobarde, sabía que, si algo pasaba, todos lucharían por sus vidas –"Entendido. Estaré esperando tu regreso a casa sano y salvo, cuídate mucho"

Aventó su celular al sofá y se dispuso a cenar algo antes de irse a dormir, eran casi las tres de la mañana, así que cuando al fin se fue a la cama, eran casi las cuatro. Su alarma sonó a las ocho y a la media hora ya estaba lista y en camino a la agencia.

-Buenos días Mightyngale- Le dijo Sphinx al verla llegar –Erwin está un poquito de mal humor hoy, tal vez no sea buena idea que le molestemos de momento

-Buenos días Sphinx- Soltó la peliblanca mientras se cambiaba de ropa, suspiro –Si, y yo tengo la culpa de que este molesto

\- ¿Ya se enteró de que sales con alguien? - Pregunto con mucha curiosidad mientras se acercaba a su amiga, llevaba el torso desnudo y con su traje a media colocación, por lo que Yui se lo acomodo y cubrió sus pechos con su top egipcio –Perdona…

-No, todavía no, pero algo ha de presentir, está actuando justo igual a Enji Todoroki- Respondió Yui, Sphinx abrió los ojos y la tomo por los hombros -¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Estás pensando en irte? - Esta vez fue Yui quien abrió los ojos ¿Cómo sabía su amiga que la idea le rondaba la mente? –No puedes hacerlo, la agencia se vendría abajo y Erwin…

-Aún no lo decido, así que tú no digas nada, siento que él ya sabe todo lo que estoy planeando- Comentó Yui quitándose el resto de la ropa y colocándose su traje –Tengo muchas cosas que pensar y tengo la cabeza hecha garras con todo lo que pasa en estos momentos

-Mis labios están sellados- Sphinx imito poner un cierre sobre sus labios, pero Yui se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la comisura –Bueno, así estarán más sellados

Ambas salieron del vestidor, Yui y Sphinx se separaron, Yui fue a la oficina, donde sus archivos seguían tal cual los había dejado; ignoro a Erwin, quien miraba las noticias en su computadora, ignorando el hecho de que ella había entrado.

Tomo su libreta y anoto lo que había descubierto, y esa misma tarde había regresado ambas cajas al departamento de policía.

-¿Has logrado descubrir algo?- Pregunto Sphinx mientras caminaban, Yui miraba hacia las calles más deshabitadas para ver si podía encontrar algo –Has pasado mucho tiempo investigando los robos, deberías tomarte un descanso

-No puedo hacerlo, si lo hago, siento que perderé más pistas de las que puedo encontrar en una noche- Yui se sobó la nuca mientras caminaban, mostraba angustia y mucho estrés –Siento que comienzo a parecerme a Aizawa

Sphinx explotó en carcajadas, Yui se detuvo unos pasos más delante de ella y se cruzó de brazos.

-Perdona… es que… te estas tomando todo muy en serio- Yui resopló –OK, basta… muy bien… perdona

-Andando, no quiero volver a la agencia todavía, necesito patrullar un poco…

-No, lo que tú necesitas es un relajante masaje con un bebida que calme tus nervios- Le susurró al oído con un tono de voz seductor -¿Cuándo volverás a darme algo de tu tiempo?

-No molestes…- Canturreo la peli blanca alejándose de su amiga –No estoy de humor…

Sphinx le dio alcance y ambas continuaron patrullando, Yui había podido captar el aroma del ladrón de la noche anterior, por lo que lo siguió durante un rato, al menos hasta que su teléfono sonó y debieron acudir a un llamado de emergencia.

Cuando llegaron, los bandidos ya habían asaltado uno de los bancos del sector, por lo que ambas chicas saltaron a defender a los civiles que transitaban por el lugar. Mientras Yui no utilizara sus poderes le iría bien, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo le favorecía de momento, por lo que así avanzo hasta que se topó con un muro.

-Este tipo es más fuerte que los otros- Le dijo a Sphinx mientras retrocedían un poco –Nuestros dones no funcionaran con el

-¡Cuidado!- Sphinx jaló a Yui hacia ella, por lo que alcanzo a retirarla de un montículo de tierra que broto del piso –Puede controlar la tierra…

-Sigue anticipando sus movimientos, tratare de hacerme cargo de él mientras llegan los refuerzos- Le dijo la peliblanca abalanzándose sobre el enemigo, Sphinx predecía los movimientos, y de vez en cuando le ayudaba, pero la mayoría de los ataques pertenecían a Yui; en ese momento, los refuerzos llegaron, Minotaur hizo acto de presencia y acabo con el bandido.

Cuando el ajetreo hubo terminado y la noche asomara a las calles de Miami, Yui se dedicó a tratar de encontrar a sus misteriosos ladrones; dejándole bien en claro a Sphinx que de momento no necesitaba ayuda, admitiendo que sus poderes le serían de ayuda.

Por segunda noche consecutiva y después de mucho andar entre las callejuelas, Yui dio con los ladrones, logrando perseguirlos por un buen rato y perdiéndoles la vista en un tramo.

Así transcurrieron las siguientes tres noches, los encontraba y perseguía y luego los perdía, no podía ir demasiado rápido como para darles alcance, y entre la toxina y el cansancio del día, su cuerpo no soportaba demasiado. Pero había logrado encontrar unas cuantas pistas, y podía sentirse cerca de sus dichosos ladrones.

Era su sexta noche de vigilancia nocturna, la cual le estaba siendo muy favorecedora al dejarle ver a un ladrón justo cuando patrullaba un nuevo sector, le perseguía con cautela, hasta que decidió mirar con precaución el lugar por donde había ido su presa; sin embargo, algo le daba mala espina y se vio obligada a retroceder.

-Estás acorralada- Le dijo el sujeto que apareció frente a ella y amenazándola con un cuchillo corto –Eres muy osada al perseguirnos todas las noches, ya te habíamos estado observando

Yui se elevó entre ambas paredes, pero un golpe desde arriba la hizo caer, pudo detectar entonces el aroma de su enemigo, era el que había perseguido la primera noche. Sin retraso, Yui se apresuró a escapar.

-¡Atrápenla!- Escuchó decir a uno de los ladrones –No dejen que se escape…

-Genial, ahora soy yo la perseguida- Pensó mientras huía por entre los edificios y tratando de evitar poner vidas humanas en peligro –No tengo mucho tiempo antes de que mi cuerpo me traicione

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, uno de ellos se equiparaba en velocidad con ella -¿Sorprendida? Pues no sabes lo que te espera

El hombre alcanzó a golpearla, pero Yui lo bloqueo con sus brazos, frenando un poco el daño y, sin notarlo, cayendo en brazos de otro de ellos.

-No escaparas de mi- Dijo el ladrón mientras la aprisionaba con sus brazos, no eran dones mayores, pero eran bastante problemáticos si no se tenía el entrenamiento y fuerza necesarios –Nunca debiste aparecer por aquí…

-Eso es lo que crees- Yui utilizo el cien por ciento de su poder, logrando abrirle los brazos al hombre y escapar, pero otro de ellos la derrumbo, llevándola a uno de los lagos que se encontraban por el lugar –Maldición…

Otro sujeto había aparecido, y hundiéndola en el agua trataba de ahogarla, pero eso no funcionaría, no mientras pudiera usar su don.

Algo que ellos no sabían, es que ese lago parecía tener un pequeño y colmilludo problema, Yui logró zafarse del agarre de su captor y nadar un poco más adentro del lago, de donde tomó un lagarto y lo lanzó a los ladrones, distrayéndolos y logrando huir por completo.

Volvió a la agencia, dejo su traje en un cesto donde se dejaban los trajes sucios y se metió a la ducha, dejo que el agua la calentara un poco antes de la rutina; salió con su ropa de civil y volvió a casa, aunque le sorprendió que Erwin no apareciera.

-Por poco me convierto en la victima- Murmuró al dejarse caer en el sofá –Hay algo en ellos que se me hace familiar, solo que con el ajetreo, no sé qué es…

Sin más respuestas para los robos decidió irse a dormir, y por la mañana, se levantó temprano y salió de casa, llegó a comprarse un licuado y entró en el edificio de la agencia. Podía sentirse la tensión, y no solo ahí, también en el exterior ¿quizá no puso mucha atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor?

-Mightyngale…- Sphinx pronuncio su nombre, pero había algo lúgubre que la marcaba. Yui la miró con curiosidad y en su semblante podía verse la interrogante -¿No has visto las noticias?

-Emmm, no…- Todos en la agencia la miraron con asombro –Bueno, que está pasando, no entiendo nada…

Sphinx la llevó hasta la oficina que compartía con el rubio, ahí la sentó en su silla y le puso la noticia.

-En otras noticias, el héroe mundial, All Might se ha retirado después de su feroz combate contra el villano más poderoso de todos los tiempos y nos ha revelado su verdadera identidad…- Escenas del combate y de los chicos de UA la hicieron abrir los ojos, pero no por la batalla ni por All Might, si no por el rubio que habían logrado rescatar –El rescate del estudiante de UA, ganador del primer lugar en el festival deportivo, Bakugo Katsuki se encuentra ahora sano y salvo en su hogar, pero ahora nos preguntamos, ¿podrá la UA mantener a salvo a sus alumnos alguna vez? Pero ahora nuestra pregunta más relevante es ¿Quién será el encargado de darnos esperanza ahora que All Might se retira? ¿Podrá el héroe con el puesto número dos cubrir nuestras expectati…

Yui cerro la computadora, su mente estaba en shock; cuando vio la forma real de All Might su mundo se había venido abajo, y pensó que ese día aun no llegaría, pero ahí estaba, y ahora no podía creer que perdía a su segundo mayor ejemplo.

-Yo… necesito asimilar esto… voy a… estar en casa…

Yui se puso de pie y avanzo con paso desganado hacía la salida, pero se desplomó apenas atravesó la puerta de la oficina.

Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver el techo de su habitación, se enderezó lentamente mientras trataba de recordar que era lo que había pasado; cuando alzó la vista hacia el marco de la puerta, pudo ver a su amiga sin su traje de héroe.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto la chica mientras se acercaba a ella, llevaba un short color mostaza y un top blanco que únicamente cubría sus pechos –Los doctores dijeron que sufriste una crisis nerviosa y que tenías mucho estrés en el cuerpo

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, y el todo el cuerpo- Respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama, pero sintió que sus manos temblaban, estaba destrozada –Lamento haberte preocupado

-Oye, no tienes por qué pedir disculpas- Dijo la chica sentándose en la cama y cubriéndola en un abrazo, Yui sollozaba en su pecho –Te prepare un baño con aceites relajantes, anda, ve… y quita esa cara de culpa

A regañadientes Yui la obedeció, se metió al baño y pudo ver que su amiga le había preparado el baño con aceites y velas aromáticas. Sonrió de lado, aun sin ganas por todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Está todo bien?- Pregunto la chica al exterior del baño –Yui…

-Si Marie, todo bien- Respondió Yui aun dentro del agua –Saldré en unos minutos…

Se sentía mejor, el aceite le había hidratado la piel, y aunque la sensación no era muy de su agrado, se envolvió en la toalla y salió del baño y entro a su habitación, donde Marie la esperaba.

La chica llevaba únicamente el top sobre su torso y su fina prenda inferior, se acercó a Yui con una copa de vino y se la entregó, a lo que la peli blanca dio un sorbo, dejándose llevar por el dulce sabor de la bebida.

-¿Preparaste todo esto mientras me duchaba?- Marie se encogió de hombros y sonrió con satisfacción mientras hacía que la toalla de Yui cayera al piso –Te odio…

-Me amas preciosa, a tú manera, y eso es lo que me gusta de ti- Le tomo el rostro entre las manos y la beso, mordiéndole el labio y sintiendo el sabor del vino de la boca de la chica –No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti

-Lo mismo que hacías antes de conocerme, tal vez…- Yui se encogió de hombros y coloco sus manos en la cadera de la morena, recargo su rostro en los pechos de su compañera y se quedaron así unos segundos –Pero aún no sé si sea lo correcto…

-Bueno, dejemos de pensar en eso y disfrutemos esta noche de relajación…

La noche se llenó de besos y caricias, sus cuerpos se compaginaban y se movían al ritmo del otro. Marie había puesto unas cuantas velas en el piso y los muebles, así como en la repisa que descansaba sobre la cama, donde había dejado un aceite en un tazón de cristal entibiándose sobre las llamas de las velas.

Al cabo de unas horas, Yui se encontraba boca abajo, mientras que Marie, sentada sobre el cuerpo de la otra chica, masajeaba su espalda con delicadeza y aplicando presión para quitarle todo el estrés que llevaba sobre sí misma.

-Definitivamente voy a extrañarte- Murmuró Marie al ver la delicada espalda de Yui, llevaba algunos moretones de los combates pasados y también pudo ver una pequeña parte de la cicatriz que su padre le había dejado –Espero que quien haya ganado tu corazón sea un buen sujeto

-Todavía no somos nada, únicamente estamos saliendo- Dijo Yui mientras se dejaba mangonear, Marie le hacía un ejercicio relajador mientras hablaban, a parte del masaje –Eres inolvidable Marie, hay mucho de ti que no voy a olvidar

-Bueno, estaré aquí para cuando quieras regresar- Soltó Marie mientras tronaba el cuello de yui, por lo que soltó un chillido –Lo siento…

-Estoy molida…- Tenía la cara contra una almohada, por lo que apenas había sido audible su queja, escuchó su celular sonar, por lo que se enderezo velozmente y miró la pantalla –Katsuki…

-Oh, así que ese es su nombre…

Se levantó de la cama y estuvo a punto de tirar a Marie al piso, se tranquilizó un poco y tomó la llamada.

-Hola katsuki…

-Me alegra que respondieras- Había cierta tensión por ambas partes –Creo que… ya te has de haber enterado ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo vi en las noticias…

-Fue mi culpa… si esos malditos de la liga de villanos no me hubieran atrapado…

-No, no fue tu culpa Katsuki… nadie tiene la culpa…

-No lo entiendes, All Might no podrá volver a proteger a nadie ni salvar a nadie… no hay nadie que pueda ser nuestro símbolo de la paz

-Escucha, creer que tienes la culpa de algo no te servirá de nada… no eres de los que gusta ser victimizados, y por el momento, sé que tu orgullo ha de estar herido- Hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea –Me alegra saber que los chicos pudieron sacarte de ahí…

-Yo hubiera podido salir por mi propia cuenta…- Yui guardó silencio, era una de esas cosas en las que no quería insistir, pero sabía que de momento quería aún mostrar su virilidad para con ella -¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?

-Si mis amigos no me hubieran rescatado, probablemente trataría de alejarme del combate principal, pero tampoco dejaría que los villanos me volvieran a atrapar-Respondió, por lo que Katsuki gruño –Escucha, hicieron lo correcto… estas de vuelta a donde perteneces y ahora solo debemos preocuparnos por lo que sucederá con el puesto número uno

-Creí que me entenderías, pero veo que estuve muy equivocado…

-Te entiendo, pero…- Pudo escuchar silencio y el colgar de la llamada -¿Katsuki?

Alzó la vista del teléfono y miró a su compañera, quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos en la cama. Tal vez había sido demasiado dura con el chico, pero trataría de olvidarse temporalmente de la charla con el rubio, por lo que se concentró únicamente en su compañera.

El sonar del celular de la morena la despertó, se enderezó buscando el motivo del vibrar y de la música egipcia; volteó a ver a Marie, quien dormía tranquilamente a su lado. Logró encontrar el celular de su amiga y se sorprendió de ver el nombre de quien llamaba.

-Marie… Marie…- Sacudía a la morena mientras trataba de despertarla, cuando la llamada finalizaba de inmediato sonaba nuevamente una nueva llamada –Despierta… Marie…

Después de unas cuantas llamadas más, el celular dejó de sonar, luego apareció un mensaje de voz, el cual abrió, sorprendiéndose por sus palabras.

-Ay no…- El timbre que anunciaba que alguien había llegado a su casa la alertó, busco una blusa que ponerse y un pantalón y cerró la puerta de su habitación. Corrió a la entrada sin ni siquiera preocuparse por como llevaba el cabello; al abrirla, pudo ver a Erwin, que mostraba cierto enojo –Erwin, buenos días ¿Sucede algo?

El hombre la recorto de pies a cabeza, aunque se detuvo a la mitad de su tronco y arqueo una ceja, por lo que Yui le hizo espacio para que pasara. Esperaba que no hubiera ni un solo rastro de su amiga en la sala; cerró la puerta una vez el entro y le siguió a la sala, donde tomó asiento en la sala y ella se recargaba en el muro de enfrente.

-Te he estado marcando desde muy temprano, no contestabas y tampoco Marie- Dijo el hombre mientras se cruzaba de pierna y se recargaba en el respaldo del sofá - ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Marie… no, no lo sé… ayer que desperté después de mi colapso, me dijo lo que había pasado y luego se fue- Respondió, había sonado muy natural, pero sabía que Erwin era bastante intuitivo –Dijo que iría a casa, pero no he sabido nada más de ella

Erwin observaba el departamento, nunca había estado ahí a pesar de que tenían tiempo de haber llegado a Miami.

-Bien, necesitamos priorizar los detalles de la agencia, han estado llegando nuevos reclutas y creo que deberías conocerlos- Dijo el hombre mientras continuaba viendo el departamento –Espero que no sigas con eso de atrapar a los ladrones, te necesito de tiempo completo en la agencia

-No puedo prometerte nada, esto es algo que decidí tomar por mi cuenta y que tu no quisiste cooperar, así que deja que me haga cargo de esto yo sola- Dijo ella mientras le acompañaba a la puerta.

-Acepte traerte a Estados Unidos para que te alejaras de tu padre, tome tu custodia por menos de un año y esperaba que pudiéramos ser un buen equipo, y lo éramos, pero solo te fuiste menos de un mes a Japón y cuando vuelves, siento que dejaste algo de ti misma allá

-Estas alucinando, no tengo planes de volver más que para recibir mi tratamiento- Respondió ella y se cruzó de brazos –Y ahora, si me lo permites, quisiera darme un baño e ir a trabajar

Erwin la miró a los ojos, algo había que no le gustaba, pero lo aceptaría mientras la chica estuviera en Miami. Abrió la puerta de la casa y se despidió de ella, quien cerró la puerta con llave al momento en que tenía ambos pies fuera del departamento. Se recargó en la puerta y se dejó caer hasta el piso mientras se calmaba.

-Lo bueno es que Marie no despertó- Masculló mientras veía la luz del sol entrar por la ventana de la sala de estar –Aún hay mucho que hacer…

Yui pudo despertar a Marie, quien después de mucho insistirle a la peliblanca, accedió a que se ducharan juntas. Cuando estuvieron listas, ambas se dirigieron hacia la agencia, donde entraron directamente a los vestidores.


	13. Especial - Parte 4

N/A: Boku no hero es propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei, la trama y algunos personajes son de mi autoría.

_Estamos llegando al final de esto… y la verdad, no creo que suba el resto :(_

_**ESPECIAL **_

_**PARTE 4**_

-Creo que Erwin sospecha bastante de tu partida- Comento Sphinx acomodándose el top, Yui estaba en ropa interior, por lo que se detuvo a verla cuando dijo eso; pero luego la morena cambio el tema y lo volteo hacia Katsuki –Este chico, Katsuki… ¿Qué tal se porta contigo?

-Oh, él es un buen chico, atractivo, y…- Se sonrojo al recordar la sensación que sus brazos y sus manos le provocaban, lo que ocasiono que se sonrojara –Es menor que yo, es un estudiante de primer año de la UA y compañero de Shoto

-Mightyngale… no lo puedo creer…- Dijo Sphinx acabando de colocarse su traje completo, Yui apenas tenía una pierna dentro del traje, la morena se acercó a ella y la zarandeo –Ya estuviste con el… oh por dios, si se enteran iras a la cárcel y…

-Sphinx, basta…- Dijo Yui algo sonrojada mientras terminaba de ponerse el traje entre las zarandeadas de la chica –Si, pero fue el quien llegó y comenzó todo, y… pues… me gustó… y… creo que me enamore de él…

Sphinx abrió los ojos con sorpresa, luego contuvo un grito y se cubrió la boca mientras daba saltitos frente a su amiga.

-Estas de broma- Dijo después de unos segundos, y abrazó a la chica –Hemos pasado tantas cosas juntas y ahora sabes que has encontrado a un hombre que llena tus expectativas

-Bueno, bueno… basta ya, no queremos que nadie más se entere- Cerró su casillero y luego se giró hacia su amiga, notando que llevaba el traje un poco chueco y lo coloco en su lugar –Es hora de trabajar

Apenas salían ambas chicas de los vestidores, cuando Erwin pasó en ese momento y se las llevó a ambas. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Yui pudo distinguir ahí a varios de las agencias vecinas, entre ellos, aquella que la había tratado con extraña agresividad.

-No podemos acercarnos, el fuego es demasiado agresivo- Explicó el bombero al ver a los héroes ahí reunidos -¿Alguno de ustedes puede ayudarnos?

-Yo me encargare del fuego, ustedes y los demás héroes encárguense de poner al resto de los civiles a salvo- Dijo Yui adelantándose a los demás, todos la miraron con curiosidad, pero Erwin y Sphinx la veían con temor al conocer su condición actual –Bien… a trabajar…

Yui desapareció en un santiamén, entró al edificio y comenzó a extinguir el fuego con sus habilidades, era un proceso un tanto veloz, pero les daba tiempo de trabajar a los bomberos que salvaban a la gente que se encontraba en las ventanas. Yui expulsaba aire de manera que desalojaban lugares y las concentraba donde el agua de las mangueras pudiera apagarlas. Su labor se había extendido, el fuego comenzó a amenazar con propagarse hacia los edificios aledaños, lo que la hacía sudar la gota gorda, y su brazo derecho comenzaba a molestarla con insistencia.

-Mightyngale, hay una niña en el décimo piso- Escuchó decir a uno de los héroes que eran capaces de volar –Su madre está muy angustiada, cree que se escondió en su habitación en un baúl de juguetes, pero nadie es tan veloz y tan pequeño como para entrar ahí

-Yo la rescatare, pero ustedes terminen de encargarse del fuego- Dijo Yui soltando su habilidad y dejando que algunas llamaradas volvieran a avivarse -¿Qué departamento es?

-Novecientos veintisiete…

Yui se impulsó, y con gran velocidad y agilidad logró entrar por la ventana sin un solo rasguño y quemadura, el humo era muy denso, y su ya debilitado poder era insuficiente para purificarlo todo, debía guardar un poco hasta saber en qué condiciones se encontraba la niña, por lo que avanzo únicamente rechazando el humo y concentrándose en no gastar su propio oxígeno.

-Aquí es, por suerte el fuego no alcanzó a llegar hasta aquí, pero el humo se coló por la ventilación y las escaleras- Se dijo a sí misma, luego derribo la puerta de un golpe y se dirigió al cuarto de la pequeña, divisando el baúl y corriendo a abrirlo, y en efecto, ahí estaba.

-Pequeña, sal de ahí- La niña abrió los ojos y pudo ver a la peliblanca, por lo que salto de inmediato a sus brazos –Tranquila, todo estará bien

Yui sacó una pañoleta de su bolsa y la humedeció con un vaso de agua que estaba en la habitación, se la enredo a la pequeña cubriendo su boca y nariz y luego la tomó en brazos.

-Cierra los ojos y aférrate bien a mí, te sacare de aquí- Le dijo la chica mientras salía del departamento y trataba de volver por donde vino, pero entonces escuchó unos quejidos que provenían de algún lugar –Si rescato a alguien más, no seré capaz de movilizarme con tanta agilidad, el edificio podría colapsarse y entonces nada de esto habrá valido la pena… pero no sería considerada un héroe si abandono a un civil…

Retrocedió, paso el departamento de la niña y cuatro puertas después, pudo ver a un hombre tirado en el piso. Yui se colocó a la niña en la espalda, quien la tenía bien agarrada de los hombros mientras Yui proporcionaba los primeros auxilios; tenía pulso débil, pero estaba inconsciente.

-Para esto reservaba mi poder, debo extraer todo el humo que respiró mientras trataba de huir- Pensó, abrió la boca del hombre y extrajo todo el humo que había entrado a sus pulmones, haciendo que recobrara la conciencia -Que bien, volvió en sí. Escuche, necesito que cubra su boca y nariz, lo sacare de aquí

Rompió la orilla del pantalón del hombre y se lo dio para que cubriera su nariz y boca, había activado su quirk, estaba llevándolo al límite y su brazo comenzaba a fallarle en momentos; por suerte, el hombre había reaccionado bien y cubría su rostro con la mano mientras avanzaban.

Una explosión en uno de los pisos hizo que todo temblara, Yui sabía, en ese momento, que si un piso no colapsaba y todo se venía abajo, los cimientos se debilitarían, y entonces, tarde o temprano caerían si no se daba prisa. Estaba a mitad de camino hacia la ventana, si utilizaba todo su poder en ese momento, quizá podrían salir, pero si no…

-No, no pienses en eso ahora, aun no has vivido nada…- Se dijo a si misma mientras que, con una sonrisa en el rostro concentraba sus última energías -Plus Ultra…

Una potente fuerza le impulso, atravesó la ventana y una vez en el aire, se aferró a la niña y al hombre al cuerpo.

Los que veían hacia arriba esperando a que saliera del edificio lo presenciaron, y de inmediato se movilizaron para atraparla.

-Yo la atrapare…- Dijo uno de los héroes de una agencia vecina, coloco una semilla en el piso y de ahí hizo germinar una flor que atrapo en su centro a la chica antes de que descendiera más -Necesitamos a los paramédicos…

Erwin y Sphinx se acercaron a la flor, Yui se mantenía consciente mientras soltaba poco a poco a la niña y al hombre; soltaron un suspiro al ver que estaba bien. Los primeros auxilios llegaron, revisaron a los tres mientras los demás héroes continuaban con las labores de resguardo, entonces, ahí en la camilla, pudo percibir el aroma de sus perseguidores de la otra noche; eran los chicos de la agencia que la había botado rápidamente. No podía equivocarse, estaba segura de que eran ellos, pero no iba a ser fácil comprobarlo.

Los observó con detenimiento, y uno de ellos se percató de la vista sorpresiva de Yui, pero entonces Erwin y Sphinx aparecieron frente a ella y la tensión se disipo.

-Lo hiciste muy bien- Le dijo Erwin al verla recostada en la camilla, lo miró a los ojos, pero desvió la mirada rápidamente -¿Qué sucede?

-Por un momento pensé que no lo lograría- Murmuró Yui, Sphinx observó su brazo derecho, tenía muchas ramificaciones oscuras, lo que significaba que se había excedido con su poder -¿Cómo están ellos?

-Los paramédicos no vieron la necesidad de llevarlos al hospital, la niña estaba bien y el hombre no tenía nada de humo en sus pulmones- Le respondió Sphinx tomándola de la mano -Los salvaste, eres fantástica

-Ya deja de alabarla Sphinx, o vas a hacer que se le suba la fama a la jefa- Dijo burlonamente Erwin mientras la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, Yui le imito -Deberíamos celebrar esto…

-Creo que paso Erwin, en verdad necesito descansar y comer algo -Respondió, algo cortante mientras cerraba los ojos -¿Puedo devolver el traje mañana por la mañana?

-No veo porque no- Dijo el hombre mientras se encogía de hombros -Pero nada de salir a patrullar esta noche, así que por favor Sphinx, te la encargo

-No necesito niñera- Rio Yui mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la morena -Pero me agrada la idea

-Las veré mañana, así que no lleguen tarde- Erwin se había dado media vuelta y se retiraba del lugar -No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de esta mañana

Después de que los paramédicos vieran que Yui estaba bien, la dejaron ir después de firmar algunos documentos y asegurándole que podía ir al área de urgencias si algo llegase a suceder. Sphinx decidió tomar un taxi de camino a casa, por lo que al momento en que ambas se quitaron los trajes, Yui debió prestarle ropa nuevamente a su amiga.

-Qué día, no puedo creer que algo así nos haya tomado tanto tiempo- gruño Marie mientras acomodaba su traje y lo dejaba sobre una silla de la barra para no olvidarlo - ¿Qué planeas comer hoy?

-No creo tener nada decente que comer, puedes ordenar una pizza o lo que quieras- Dijo Yui desde su habitación mientras se terminaba de colocar su blusa y se quedaba únicamente en un cachetero de encaje -Quiero caer muerta en la cama, con esta cosa en mi brazo, me es imposible usar todo mi poder, esto comienza a frustrarme

-Pues lo hiciste muy bien a pesar de estar limitada- Le respondió Marie, quien ya tenía el teléfono en el oído, luego comenzó a soltar lo que pediría en la pizzería y luego de confirmar la dirección, colgó -Odio admitirlo, pero lo de hoy fue sorprendente; incluso pensé que llegarías a usar ese poder

-Lo contemple, pero era demasiado arriesgado y no sabía si aún había personas en el edificio, entonces mejor me retracte y use únicamente mi habilidad con el aire- Agregó Yui dejándose caer en el sofá -Ya sé quiénes son los ladrones…

Sphinx guardó silencio, se sentó a un lado de su amiga y con emoción golpeo el sillón con las manos.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién es? ¿Los conozco?- Pregunto Marie sumamente emocionada –Dimeeeeeeee

-Es una de las agencias vecinas, la que tiene miembros que poseen dones de aumento físico, pude reconocerlos por su esencia- Murmuro Yui mientras se cruzaba de piernas sobre el sofá –Solo que no sé cómo comprobar sus fechorías

-¿Por qué no utilizas una cámara escondida?- Recomendó la chica mientras veía su teléfono y le enseñaba algo a la peliblanca – Puedes comprarla y agregarla a tu traje de manera fácil y no se notara

-No es una mala idea, iré a buscarla mañana y espero poder atraparlos- Comentó Yui, los ojos comenzaron a cerrársele –Perdona, creo que fue mucho para mi cuerpo…

-Descansa, yo me quedare aquí- Le dijo Sphinx mientras la recostaba en su regazo y le acariciaba el cabello; no tardo más de dos minutos en verla profundamente dormida –Ay cariño, eres un ángel durmiendo…

El resto del día transcurrió con tranquilidad, y casi al anochecer, Yui despertó y comió un poco de lo que había ordenado la morena. Vieron un poco de televisión y luego se fueron a dormir.

Por la mañana alcanzaron a desayunar un poco de lo que quedo de comida y salieron camino a la agencia, no sin antes pasar a una tienda de electrónica a comprar la cámara.

-¿Lo harás esta noche?- Le pregunto Sphinx a la chica mientras se cambiaban de ropa -¿Estarás bien sola?

-Si, después de descansar toda la tarde de ayer, me siento con bastante energía como para poder actuar por mi cuenta- Respondió la peliblanca recogiéndose el cabello, luego se colocó su bolsa en la cadera –No quiero arriesgar a nadie más, creo saber cómo atraparlos

Trabajo el resto del día, archivo documentos y papeles que Erwin no era capaz de hacer, el hombre la veía con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras iba y venía de un lugar a otro.

-Hoy estás muy cooperativa cariño- Expresó el hombre mientras sonreía y giraba su anillo en el dedo -¿Has olvidado por completo tu misión suicida?

-No quisiera, pero sin mi te ahogarías en basura- Replicó la chica sarcástica mientras cerraba un archivero de jalón –Desde ayer pude darme cuenta de que las agencias vecinas nos buscan más, espero que mantengas así las cosas

-Mientras tú estés aquí, yo puedo funcionar de la mejor manera- Se encogió de hombros mientras ponía los pies sobre el escritorio –Eres lo que me motiva…

Yui miró a Erwin con una ceja alzada, pero regreso a su tarea de acomodar los papeles que había sobre ambos escritorios; Erwin no comprendió porque se había quedado tan seria, por lo que continúo observándola sin encontrar ningún rastro anormal.

Al atardecer, Erwin decidió irse a casa, por lo que Yui se quedó y aprovecharía la ausencia de su compañero para completar su misión.

Con la noche sobre sus hombros y la luz de la luna iluminando su camino, busco a los responsables de todos los robos; anduvo de aquí para allá, no sin antes tomarse una dosis doble para contrarrestar su problema.

-Los tengo…- Susurró mientras entraba en modo persecución, momento para el cual ya había activado la cámara –Ahí están…

-No volverás a escaparte- Dijo uno de los ladrones mientras la confrontaba cara a cara –Un buen derechazo es lo que tú necesitas…

El hombre dirigía su puño cerrado hacia la chica, y parecía que llevaba una fuerza descomunal, pero Yui alcanzó a repelerlo y lo tomó por el brazo izquierdo, azotándolo contra el piso.

-Encierro de fuego…- Murmuró la chica mientras su fuego negro encerraba a los otros tres –Ahora dime ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Eso jamás te lo diré, no podrías contra todos ellos- Yui extrajo el aire de sus pulmones lentamente, por lo que este comenzó a palidecer y de golpe se lo regreso –Eres… una p…

-Más te vale que cierres la boca y pienses bien en tus próximas palabras, porque solo lo diré una vez más…- Le quito la máscara al hombre mientras observaba que se trataba del mismo sujeto del día anterior que se encontraba en el incendio -¿Dónde están los demás?

-Sobre de ti…

De los edificios salieron unos diez hombres más, todos cubrían sus rostros, pero se quitaron las máscaras cuando estuvieron frente a ella; pudo ver entonces al líder de todos, el mismo hombre de la agencia y todos eran miembros de ella. Yui lo pensó un poco, y no estaba segura de poder contra todos ellos, no si únicamente utilizaba su don de aire.

Uno de ellos desapareció en un santiamén, por lo que Yui se vio obligada a dejar a su presa y lo encerró en una prisión de fuego. Todos los ahí presentes tenían alguna capacidad física aumentada, y al no conocerles, debía ser cuidadosa, y aunque poco a poco podía ir encerrando a cada uno en una prisión, le sería muy complicado.

No sabía cuánto aguantaría la cámara, pero si se dejaba capturar en estos momentos, perdería todo lo que tenía y quien sabe que sería de ella; su cuerpo no le respondía como debería, por lo que no debía dudar en hacer lo que estaba por hacer.

-Bien, no tengo más opción- Alcanzó a golpear a uno de ellos con el puño cerrado y envuelto en llamas negras, dejándolo noqueado -¿Quién más quiere probar el poder mis golpes?

No es que fuera muy fuerte, pero combinando ambas habilidades, era inalcanzable. Varios de ellos se abalanzaron contra ella, pero arriesgaría todo para derrotarlos y capturarlos; por lo que utilizo su habilidad de aire y se movió tan rápido como en el examen que había hecho con la clase 1-A.

-Dos menos…- Expreso al detenerse y dejar ver a dos miembros noqueados, les había sacado el oxígeno, al igual que había hecho con Midoriya –Ocho más…

Se desenvolvió de la mejor manera posible, por lo que obtuvo ventaja contra sus enemigos, acabar con siete más había sido mucho para ella, y cuando quedo el líder, pudo darse cuenta de que ya estaba en desventaja, y tal vez huir sería su mejor opción.

El corpulento hombre alcanzó a tomarla por la pierna cuando ella se elevaba, por lo que la azotó contra el piso y trato de propinarle un puñetazo en el rostro, pero ella pudo detenerlo con la presión del aire que expulso de sus manos, y aunque su brazo derecho no estuviera cooperando del todo con ella, no se daría por vencida.

-Te metiste en territorio prohibido niña- Expuso el hombre al ver que Yui aún no se rendía –No tengo idea de cómo diste con nosotros, pero ese fue tu mayor error

-Te equivocas, tu erros fue pensar que ningún otro héroe podría darse cuenta de tus malas acciones- Soltó Yui, expulsando aún mucho más aire y alejando a su atacante de su rango –Pero nunca debes subestimar el poder que tienen los demás, hiciste demasiada confianza

Un nuevo golpe se acercaba a ella, alcanzó a esquivarlo y al momento recibir un fuerte puñetazo en un costado, esto le costaría la movilidad de su brazo por completo. También había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la había hecho perder un poco la ubicación de su entorno y por ende, la batalla.


	14. Especial - Parte 5 - FINAL

N/A: Boku no hero es propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei, la trama y algunos personajes son de mi autoría.

_Final de este especial. Muchas gracias por leer :) _

_**ESPECIAL **_

_**PARTE 5**_

-¡Alto ahí! ¡Arriba las manos!- Dijo desde un megáfono la voz de un policía –Suelte a la chica y levante las manos

-¿Qué no estás viendo que soy un héroe?- Dijo el hombre mientras sostenía a Yui por el cuello, estaba utilizándola como escudo –Ella es quien ha perpetrado la paz de esta ciudad…

-Que ingenuo, pero me parece que es al revés- El hombre rubio apareció de detrás de las patrullas –Eres tu quien no trae su traje de héroe y quien lleva ropa de ladrón

-Tu deberías de…

Erwin avanzaba hacía el sujeto, nadie movía un solo dedo, Yui cayó al piso inconsciente mientras que los policías se movilizaban para atrapar a todos los que estaba conscientes, los otros fueron llevados a una revisión médica, pero realmente no tenían ni una sola herida.

-Que tonto- Murmuró el rubio, luego vio a su compañera en el piso, momento para el cual sintió lastima e ira a la vez –Y tu más tonta…

-¡Erwin!- Escuchó su nombre y volteo a ver a Sphinx, quien apareció en ese momento -¡Yui!

-No podemos llevar a nadie a la cárcel hasta saber el testimonio de todos- Dijo el oficial mientras cubría el auricular de su teléfono –El Jefe Willow sabe de la investigación de la heroína Mightyngale, pero quiere testificación antes de señalar al culpable

-Ella lo grabo todo- Expresó Sphinx al escuchar lo que decía el oficial –Ella sabía que no iban a creerle, por lo que se anticipó a eso y llevaba una cámara escondida

-Por el momento estarán bajo custodia policial y su licencia será retenida, ella necesita atención médica inmediata- Agregó el oficial mientras se retiraba y otros oficiales se acercaban a esposar al jefe.

Paramédicos se concentraron alrededor de Yui, Erwin había dejado de nublar la mente del hombre, por lo que forcejeaba mientras era llevado al convoy que los transportaría a la jefatura; esa noche, Erwin comprendió lo que quizá él ya sabía, pero que aún no lograba aceptar. Yui era libre, a pesar de querer controlarla, ella siempre se escaparía de su sombra.

Al día siguiente y después de recuperar la memoria de la cámara que Yui había comprado, la policía observó el video de combate, después se hizo una exhaustiva búsqueda en la agencia de dichos "héroes" y lograron recuperar gran parte de las cosas que habían robado; por otro lado, Yui lograba despertar, se dio cuenta del lugar donde estaba y no hizo por moverse, sintió la pesadez en su brazo izquierdo y el sabor inminente de medicamento en la boca seca.

-Que paliza me dio ese sujeto- Pensó mientras veía por la ventana, por la posición del sol y la intensidad, era más de medio día -Lo bueno es que pude reducir el daño a pesar de que mi cuerpo comenzaba a traicionarme

-Has despertado- Dijo la voz del hombre al abrir la puerta y verla despierta. Erwin llegaba con un ramo de flores -Se lo mucho que te gustan las flores, no quise venir sin nada para ti

-Gracias, son hermosas- Respondió ella, aunque sitió que la voz le fallaba por la boca seca -Perdona, tengo un poco de sed

Erwin tomo la jarra y el vaso de cristal y sirvió un poco de agua en él, enderezó un poco la cama y le ayudó a la chica a beber.

-Los doctores están esperando unos resultados, si todo está bien, puede que salgas en unas horas- Le dijo Erwin al retirar el vaso de la boca de la chica y viendo como le agradecía con un asentimiento de cabeza -Tu brazo solo tiene una fractura menor, pero deberás mantenerlo así por un tiempo, recibiste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, a pesar de que pudiste minimizar el daño y, la toxina en tu cuerpo ha avanzado; los médicos creen que, de seguir luchando, morirás por esa toxina…

El aire en sus pulmones se detuvo, el tiempo estaba corriendo más rápido de lo que pensaba y su cuerpo lo estaba pagando. Dejó escapar el aire que retenía, pero cuando salió, fue como un sollozo y enmarco la lágrima que corrió por su mejilla.

-Debemos encontrar una cura pronto, si sigues esperando a la UA, vas a morir- Expuso el hombre mientras la veía mirar a la nada -¿Quieres que comience?

-No, esperare un poco más, y mientras, voy a retirarme del trabajo como héroe- Respondió firme y decidida -No voy a permitir que avance más…

-Yo no voy a permitir que mueras por la incompetencia de esos cretinos- Gruño Erwin, molesto por las decisiones de la chica que deseaba, pero ¿realmente la amaba? O era únicamente puro deseo de que fuera de él, que le perteneciera -Ni siquiera por tu maldito orgullo de Todoroki

-Entonces estas muy equivocado si crees que moriré- Murmuró ella, esta vez miraba su brazo, estaba más negro y las venas se bifurcaban más arriba de su ante brazo, casi llegando al cuello -Yo confío en ellos

-Estás loca- Masculló el rubio y salió hecho la furia de la habitación.

Cuatros horas después, varios doctores entraron a su habitación para darle el alta, no sin antes advertirle de las consecuencias de la batalla; lo mismo que le había dicho Erwin se lo volvían a repetir los hombres, su brazo estaría bien en unas semanas, tal vez un mes, pero no tenían una cura para su padecimiento, no aún.

-Gracias por venir por mí- Le dijo Yui a su amiga mientras caminaban, Marie la miraba con pena, no solo era su amiga, tenían una conexión especial que la hacía sentirse mal por la peliblanca –Erwin parece algo molesto conmigo

-Yo también lo estaría, pero no puedo juzgarte- Respondió Marie, por lo que Yui se aferró aún más a su brazo –Creo que él tiene razón, deberías comenzar a buscar ayuda aquí, hay muy buenos toxicológicos y especialistas que podrían ayudarte

El silencio de Yui le hizo saber que ella no aceptaría, su fe recaía por completo en UA.

Al día siguiente, y siguiendo las recomendaciones médicas, Yui se había quedado en casa a descansar, no podía hacer mucho a pesar de querer hacer más, por lo que se quedó en casa viendo películas el resto del día. Nuevamente había ordenado comida a su departamento, por lo que comía una especie de emparedado preparada, o eso intentaba; hasta que su celular sonó, Aizawa la llamaba.

-Aizawa ¿a qué se debe tu llamada?...

-Hemos encontrado quien puede ayudarte, pero tienes que venir a Japón de inmediato…

-Muy bien, gracias…

Su pecho se regocijaba de alegría, estaba deseando verlo a pesar de que solo habían sido unos días, por lo que sacó su maleta y empacó sus cosas, aún tenía tiempo de alcanzar un vuelo nocturno, pero antes, debía ir con Erwin para decirle que se marchaba.

Cuando llegó a la agencia, a varios les sorprendió verla ahí, llevaba aún el vendaje en su cabeza y el yeso en el brazo izquierdo, estaba un poco ojerosa, pero lucía una firme mirada que nadie entendía.

-Cariño, pensé que habías entendido la instrucción de quedarte en casa- Dijo el hombre al verla entrar a la oficina principal -¿Sucedió algo?

-He recibido una llamada de Aizawa, al parecer encontraron la manera de ayudarme- Soltó de golpe mientras la mirada de Erwin, pasiva y calmada, mostraba una alteración poco común –No se cuánto tiempo voy a estar allá…

Un silencio atroz se había formado entre ellos, Yui tenía la intención de no volver a Miami, se había cansado de su socio y ahora era mucho más molesto que antes. Tenía cierta solvencia, pero tampoco dejaría de trabajar, no si ahora tenían la cura para su problema.

-¿Y si te digo que no puedes ir a Japón?- Yui mostro asombro en sus ojos, acaso ¿la quería retener ahí? –Tengo la ligera sospecha, de que por tu cabecita ronda algo más que solo ir a tomar tu tratamiento

-Pues tú puedes pensar lo que quieras, ya no soy una niña y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera- Soltó Yui con un tono de voz un tanto agresivo –Tú no tienes derecho a decidir por mí, quiero continuar siendo una heroína y eso es lo que voy a hacer…

Se dio la media vuelta y dejó a un Erwin completamente frustrado y enojado, la chica por la que había apostado todo, ahora se iba de su lado. Por otro lado, Yui caminaba velozmente para tomar un taxi a su casa y recoger sus cosas; rumbo al departamento, pensar que se marcharía de todo lo que había construido, le dejaba un vació, pero rellenaba el dolor que le había dejado abandonar sus raíces.

Cuando entro a su apartamento por última vez, se sintió nostálgica, pero por dentro brincaba de alegría al irse de ahí. Alguien llamó a la puerta, por lo que al abrirla, no le sorprendió recibir un enorme abrazo de su amiga y compañera de trabajo.

-Te voy a extrañar- Dijo Marie mientras la cubría en un abrazo -¿Qué vas a hacer con todas tus cosas?

-Quisiera que me enviaras algunas cosas a Japón una vez este establecida, si hay algo que no te pida y se quede en limbo, puedes conservarlo- Respondió Yui, ambas se miraron a los ojos –Te voy a extrañar mucho, cuida de Erwin por favor

-Lo intentare…- Marie soltó una lágrima, volviendo a abrazar a Yui –Te acompaño al aeropuerto…

Yui había revisado los vuelos por medio de internet y había reservado uno a las nueve de la noche, teniendo como hora prevista de llegada, las once de la mañana de Japón. Con tiempo de anticipación, Yui y Marie esperaron a que la hora llegara.

-Algún día iré a Japón, y quiero conocerlo- Dijo Marie mientras miraba el cielo desde el enorme ventanal en la sala de espera –Tanto tus raíces como al chico que te hizo abandonar todo lo que creaste por tu cuenta

-Espero ese día con ansias- Respondió Yui con una sonrisa –Estoy muy nerviosa…

Marie la distrajo para que se tranquilizara, hasta que la hora de la despedida llegó. Mientras avanzaba, sentía pánico y alegría, tenía todas las emociones a flor de piel; pudo ver a Marie por la ventana en su lugar, le lanzó un beso y la chica figuro tomarlo.

El avión despegó, sus temores crecieron, pero sus metas y sueños también, ella sabía sería capaz de salir adelante en aquella ciudad que ya conocía.


End file.
